The Way We Could've Been
by bttf4444
Summary: Doc and Marty from the Trilogy Universe decide to visit another dimension. The destination locator malfunctions, and they are hopping between different dimensions. This is a crossover with all my AUs. Edited names of Clara's parents in Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. **

_November 26, 1986  
12:00 PM PST  
Trilogy Universe_

As Marty was car surfing over to the Browns' home, he was thinking about the great significance of this date thirteen months ago. This was the fateful day when Doc had unveiled the DeLorean time machine. The events of that day led to Marty being sent back in time to the year 1955. It was shortly thereafter when he actually prevented his parents from meeting as they had in the original timeline. As a result, he needed to spend the whole week trying to get his parents to fall in love with each other - so that Marty would not be erased from existence.

Since his first trip through time, things have never been the same. Marty actually had multiple sets of memories of his past. The most significant change, though, had been Marty's new family life after travelling back to 1985. Due to Marty's interference back in 1955, his father had been more confident - and he had a happier family life.

As for his friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, he must have spent nearly nine years travelling through other time periods. Doc was had been living in the Old West for nine months, when Marty went back in time to save his friend's life. After Marty went back to 1985, Doc spend a little over eight years in that era. It was over that time that he married Clara, and had two boys together. Clara just recently gave birth to a third child, who happened to be a girl. Doc and Emmett decided to name her Haven.

"Marty, you made it," Doc gushed, as Marty walked up to the house. "So, Marty, do you know what day this is?"

"I sure do," Marty said, smiling. "It's actually been thirteen months since the day that you unveiled the time machine to me. It's rather hard to believe that it has only been just a little over a year. Last month, we actually celebrated our one year anniversary by taking a trip back to 1855, to see the founding of Hill Valley."

"Well, with all the trips that we've taken through time," Doc replied, "it sure has been more than a year for both of us. Gee, for me, it must be nearly ten years, now."

"So, what were you wanting to do today, Doc?" Marty asked. "Is this going to involve time travel? Maybe we could consider taking a trip to some year before 1855."

"No, we're not going to travel through time today," replied Doc. "I was thinking that we could maybe check out another dimensions. I must admit that I'm curious to see what our lives could have been like. How about you, Marty? Aren't you curious?"

"Isn't that a little dangerous, Doc?" Marty asked, doubtfully. "What if we end up in some Orwellian universe? What if we somehow end up back in Hell Valley?"

"The machine will alert us," Doc explained, "if we are about to enter any dangerous dimensions. Ever since you've told me about your trip into the Family Ties Universe, I decided to find out more about how the destination locator works. You know, I do wonder if this machine is an extension of something I've intented in the future."

"All right, then," Marty said, sighing. "I must admit that I am a rather curious to meet some other versions of myself. I wonder how my life may be different, if some of the circumstances in my life were different. I really hope I don't end up evil in any of the universes. That would be a scary thought, that I'm not sure I'd want to deal with."

"Well, there might be a dimension where you and I never met," suggested Doc. "We already know that there are some dimensions where you were never born."

"I remember you postulates about the existence of alternate realities before," Marty pointed out, "I know there are some who believe that every alternate decision we can make could create parallel universes. I don't quite subscribe to that theory, though - as it does seem a little far-fetched. I mean, if I was to choose to go to bed half a minute earlier... well, actually, I could choose to go to bed any second that I'm at home. Would there end up being a parallel universe for each nanosecond I could have chosen to go to bed, or grab a bite to eat, or chosen what to eat? That would be, well, I can't really think of a word to describe it."

"That sound sound a bit far-fetched," Doc agreed. "I mean, when you think about it, we have many living beings in this world that would be capable of making decisions. Then, as you said, there are certainly lots of other things that we could be doing this second. This topic is a bit mind-wracking, even for me."

"There are also the moral and ethical decisions to consider," Marty pointed out. "I mean, if each version of me is supposed to be essentually the same person - then how can someone from a different universe who is suppose to be me not have the same values as me? Know what I mean?"

"You do make a very good point, Marty," Doc replied. "It's hard to really say just how many parallel universes that there might be."

"There are probably not as many parallel universes as one would think,' suggested Marty. 'Maybe it is possible for there to be universes for all of the different fictional worlds. Although, I never really dreamed that this world would be the product of a fictional movie from a different universe. Hell, I still have difficulties with being able to wrap my mind around the idea, but I'm sure Alex P Keaton feels the same way."

"Well, there are certainly movies that I have watched," Doc commented, "and stories that I've read that I wouldn't like the idea of being in a parallel universe."

"I would've considered Orwell's 1984 to be among them," Marty said, shuddering. "I can hardly believe we have actually been to that universe. I suppose we really made a huge difference. I wonder what Orwell himself would think. From what I have read of him, he was always a bit of a pessimist - and even a bit of a technophobe."

"I'm sure he'd be absolutely amazed," Doc said, smiling. "Anyway, I believe that our dimensional code is #EJ57. We'll have to check out what we may find in Dimensions #EJ56 or #EJ58. I wonder how similar those dimensions would be to ours."

"Could we maybe pay Alex and the Keaton family a little visit?" Marty asked. "I really miss Alex a lot - and I'm sure he really misses me, too. He's such a great person."

"Maybe we could later," suggested Doc. "As for now, I'd rather check out dimensions that our closer to ours. If my calculations are correct, the dimensional codes that are the closest to ours will be the most similar."

"Whoa, Doc, this is heavy," Marty breathed. "So, Doc, do you believe it could actually be possible to to travel back to some old timelines that we left. Like, for instance, the timeline what Dad was bullied by Biff - and it was called Twin Pines Mall. It's not that I would want to go back there, but I'm just curious."

"My guess would be no," replied Doc. "Have you noticed how our dimensional code hasn't changed, even after we have taken other trips backward in time?"

"That's very interesting," replied Marty. "So, how are we going to introduce ourselves to our, uh, other selves? I'm not sure if they would necessarily understand."

"We'll just explain to them about the destination locator," Doc explained. "If they can understand time travel, I'm sure they'll be able to understand this. We won't mention anything about fictional worlds, though."

"Right, Doc," Marty replied, "that might be very unsettling."

"Well, are you ready, Marty?" Doc asked, smiling. "Let's step into the DeLorean, and drive over to Hill Valley Park. Then we'll try Dimension #EJ58."

"I'm ready, Doc," Marty replied, smiling. "Let's go."

oooooooooo

"All right, Marty, are you about ready to go?" Doc asked, after he and Marty headed towards Hill Valley Park. "First of all, let's see if everything is ready."

"Well, the time circuits are on," Marty replied, smiling. As he glanced behind him, he added, "the flux capacitor is fluxing. And I really hope that the engine stays running."

"Yeah, I don't think we have that problem anymore," Doc replied. "Well, let's set the destination locator to bring us to Dimension #EJ58 - and then we'll take off."

"Okay, I guess I'm about ready," Marty said, as he took a deep breath. "I can hardly believe that we're going to travel to another dimension this time. On purpose, I mean - and via the DeLorean, as opposed to the clock tower."

Doc began to accelerate the DeLorean, until it reached 88 miles per hour. Suddenly, Marty could see a little ripple happening outside of the windshield.


	2. Chapter 2

_November 26, 1986  
12:30 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

"So where are we, now, Doc?" Marty asked, with curiosity. "I don't smell pollution in the air, so we are probably not in the Biffhorrific world. Apparently, Hill Valley exists in this world - as we're at Hill Valley Park. I mean, I remember that Hill Valley didn't exist in the Family Ties Universe."

"Let's head over to the Courthouse Square first," Doc suggested. "If we see that the courthouse has been converted to Biff's Pleasure Paradise - we will hightail it out of there right away. I worry that if Biff sees you, he might try to kill you. I really would not want to see that happen. That place still scares me."

"Oh, please don't remind me of that," Marty said, grimacing. "I swear, even over a year later, I still have nightmares about that place. I wonder how my other self was able to cope with that horrible place. I hope he was away at a boarding school most of the time. I hate to think of what my other self had to endure at Biff's clutches."

"If everything looks fine at the Courthouse Square," Doc continued, "then we'll see if my other self, by any chance, still lives in that old garage. I remember that that was the case last year, when you were your own father."

"What if we don't exist in this world, Doc?" Marty asked, with concern. "I mean, I did not exist in Orwell's Universe - even though both of my parents did."

"Well, if we don't," Doc replied, "then we'll explore this place anyway. I mean, I feel like I'm up for a good adventure, don't you? Anyway, this kind of makes up for how we couldn't really do anything on the twelfth of this month."

"Well, Clara did end up giving birth to Haven that day," Marty pointed out. "We also had her older self that came here from the year 2004. That must have been rather surreal for the two of you, eh?"

"Oh, yeah, to say the least," replied Doc. "Well, the clock tower still looks normal. I guess we'll now drive over to where my old garage used to be, in case I still happen to live there. I mean, I might not have met Clara in this reality."

"I suppose anything could be possible, Doc," Marty said, smiling.

oooooooooo

As Calvin McFly stepped into Burger King, he looked around to see if his girlfriend was there. Since June 25, he met a girl named April Schultz. It was among one of those happiest moments of his life - and he no longer felt very envious of his twin brother, Marty, who had been dating Jennifer for three years now.

He sighed to himself, as he saw that April was nowhere to be seen. He remembered that April did tell him that she would be running a little late. He was tempted several times to bring Doc's time machine into the future, and figure out if he and April may be destined to marry in the future. However, he figured it was better just to heed to Doc's warning that one should never know too much about his or her destiny.

He was surprised, as he saw Marty and Doc enter the restaurant. Granted, Doc lived right next to the Burger King - but he thought that Doc had plans to spend the whole afternoon with his fiance, Jessica Hoffman. Doc and Jessica had met nearly a month before Calvin met April. This just seemed to be a lucky year for romance.

"Doc and Marty!" Calvin exclaimed, running up towards them. "What are the two of you doing here? Doc, I thought you were spending the afternoon with Jessica."

Doc and Marty just gave each other puzzled looks, as they seemed a little uncertain of what to say. Calvin was suddenly worried.

"What happened, Doc?" Calvin asked, nervously. "Did something happen to Jessica? The two of you look pretty stricken. I hope you and Jessica are both all right."

"Look, uh, well..." Marty started to say, "just give Doc and I a few moments to chat in private, then we'll join you. I think everything is fine, though."

"I was going to eat here with April," Calvin explained. "You don't mind if she joins us, do you? After all, she's known about the you-know-what for several months now. So are you sure that Jessica is fine? Did the two of you have some kind of fight?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess April can join us," Doc said, looking a little uneasy. "We will be back real soon. Thanks very much for your concen, by the way."

"You're very welcome," Calvin said, a little worriedly, as he watched Doc and Marty leave the building. He hoped that April would shiw up soon.

Calvin went to look to look for an empty table. He was suddenly feeling very worried about his twin and their scientist friend. He hoped that nothing real terrible happened to Jessica. Doc had once described her as being "one in a googolplex".

oooooooooo

"Who the hell was that, Doc?" Marty asked, confused, as the two of them stepped into the gate that led to Doc's old garage. "At first, I figured he was my other self who resided here - but he didn't see surprised at all to see me there. After all, he even called me Marty."

"I would hazard a guess that he and your other self are twins," Doc replied. "Just as you had a twin named Arthur in the alternate reality we visited last year. As for me, why would my other self be with someone named Jessica? My other self might have met Jessica in another time period, just like I did with Clara."

"I wonder if this might be the same world again," Marty pondered. "Maybe his name was Arthur, and he was called Artie. Say, do you know of anyone named Jessica?"

"There is... Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "I wonder if this could be Jessica Hoffman. She is Sabrina's friend from Sacramento, and I remember how she could barely keep her eyes off of me. Come to think of it, there was friction between her and Clara. I guess I try not to think of her too much. At least she and Clara get along now."

"Oh, yes, of course!" gasped Marty. "I forgot all about that! I remember that you told me all about how Jessica loved science, too - and that she liked Jules Verne."

"Well, how do we explain to, uh, him where we came from?" Doc asked. "I know I promised that I would meet him and this April soon. Hey, Marty, do you happen to know anyone named April?"

"I know an April Schultz," Marty replied. "She's one of Jennifer friends whom she met this summer. I know she is a bit of a bookworm, and she has great dreams of being a newscaster on TV someday. I wonder if this might be the one."

"Well, let's head back into the Burger King," Doc suggested. "We will try our best to explain where we came from. We can't just keep him hanging, you know."

The two of them of them were nervous, as they were made their way back to the restaurant. Marty was very curious about this reality, now.

"Hi, Marty and Doc," called out a blonde, as she walked up. "Do you know if Calvin is in there? I told him that I would be a little bit late."

_That's April Schultz_, Marty thought, stunned. _My look-alike's name is Calvin! I guess he is my other self's twin brother, then! I wonder why he was named Calvin in this reality. Maybe my other self's parents thought that my other self's twin should be named after the boy who helped them meet back in 1955._

"Yeah, he's in the building," Marty replied, a bit nervously.

"Thank you!" April said, smiling. "By the way, Jennifer told me to tell you that she has a dentist appointment this afternoon - so she will not be able to see you until around four. She apologizes for letting that slip her mind."

"Thanks, April," Marty replied, smiling back. Marty began to wonder if Jennifer had a dentist appointment that afternoon in his reality, too. Turning to Doc, he added, "You know what I just realized? I just realized that she called you 'Doc'. Only Jennifer and I really call you that. I guess she knows about the time machine, too."

"We'll probably have to wait until we see our other selves," Doc commented, "before we can explain who we are. That way, we don't have to repeat ourselves twice."

Marty and Doc stepped into the restaurant, as they went to join Calvin and April by their seat in the corner. Marty felt very nervous, as he knew that he would have to pretend to be his counterpart.


	3. Chapter 3

_November 26, 1986  
1:30 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

Marty felt very nervous, as he could barely keep his eyes off of Calvin. Even though this wasn't the first time Marty met other people who looked like him, it seemed real unsettling to think that his counterpart had a twin. He could not help but wonder how it was possible for his counterpart to have a twin in this reality.

"Hey, Marty, you seem awfully quiet," Calvin observed. "Are you feeling all right? Is something bugging you. You can talk about it, you know."

"I'm fine," replied Marty. "I guess I'm just a little too hungry to talk. I mean, these Whoppers are so delicious. Burger Kings makes them the best."

"Are you sure about that, Marty?" asked Calvin, concerned. "I mean, you're usually rather talkative. You really don't have to be afraid to talk to us. We're your friends, and we care about you a lot."

"Are you upset that Jennifer forgot to tell you about her dentist appointment?" April asked. "She feels real bad about that, you know. She didn't want to let you down."

"No, it's not Jennifer," Marty replied. "It's something else, that I'll explain to you a bit later. How about we just wait until we leave the restaurant, and we could discuss this it in Doc's lab? We really shouldn't discuss this in the restaurant."

"Marty is right," added Doc. "We'll explain it to you a little later."

oooooooooo

The local Marty was inside of Doc's lab, as he was playing several tunes on Doc's big amplifier. Marty felt real grateful towards his older friend, that Doc was willing to buy him a new amplifier - even after he accidentally broke the amplifier last year, before the night that Doc unveiled the time machine to him.

Marty was still in the middle of playing Friends, as he heard the door opening. He was not expecting Doc to return, until a few hours later. After Marty looked up, he was so shocked at what he saw. He saw Calvin, along with someone else who looked like the two of them. He was even wearing the same clothes as Marty.

"What the hell is going on here?" Marty asked, stunned. Turning to the other boy, he asked, "Are you my future self? Why are you here?"

"Well, actually, I, uh..." Marty's counterpart started to say, nervously.

"Is that why you were so quiet?" Calvin asked the other boy. "Do you two come here to warn us about something? This really doesn't have anything to do with April or me, does it? I hope the two of us do marry, and have kids in the future."

"Yeah, so do I," added April. "You know, I am still a little confused about this whole time travel business. I think it's a neat concept, but it can also be a bit stressful."

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're my future self," Marty commented, "unless..."

Just then, the door opened up again, and another Doc walked in - with Jessica.

"Great Scott!" gasped the local Doc. "Why is there another me here? Also, why do I see two Martys? Are you two from that other world?"

"What other world?" the visiting Marty asked, confused. "We did come here from an alternate reality, if that's what you mean."

"So are you from the alternate reality where you were shot by Libyan terrorists?" the local Marty asked. "Your mother was so distraught over your death, that she came to this world and kidnapped Calvin - mistaking him for me."

"What?" Marty asked, stunned. "I get shot by Libyan terrorists in another world? How could I be from that reality, if I'm supposed to be dead there?"

"To make a long story short," the local Doc replied, "our other selves both ended up being brought back from the dead, with a little help from us."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed the visiting Marty. "Anyway, no, we didn't come from that world. In our world, Doc is married to Clara - and they have two kids together. I also don't have a twin. I guess Doc and I decided to do a little exploring."

"Who is Clara?" Jessica asked, a bit perturbed. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, as she glanced towards the local Doc.

"Don't look at me," the local Doc said, shrugging. "I don't know of anyone named Clara. Believe me, Jessica, I'm just as surprised by this as you are."

"I actually met Clara back in the Old West," the visiting Doc explained. "Her name was Clara Clayton, and we met when I saved her from falling into the ravine. We married in the Old West, and I stayed there with her for about eight years. After I managed to build a time machine out of a locomotive, we decided that it would be better for all of us to move back to the 1985. Also, I really missed Marty."

"Great Scott!" gasped the local Doc. "Her name was Clara Clayton? Did she, by any chance, almost fall into Clayton Ravine?"

"So was she, by any chance, a teacher?" asked the local Marty. "Every kid at our old high school knows that story about how a teacher fell into that ravine in 1885. We all know that story, as we all have teachers that we'd like to see fall into the ravine."

"Marty!" Calvin gasped, reproachfully. "Could you have been any less tactful?"

"Yeah, she was a teacher," the visiting Doc replied, quietly. "The ravine, which was originally called Shonash Ravine, is called Eastwood Ravine in our reality. This was because our Marty had assumed the identity of Clint Eastwood, when he was in the Old West with us - and everyone believed that he fell into that ravine."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped the local Marty. Turning to the visiting Doc, he asked, "So, uh, Doc, how was it that you came to be in the Old West?"

"We did take a little trip to the Old West earlier this year," commented the local Doc. "I suppose this Clara might have already died, as we never encounteed her. Our stay was actually cut short, when Calvin and I ended up being injured. At any rate, I have Jessica."

"I just thought of something!" blurted out Jessica. "My great-great-grandmother's name was Greta Clayton, and she had a younger sister named Clara. I guess I'll have to check out my ancestry, now - and find out."

"Clara did tell me that she had an older sister named Greta," the visiting Doc was quick to comment. "She also has an older brother named Webster."

"That must be the same one, then!" gasped Jessica. "Webster was the name of my great-great-grandmother's older brother. Would the names of her parents, by any chance, be Daniel and Martha?"

"Great Scott!" gasped the visiting Doc. "Clara is an ancestor of yours! Well, actually, an indirect ancestor - but it's still amazing nonetheless."

"I'll have to grab some old photo albums later," Jessica exclaimed. "I have to admit that I am very curious about my great-great-grandaunt Clara, now. So, Emmett, do you notice any family resemblance in us?"

"I sure do," replied the visiting Doc. "You're the same height as Clara, and you have the same physical build as her. She has brown hair and brown eyes, though."

"I'm a little bit tempted to go back in time to see Clara," the local Doc commented.

"Yeah, so am I," replied Jessica. Suddenly, her expression changed, as she gasped, "Oh, no, you'd better not, Emmett! Otherwise, you might fall for her instead of me!"

"All right, then," the local Doc said, sighing in resignation. "I guess I won't."

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. The local Marty wondered who it could be, when the local Doc went to answer the door.

"Jennifer!" gasped the local Doc. "How nice to see you! Come on in?"

"Well, hello, everyone," called out Jennifer. Suddenly, she gasped, "Why do I see two Docs and two Martys? Are you two from that, uh, that other world?"

"No, we're not," the visiting Doc replied. "My counterpart and your Doc already told me that story. We're from a different alternate reality. Well, alternate to you."

"I thought you had a dentist appointment this afternoon," April commented, stunned.

"I did," Jennifer replied, "but my appointment was postponed for next week. Things came up, and my dentist was not able to come in this week."

The visiting Marty turned to his counterpart, and he asked, "Did you always have a twin? I mean, did you have a twin in the original timeline?"

"Actually, no, I didn't," the local Marty replied. "The morning after I came back from 1955 last year, I was surprised to discover that I had a twin."

"I was so happy when his memories finally came back," breathed Calvin. "I was so worried that I might have lost my twin forever. Anyway, what about you two? What happened after you returned from 1955, assuming that you also spent a week back in that year."

"Hold that thought," cut in Jessica. "Why don't I pour you all some lemonade, and grab some cookies for all of us - then you guys can tell us your story."

Everyone nodded in agreement, as Jessica headed towards the refrigerator.


	4. Chapter 4

_November 26, 1986  
2:30 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

"So, uh, Marty Two," the local Marty asked his visiting counterpart, "why don't you tell us a little about your first time travel experience? You went to the 1950s?"

"That's right," the visiting Marty replied. "I showed up on November fifth of 1955, and I ended up staying there for a whole week. I pushed my father out of the way, so my Grandpa Sam ran me over with his car. So I needed to spend that entire week trying to make my parents fall in love, so that I wouldn't be erased from existence."

"That was the same with me," replied the local Marty. "So, did you try to warn Doc about being shot by Libyan terrorists, and he wouldn't listen to you. Were you sent back to 1985 through a bolt of lightning, because you had no plutonium on you?"

"That's correct!" gasped the visiting Marty. "It appears as though our week in 1955 was identical. So, when did you discover that you had a twin?"

"It wasn't until I woke up the next morning," the local Marty explained. "I was a bit scared, because I thought he was just another me. I was surprised to discover that he was my twin. He is such a kind, loyal friend to me."

"Yeah, I still remember that day," added Calvin. "He acted like he had no idea who I was. I was also hurt that I wasn't invited along to witness the unveiling of Doc's time machine. Doc then explained to us that, if we both were to go back to 1955, we may end up having a paradox. That was a scary time for me, though."

"So what happened after that?" asked the visiting Marty."Did you end up going to the year 2015, with Jennifer?"

"Actually, I went to 2015 with Marty," Calvin explained. "We were stunned by how much our future children resembled us - yet, both of them were wimps."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped the visiting Marty. "So, did my older self end up racing Needles - and he had that accident with the Rolls Royce?"

"That is correct," replied Calvin. "I ended up going to Marty's future home with Marty Jr, and our mom told us the whole story of how Marty's life went downhill. You know, I never really got to find out anything about my own future family, except that I had a son named Calvin Jr. I guess we both named our sons after ourselves."

"While Calvin was at my future home," the local Marty added, "I decided to purchase a sports almanac, because I didn't think any harm in making a few bets. Doc did not approve of my idea, however, and Old Biff got his hands on the almanac."

"Well, it looks like that part remained the same," the visiting Marty commented. "So I'm guessing the Biff brought the almanac back to his younger self in 1955?"

"That is correct," replied Calvin. "Fortunately, I found the top of Biff's cane - and the bag that the almanac came in, when we were still in 2015. I would have really hated to see what 1985 would've been like, if Biff was rich."

"Wow, you guys are so lucky!" gasped the visiting Marty. "I actually got to see what 1985 was like, with Biff being rich and powerful. It was not very pretty."

"Oh, what happened?" asked the local Marty. "What was Hill Valley like? I'm guessing that it was a real horrible place to be."

"Simply put, Hill Valley was Hell Valley," replied the visiting Marty. "Biff actually killed my father, just so that he could marry my mother. Basically, he abused my mother - and my other self was sent to a boarding school in Switzerland."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed the local Marty. "So, where did Biff and Mom live?"

"The courthouse was converted to Biff's Pleasure Paradise," explained the visiting Marty, "and it was thirty stories high. My mother lived on the 27th floor. The place was filled with bikers and bums. Red wasn't the only bum around. After I entered what I thought was my home, I was chased out out the house by the father of an African-American family. That reality was a horrible place to be."

"I was also committed in that world," added the visiting Doc. "Furthermore, Richard Nixon was still the US president in the year 1983 - and we were still at war with Viet Nam. I'm not sure if Nixon was still the president in 1985."

"I'm so glad we went straight back to 1955, then," Calvin said, shaking his head. "It does sound like a very nightmarish world, you know."

"Basically, we chased Biff around town," the local Marty explained, "and then we were able to grab the almanac away from him. So we burnt it right away. After we saw that everything was back to normal, we headed straight back to 1985."

"It didn't happen quite that way with us," commented the visiting Doc. "the lightning struck the DeLorean, and I was sent back to January first of 1885. I actually stayed there, while I tried to repair the DeLorean. I actually set myself up as a blacksmith, and I became pretty accustomed to that era."

"Maybe I should try living in the Old West for about a year or so," commented the local Doc. "That is my favourite era, after all."

"Doc!" gasped the local Marty and Calvin, simultaneously.

"I could always arrive at the same moment that I left," pointed out the local Doc.

"Hey, no offence, Emmett," commented Jessica, "but I'd rather live in the present. It may be nice to visit the Old West, but I'm not sure I can stand to live there."

"All right, then," the local Doc said, sighing. "I guess I'll scratch that idea then."

"After about eight months," the visiting Doc continued, "I finally wrote a letter to Marty, explaining to him where I was - and where I hid the DeLorean. I told him there might be risks to him coming back to 1885 to get me, so I decided that he should just return to 1985."

"However, I found out that Doc was shot by this Buford Tannen," explained Marty. "I really could not let die such a horrible death, so I came back to 1885 to prevent that terrible tragedy from taking place. However, I ripped the fuel line - so I was stuck in 1955 for a week. So we needed to hijack a train in order to push the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. It was such a scary experience."

"Basically, as I was trying to figure out a way for us to head back home," the visiting Doc explained, "Clara was screaming for help. After we saved her, we fell in love. It came as a real surprise for me. We were able to send Marty back to 1985, but I was left behind. So Clara and I married, and we lived there for eight years - and we had Jules and Verne in those years."

"Wow!" gasped the local Doc. "You must be eight or nine years older than me."

"Yeah, something like that," replied the visiting Doc. "I stopped keeping track of my age a long time ago, though. It's no longer important to me."

"So, are you guys going to be sticking around for awhile?" Jessica asked, smiling.

"Maybe for a little while," replied the visiting Doc. "I must say that it is rather nice to see this garage, again. Even though we have a nice house, now - I have quite a few really fond memories of this place."

"Jessica and I are thinking of moving into a house, soon," commented the local Doc. "We would like to marry early next year. We would love to have kids together."

"Hey, before we go," commented the visiting Doc, "why don't we take some pictures of us. First, let's have Calvin and the two Martys pose together."

Calvin and the two Martys all smiled at each other, as they stepped in front of the amplifier. Calvin stood in the middle, as he put his arms around each Marty. They flashed their lopsided smiles, as the visiting Doc took their picture.

A few more pictures were taken, then the local Doc went to develop the film. They all had some tuna fish sandwiches, before the visitors decided to leave.

oooooooooo

"So, Doc," Marty asked, "where are we going to head to next? I have to say that it was rather interesting to see this world. Sometimes, I wish I had a twin."

"Let's head over to Dimension #EJ56 next," Doc suggested. "I am really curious of what that place holds. After we head back home, though - I'll be sure to explain to Clara everything we found out about Jessica."

"I still remember that week back in 1968," Marty commented, "when my future son and I pretended to be twins. That was pretty fun, you know."

"Well, Marty, are you ready to head into the next dimension, now?" Doc asked.

"I'm ready when you are," Marty said, smiling.

With that, Doc began to accelerate the DeLorean - until it reached 88 miles per hour. 


	5. Chapter 5

_November 26, 1986  
4:00 PM PST  
Newlyweds Universe_

"So what's first on the plan, Doc," Marty asked, with curiosity. "At least everything in this park looks fine, but how can we be sure that the rest of Hill Valley is safe?"

"First off, it's best to see what the Courthouse Square looks like," replied Doc. "After off, we want to make sure that we're not back in Hell Valley. If things there look fine and dandy, then we're probably okay. After we do that, we should then swing by my old garage - in case my other self happens to still live there. Then we could check to see if the house that our family currently calls our home looks lived in."

"I must say that I find myself wishing that I had a twin," Marty said, sighing. "I mean, Calvin seemed so concerned for me - when he thought I was my counterpart. I must admit that I feel cheated. Having a twin sounds really awesome."

"Yeah, he seemed like such a nice guy," Doc commented, smiling. "I mean, there are times when I've wondered what it might be like if I had a twin. For instance, would he be just like me - or would he maybe not be quite as smart. Would we be best friends, or might we end up being worst enemies?"

"I think most twins do end up being best friends," Marty suggested. "I know there is the famous Bible story about how Jacob and Esau were at strife with each other, for many years. Then again, there were fraternal twins, from my understanding."

"Most twins to seem to have this special bond," Doc observed. "However, it might be possible for there to be identical twins that really don't get along. Anyway, I'm really certain that there are some major drawbacks that can come with having a twin. First off, there's the fact that it can be annoying to be compared to your twin constantly."

"I guess I haven't thought of that," Marty said, sighing. "I was just thinking of the special bond that Calvin seemed to have with my counterpart."

"Anyway," Doc said, looking around, "everything here looks fine. That clock is still frozen at 10:04. Now off to check my garage. We'll see what this world holds."

oooooooooo

"I really do enjoy your cooking, Clara," the local Marty commented, as he was about to set the table for three. "It's been awhile since I had real mashed potatoes, instead of this instant stuff. I really do not want to slam my mother's cooking, but she seems to rely on instant a little too much."

"Thanks, Marty," Clara said, smiling. "It might take a lot longer to cook things from scratch, but I have noticed that things usually taste much better that way. In a few ways, I prefer to be old fashioned."

Suddenly, baby Jules starting crying. Marty adored Jules a lot, but he couldn't help but wonder if there could be some repercussions that could result from two people who happened to be from two different time periods having offspring. He figured it was better to shrug that idea off. After all, he was happy for his friend. Also, Clara was a human being - like everyone else. It's not like she was a different species.

"I'll go get him," offered Doc. "I guess it's time for him to have his supper, too. Hey, Marty, why don't you prepare a bottle for Jules?"

"It is amazing to think that we actually have a family, now," Clara said, smiling. "You know, there are plenty of great things about this era. I should admit, however, that I miss some things from the last century. It is very nice that we have more equality in this era - but some of the people in this day and age seem brash."

"I understand what you mean, honey" replied Doc. "In some ways, I really miss the Old West myself - even though I only lived there for eight months. It is nice to have the technology of this era, though. I also would've missed Marty a lot."

"I think this is wonderful, guys," Marty commented, as he started to prepare Jules' bottle. "You both have a very wonderful baby. I can hardly believe that it's been a little over a year now. I'm so happy for you both."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Marty wondered if it was maybe his girlfriend.

"I'll go get the door," Marty offered. As he headed for the door, though, he was quite shocked by what he saw. He saw another Doc, as well as somebody else who looked like himself. Marty suddenly fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Marty?" the local Doc asked, as he ran up. After he saw who was at the door, he gasped, "Great Scott! Are you two from the future? So what brings you guys over here? We were just about to have supper."

"Why are you dressed just like me?" the local Marty asked his counterpart. "Did you guys come back here to warn us about something?"

"Actually," the visiting Doc replied, slowly, "we're not your future selves or your past selves. We're here from an alternate reality. I mean, it's alternate to you guys."

"How could that be possible?" asked Clara. "Why did you guys come over here? How could you have come from an alternate reality?"

"We became very curious," explained the visiting Doc. "I recently installed a device on our DeLorean that allows us to travel between dimensions, as well as being able to travel through time. Clara is my wife in my reality, too."

"I have often postulated about the possibility of parallel universes," commented the local Doc. "Let me go grab the baby, and then we can talk."

"I must admit that this is so fascinating," commented Clara. "I wonder what we may have done, to create this divergent timeline that you guys came from. Now I'm a bit worried that we might have done something to create a paradox."

"It's really not anything you guys have done," the visiting Doc explained. "Actually, ihis is different from the divergent timelines that can be created by time travel. I'm not quite sure of how parallel universes are formed - but, apparently, you all made different dicisions than we have, and that's why we have this world."

"This is our son, Jules," the local Doc said, as he returned with the baby. "He was born a little over two months ago. Do you and your Clara have children, too?"

"Yeah, we do," the visiting Doc replied, stunned. "We have three children. Jules is our oldest child, then we have Verne. Our youngest, Haven, was born last month."

"How could you have three children?" the local Doc asked, stunned. "Did you end up creating the time machine and heading back to the Old West earlier? After all, it was only thirteen months ago that I completed the DeLorean time machine."

"That was the case with us, too," replied the visiting Doc. "However, I was in the Old West for nearly nine years. Clara and I actually married within those years - and we had Jules and Verne in those years, too."

"Great Scott!" gasped the local Doc. "How could you have done that? Weren't you at least a little worried that you might create a paradox? I mean, what if those children grew up to become notable? That could be risky."

"I was worried," the visiting Doc said, sighing. "Actually, Jules came to us as a great surprise. Clara and I were not expecting to have him. It was around that time that I decided to start working on the time train. I knew, sooner or later, it would be really crucial to move our family back to the 20th Century."

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" asked Clara. "We have enough food to go around, and it is interesting to meet the two of you."

"Thank you," the visiting Doc replied. "We would love to eat dinner with you. It does seems surreal to see Jules as a little baby. It looks like your Jules is a little older than our Haven is. Believe it or not, our Haven was born on November 12 of last month - right at 10:04 PM."

"Great Scott!" gasped the local Doc. "It must feel amazing to have that honour. I wonder what Haven might think of it, when she gets a little older."

"Actually, we got to see her when she was older," the visiting Doc said, smiling. "She seemed proud to have a really special birthday. She came back in time, because she wanted to see herself as a baby."

"So, were they able to make it back to 1985 with you on the DeLorean?" the visiting Marty asked his counterpart.

"Yeah, they were," the local Marty replied. "I mean, I was able to convince Doc to bring Clara back to 1985 with us."

"Well, you're lucky, then," replied the visiting Marty. "I mean, you actually had a chance to watch Doc and Clara start their family. I feel gypped, as I missed out being able to witness an important event in Doc's life."

"We can discuss this later," suggested the local Doc. "Why don't we all get ready to have dinner, now. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." 


	6. Chapter 6

_November 26, 1986  
4:45 PM PST  
Newlyweds Universe_

"These chicken and potatoes are wonderful," commented the visiting Marty.

"Thank you, Marty Two," replied Clara. "I must say that I'm stilled a bit stunned that there are two of you, and two of Emmett. If we ended up with another son, we were planning to name him Verne. I am also very partial towards the name Haven."

"Yeah, it's a lovely name," the visiting Marty commented. Turning to his counterpart, he asked, "So how were you able to convince Doc to bring Clara back to 1985 with you guys? I mean, I suggested that idea, too - and our Doc shot that idea down."

"Well, I explained to him that Clara didn't really belong in 1885, either," the local Marty replied, "as she was supposed to fall into Clayton Ravine."

"As soon as he mentioned that," the local Doc added, "I knew that he was right. The thing is, I thought the right thing to do would be to leave Clara. I guess that's would be about how much my heart overruled my brain."

"Jesus Christ, Doc!" the visiting Marty gasped. "I wish I had thought to mention that to him. I guess your Marty is a little smarter than I am."

"Well, I couldn't stand to lose Doc again," the local Marty said, shrugging. "I mean, I still remember how I burst out crying, when Doc tore out the letter I wrote in 1955."

"Whoa, that didn't happen with me!" the visiting Marty said, stunned. "I mean, I felt like crying - but I felt really desperate when he tore up that letter, that I just yelled out to Doc that I would tell him straight out. The tears really didn't come until I saw him get shot again in the parking lot of Lone Pine Mall."

"Yeah, I started crying again then, too," the local Marty replied. "I guess you and I just reacted different, after Doc tore up the letter."

"I can still remember how shocked I was," the local Doc added, "when Marty started crying. It was then that I actually realized how just badly Marty felt about needing to warn me of my future, and I realized that I had to let Marty tell me."

"I can still remember how hesitant Marty was," the visiting Doc explained, "when I told him that he was pressed for time. I actually found the pieces to that letter the next day, and then I realized that I maybe should read it after all."

"So you made a deal with a group of Libyan terrorists, too?" Clara asked the visiting Doc. "I was a little shocked, when Emmett had told me about that."

"It was the only way to obtain plutonium," the visiting Doc replied, shrugging. "You know what they say about how hindsight is always 20/20? Looking back, I realized that I maybe should have tried to find some safer route."

"Well, what's done is done," commented the local Doc. Turning to the visiting Marty, he asked, "So did my counterpart bring you and Jennifer to 2015 the next day?"

"Yeah, he did," the visiting Marty replied. "I was admiring my new truck, and Jennifer had stopped by. We were just about to kiss, when Doc stopped by - telling me that I had to 'come back to the future' with him, and that I should bring Jennifer along."

"That was what happened with me, too," the local Marty added, nodding. "I was a bit shocked that Doc actually came by in broad daylight, to grab Jennifer and me."

"Looking back," the visiting Doc replied, blushing, "it wasn't the smartest decision to make. I should have let Marty have some time to relax first. I guess I was a bit of a novice at the time, though. The times sure have changed, though."

"So you spent nearly nine years living in the Old West," the local Doc asked. "There are times when I really miss living in that era - but, on the other hand, I believe it's better for us to raise our family in this era. Even if the space-time continuum wasn't as risk of being jeopordized, there are more health benefits in this era."

"Right," the visiting Doc agreed. "In fact, that was part of why we decided to move back to 1985. Then, of course, there was also the fact that I really missed Marty."

"Aw, that's so sweet," the visiting Marty gushed. "I really missed you, when I thought that you were planning on staying in the Old West with your family."

"I have one question, though," the local Marty commented. "How were you able to explain to everyone in 1985 how you suddenly had a wife and children?"

"Well, that's where Sabrina Palmer comes in," the visiting Doc replied.

"She used a bit of magic?" the local Marty asked. "What did she do?"

"Actually, it is a long explanation," replied the visiting Doc. "She was able to use her magick to alter time a little bit - so that, as Clara was about to fall of the ravine, she ended up landing in the year 1977. So, Jules and Verne ended up having two sets of memories of growing up in two different eras."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" breathed the local Marty. "This must be even more difficult than how I have two sets of memories of growing up with two different families."

"Anyway, I have a few questions to ask you," commented the visiting Marty. "I'm wondering if you, more or less, had basicallythe same adventures as we had. For instance, did you end up running away from Griff and his gang on a hoverboard - which resulted in Griff and his gang getting arrested? Also, did you end up buying some sports almanac - which Doc took it away from you?"

"Right," replied the local Marty. "Old Biff then took the almanac beck to 1955, which he gave to his younger self. After we headed back to 1985, we quickly realized that Biff was very rich and corrupt. He killed my father, and married my mother."

"I also ended up being committed in that world," the local Doc explained. "So Marty ended up asking Biff how he received the almanac, and Biff nearly shot him. It was then that we decided to head back to 1955, to grab the almanac away from Biff."

"That was the same thing that happened with us," the visiting Doc replied. "As Marty was burning the almanac, the DeLorean got struck by lightning - which stranded me in the year 1885, and Marty in the year 1955. I stayed in that year for eight months before I finally decided to have a letter delivered to Marty."

"Did you tell him not to go back to 1885 to get you?" the local Doc asked.

"Yeah, I did," replied the visiting Doc, "but he decided that he would come back to get me anyway. I would have gotton shot by Buford Tannen, otherwise."

"Anyway," Clara said, as she stood up, "are you guys ready for dessert? I made some apple strudel earlier today, and I have some ice cream to go with it."

"Yeah, that would be great, Clara," the visiting Marty gushed. "You always make real lovely bakery goods. I mean, your counterpart does - so I'm sure you do, too."

"You know, Marty Two," commented the local Marty, "it's hard to think that, before October 26 of 1985, our lives were identical in the old timeline."

"Oh, yeah, you are right!" the visiting Marty gasped. "Even in the improved timelines, I think our lives were basically the same. It does seems as though Doc's involvement in the Old West didn't have too much affect on the time."

"It is rather amazing," the visiting Doc said, "all things considered. Perhaps, had we chosen to remain in that era, then things might have changed dramatically. We had to really cut back on our trips to the future, because our future offspring did visit us quite a few times - and that can really change our outlook on the future."

Suddenly, Jules began to crying again. Clara stood up, and she went to attend to her son. The visiting Marty wondered if this Jules may grow up to be like the other Jules.

"Did you have the problem, too," the visiting Marty asked his counterpart, "with being called a 'chicken' or some other similar name?"

"Yeah, I did," replied the local Marty, nodding. "I remember how Seamus mentioned how his brother, who had the same name as me, was stabbed in a saloon. It is very uncanny to think of how much I had in common with my namesake. It's really scary to think of what my future would've been like, if I did choose to race Needles."

"Hey, Clara," the visiting Marty asked, as Clara walked back in the room. "Could I hold Jules for a little while? He looks like such an adorable baby."

"You certainly can," Clara said, smiling - as she handed Jules to Marty. "You can hold Jules, while I serve up the apple strudel and ice cream."

"It's quite strange to think that we have a baby in the home again," commented the visiting Doc. "I mean, Jules and Verne are now eight and six years old."

The visiting Marty smiled to himself, as he began to rock Jules back and forth. 


	7. Chapter 7

_November 26, 1986  
5:15 PM PST  
Newlyweds Universe_

"Can I hold Jules for a little while?" asked the visiting Doc. "It's so strange to think of Jules as a baby. Of course, when he was a baby, we were still in the Old West."

"Yeah, here you go, Doc," the visiting Marty replied, as he handed Jules over to his older friend. Turning to the local Doc, Marty then asked, "When Jules gets older, do you have plans to explain to him about the time machine? Also, how many children do you plan to have? I must say that Jules is so adorable!"

"Thank you," the local Doc replied. "We plan to have as many children as we can. As for letting my children know about the time machine, we'll probably wait until they're old enough to be able to keep a secret. After all, we really can't have them telling all their friends about the time machine. That would be way too risky."

"Right, Doc," the visiting Marty replied. "That could indeed be very risky."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Clara went to answer the door, while the visiting Marty was a little nervous about who could be there. He didn't belong here, after all.

"Oh, hello, Jennifer!" gushed Clara. "Why don't you head in. I met let you know that we do have some unexpected visitors. We have another Marty and another Emmett here. They said that they came here from an alternate reality."

"How could that happen?" Jennifer asked, as she walked into the kitchen. As soon as she saw two Martys and two Docs, her eyes went wide.

"Hello, Jennifer," the local Marty gushed, as he went to hug his girlfriend. "I'm the Marty that you know. Apparently, my counterpart had some different experiences from me. If I'm not mistaken, I'm quite sure he's still dating your counterpart."

"But how could this have happened?" Jennifer asked, confused. "Is this something that we have to worry about? Could this possibly result in some sort of paradox?"

"Don't worry, Jennifer," the local Doc commented. "According to my counterpart, this has nothing to do with anything we've done. There are, apparently, plenty of parallel universes where our lives are a little different."

"This is heavy," gasped Jennifer. "So, uh, Doc 2, how were you able to find a way to travel between different dimensions. To me, this sounds very fascinating."

"I picked up a computer device from the future," the visiting Doc explained, "and, for some unexplainable reason, this device allows one to travel between dimensions - as well as through time. The original plan was to find a way that would allow us to travel to other locations, besides just within Hill Valley."

"So, how many different dimensions have you travelled to so far?" Jennifer asked.

The visiting Marty turned towards Doc, wondering if he should explain about his trip into the Family Ties Universe. Their counterparts may have difficulty believing this.

"I guess we can tell you," the visiting Doc said, sighing. "The first time Marty tried to travel to another location, he ended up in the universe of the Family Ties sitcom."

The local Marty and Jennifer stared at each other, stunned. After a few seconds, the two of them burst out laughing hysterically.

"Oh, come on now," the local Marty protested, through laughter. "You're bullshitting me! There's no way you could have ended up in Family Ties! It's a fictional show!"

"You know, I couldn't believe it at first, either," the visiting Marty said, quietly. "You see, I was trying to check out Roanoke Island - and then, as I reached civilization, people were calling me Alex Keaton. Before I knew it, I actually reached the house where the Keatons lived. After I saw that Steven and Elyse Keaton were outside, I went into a state of shock. It was unbelievable."

"But how can that be possible?" the local Marty asked, stunned. "I mean, that show is supposed to be fictional! Besides, what does that show even have to do with Roanoke Island? Ohio isn't anywhere near Roanoke Island."

"I accidentally pressed a button," the visiting Marty said, blushing. "It was a button that takes one to random universes. I don't know why I ended up in Family Ties. I was so stunned. Fortunately, Alex was able to help me return home."

"Well, he was always smart," the local Marty commented. "Perhaps, he's almost as smart as Doc. So, how did you and Alex get along? How long did you stay?"

"I stayed there for a week," the visiting Marty replied. "There almost seems to be a rule somewhere that, whenever I am stuck through space or time, I always end up being stuck there for a week. Anyway, Alex and I got along great. We did disagree on quite a few things, but we also had other stuff in common."

"That's always what I thought," the local Marty added. "He is someone you can't help but love. He is a very good-hearted person, even if he is sometimes a bit naive."

"I wonder if the Taxi Universes exists somewhere, too," commented the visiting Doc. "Quite a few have commented that I look a little like Christopher Lloyd."

"I was a little like Reverend Jim Ignatowski back in the '60s," commented the local Doc. "My hairstyle is considerably different, however. I never had brown hair."

"Well, anyway," the local Marty replied, "I still have a really hard time believing that this happened. I mean, since when are sitcoms ever all that realistic? Take a look at Andy, for instance. How could he have suddenly aged so fast?"

"Well, you can't really take the sitcom at face value," the visiting Doc explained. "I myself have noticed continuity problems with the sitcom. You really have to ignore that stuff, and just assume that everything happened logically in that universe."

"As far Andy's age goes," added the local Doc, "perhaps there are several universes of Family Ties, where Andy is of different ages. Anyway, I have often postulated this idea that there may be parallel universes for fictional stories."

"I was really surprised to discover that Marty saw it in action," the visiting Doc said.

"I must say that this is a lot to take in," said Jennifer, as she put her arm around the local Marty. "I don't know if I'll be able to watch Family Ties the same way again."

"I haven't since," commented the visiting Marty. "It's hard for me to think of Alex P Keaton as being just a fictional character. Sometimes, I even find that I really miss him. He's been such a good friend to me all week."

"Hey, before Marty and I head out tonight," suggested Jennifer, "why don't we take a few pictures of you guys?" Turning to the visiting Marty she asked, "So you're dating my counterpart, is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," the visiting Marty replied. "We maybe should have invited your counterpart along, but the DeLorean really only seats two people - and Doc did not add the destination locator to our station wagon, yet."

"Well, maybe our Doc can install the destination locator sometime," the local Marty suggested, "and then we can come and visit you guys. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I maybe will, one of these days," the local Doc said, smiling. "Well, I guess we can take a few photos now, and then you guys can be on your way."

The two Martys looked at each other and smiled. They then stood by the window, put their arms around each other, and smiled their identical lopsided smiles - as Jennifer grabbed her camera and took a picture of them.

oooooooooo

"So, Doc," Marty asked, "are we going to head home, now? I must say that it is very interesting to see how my life could've been different."

"Yeah, I'm getting rather tired, now," Doc replied. "I'm also very stuffed. We really ate quite a lot, between the two realities we visited. Anyway, we could always visit more realities another time. I also want to talk to Clara about Jessica."

"I want to spend some time with Jennifer tonight, too," Marty commented. "I must say, though, I wish I tried a little bit harder to convince you to bring Clara back to 1985 with us. Well, I guess it's better to just accept things the way they are."

"That's right, Marty" Doc replied. "Well, let's head back to 12:30 PM. That way, it will be like we have never been gone. I could also really go for a nap right now."

"I should maybe take a little nap this afternoon, too," Marty said, smiling. "I mean, I really don't want to be too tired for my date with Jennifer tonight."

"Let's stop by my place first, though," Doc suggested. "That way, we can explain to Clara about Jessica - and explain that Jessica is a decendant of her sister, Greta."

"I must admit that I really find that information to be fascinating, too," Marty replied.

With that, Doc began to accelerate the DeLorean - until it reached 88 miles per hour. 


	8. Chapter 8

_November 26, 1986  
12:30 PM PST  
Haven Universe_

"Well, we're finally home now," Doc told Marty. "Let's head right over to our place, and we can check how Clara and the kids are doing. I think Clara will want to hear about Jessica. I think she will be very fascinated with the new. How about you?"

"Do you think you may ever tell Jessica about your time machine?" Marty asked. "I think she really may like to hear about how she is related to Clara. I never noticed the family similarities before, even though I knew they were both pretty tall."

"That I don't know," Doc said, sighing. "The only other ones besides, you, Jennifer, and my family to know about the time machine - is Sabrina. Anyway, I really must admit that I got real nervous around Jessica - when I first met her. Now that we've discovered that another me has a romantic interest in Jessica, I'm confused."

"I see what you mean," Marty said, softly. "I still do remember how the relationship between Clara and Jessica was somewhat combative. Although, they seemed to get along fine after awhile. I guess Jessica was a little jealous of Clara."

"Anyway," Doc said, sighing, "we can discuss this more, after we get home. I think I will need to take a little nap, as well. I feel a little bit exhausted."

"Yeah, me too," Marty replied. "Well, perhaps Jennifer has a dentist appointment in our universe, too. After we talk to Clara, I need to grab some shut-eye, too. On the plus side, at least I didn't make any plans to practice with my band today."

"Clara might have taken the boys to the park," Doc suggested. "In that case, you can feel free to take a little nap in the guest room. I'll have to tell her that I'm so stuffed, though. You know, I think I ate a little too much."

Marty stretched his arms, as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He felt very thankful that he, at least, was still dating Jennifer in both realities.

oooooooooo

"Hey, Mommy! Mommy!" called out Verne. "Can we have some ice cream, now? We are both really hungry, and we did eat all of our lunches."

"Yeah, Mom," added Jules, "I'm really hungry for some chip and mint ice cream. You know, Mom, you make really nice chicken sandwiches. I ate three of them."

"Well, you sure have a really hearty appetite," Clara said, indulgently. "Anyway, why don't you just wait until Daddy returns? In the meantime, how would you boys like to watch a movie? We can watch Mind Warped! I know you really love that movie!"

"Yes, please!" Verne replied, excitedly. "I really love watching that movie a lot. So is that the movie that Marty played the lead role in?"

"That's not Marty, honey," Clara corrected her son. "That's Michael J Fox. He does look a lot like Marty, but he is someone different. In fact, I don't think Marty even met Michael J Fox. So, you do want to watch that movie?"

"Yes, please," Verne replied. "That's one of my favourite movies. I love how Brent finds himself in another dimension, and he is so confused about what's going on."

"Yeah, it's so awesome!" added Jules. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like, if I woke up in a different dimension. I want to watch that movie, too."

"All right, boys" Clara said, smiling. She reached for the movie, and she plopped it into the VCR. She was amazed by how much changed within the last century. "You boys can have some ice cream after Daddy gets home. I promise."

"When is Daddy getting home?" Verne asked. "Is Marty coming over today, too?"

"You daddy should be back very shorty, honey," Clara replied. "As for Marty, he did mention that he was planning to come today - so he might be here a little later."

After Clara reached for the remote control and turned the TV on, she smiled at her two sons. There was one thing she was certain of - she loved her family a lot.

oooooooooo

"Home again! Home again!" Doc sang out, as he was driving the DeLorean into the garage. "I could see Jules and Verne peeking out from the living room window. The boys must be very happy to see me. It does feel good to be home."

"All right, Doc," Marty replied, smiling. "That must mean Clara is home, too."

"Hey, Daddy! Daddy!" Verne called out, as he and Jules ran into the garage. "It's so nice to see you again! Mommy said that we can have some ice cream, after you get home. Do you want some ice cream, too? I love chip and mint!"

"Daddy is stuffed now," Doc replied, as he put one arm around Verne, and the other arm around Jules. "So, have the two of you been good little boys today?"

"We certainly have," Verne said, smiling. "We're watching Mind Warped. That's such a great movie!" Then, turning to Marty, Verne asked, "Hey, Marty, do you ever wish that you were Michael J Fox? He looks a lot like you, and he's a good actor."

"Well, I admire Michael," Marty replied, as he hugged Verne. "I can't honestly say that I wish I was him, though. To me, music is more my thing than acting is."

"Do you think you might ever become as famous as Michael J Fox?" asked Verne.

"Well, I do hope to become a famous rock star, someday," Marty replied. "Actually, it looks like I will become a famous rock star. However, I'm not sure if I'll ever become more famous than Michael. Maybe, one day, I could actually write a theme song for a movie that Michael can star in. Wouldn't that be nice? I would love that a lot."

"Hello, honey," Clara said, she walked outside. "It's so great that you're home. Why don't the two of you come in." Turning to the boys, she asked, "Would you two mind starting the movie over, so that Dad and I can watch it with you guys?"

Before the boys could answer, there was crying coming from inside the house.

"That must be Haven," Clara said, sighing. "She must be really hungry, now. I'll fix up some lunch for her - so, Emmett, why don't you go tend to Haven?"

"That's not a problem at all," Doc replied, as everyone stepped back into the house.

"After I fix up Haven's lunch," Clara told the boys, "then I'll scoop up some ice cream for the two of you. Just head back into the living room and wait for us, okay?"

"Haven must've realized we just came back, too," Marty commented to Doc. "I guess she can't wait to see you, either. She must be a bit of a handful for you, eh?"

"Well, she can be - but..." Doc and Marty stopped dead, as they opened up the door to Haven's bedroom. The room looked different, and Haven looked a lot bigger! She looked as if she could pass for being one year older. "Great Scott!" gasped Doc.

"Doc," Marty said, quietly. "I have a feeling we're not at home, yet. There is no way Haven could have gotten this big so fast. I think something went wrong here!"

"I don't know what, though," Doc said, stunned. "At least, Jules and Verne appear to be about the same age - but Haven appears to be one year older."

"Is everything okay in here?" Clara asked, as she stepped into the bedroom. "What just happened, guys? Emmett, I heard you shouting! Is there something the matter with Haven?" After taking a close look at Haven, Clara added, "You know, she looks fine to me! I think she's just hungry, that's all!"

"Well, it's not really Haven," Doc staid, nervously. "It's just that we..."

"Clara, I'm back!" called out another voice, who sounded just like Doc. "Where are you guys? The boys are looking at me funny, as if something is wrong with me."

"Goodness gracious!" gasped Clara. "How can there be two of you, Emmett? Did you have some sort of accident with the time machine? What's going on here?"

The visiting Doc and Marty followed Clara to the bedroom, and the two Docs stared at each other. Marty went to steady the visiting Doc, while Jules and Verne went to steady the other Doc. Clara just glanced between each Doc, as she was stunned.

"Great Scott!" both Docs suddenly gasped, in unison.

"All right, everyone," Marty called out, as he tried to take charge of the situation. "All of you, just try to relax. I think I can explain what's going on here."

"How can you be here?" the local Doc asked his counterpart. "This doesn't make any sense. Would you happen to be from the future, by any chance?"

Just then the doorbell rang. Clara went to answer the door, and she gasped, "Marty?"

"What's wrong, Clara?" the local Marty asked. As he stepped into the living room, he gasped, "Why is there another me here? And why are there two Doc?"

"Well, everyone," Clara said, sighing, "I guess Mind Warped will have to wait."


	9. Chapter 9

_November 26, 1986  
12:50 PM PST  
Haven Universe_

"I'm sorry about this, everyone," the visiting Doc said, blushing. "I really thought we were back in our own dimension. We were not meaning to cause any trouble. Where we came from, Jules and Verne are both the same age - but Haven isn't."

"We did take a trip through a couple of dimensions," the visiting Marty added. "I have no idea what happened to the destination locator. It must be on the fritz. I was pretty sure that we set the destination locator to bring us back home."

"I guess I won't blame you," the visiting Doc said, sighing, "if you don't believe me. I am telling the truth, though. I could even show you the destination locator. You could maybe even help us find out what's wrong with it."

"I believe you," the local Doc said, softly. "Why don't we head out and take a look at your DeLorean, and we can try to find out what the problem is." Turning towards the visiting Marty, he asked, "So, Marty, would you like to watch Mind Warped with Clara and the boys? So far, it has to be one of my absolute favourite movies."

"Actually, what I really could use right now is a good nap," the visiting Marty replied, sighing. "I guess going home would be out of the question, for obvious reasons."

"You can sleep in my bed," the local Marty offered. "If the dimension you came from is like mine, then you would know where I live, and where my bedroom is. That way you could have a good rest, because it'll be just like you're home."

"Is that okay with you, Doc?" the visiting Marty asked. "I am feeling very tired. After all, we did spend quite a few hours within the last two dimensions we visited."

"I guess I don't see any real problem with it," the visiting Doc replied. "Try to come back here for supper, though, okay? Be back here at around 5:30. I will give you a call at around five or so. I hope we won't have to spend the night here."

"I will, Doc," the visiting Marty replied. Turning to his counterpart, he added, "Thank you so much for letting me use your bed. I guess we could talk a little later."

"That's no problem," the local Marty replied, as he hugged his counterpart. "It is still rather shocking to have some visitors here, but I must say this is very cool. Have a good rest, Marty. We'll talk to you a little bit later. It is really nice to meet you."

"Thank you," the visiting Marty replied, as he left the house. Fortunately, his house wasn't too far away from the Browns. He felt like he was about to collapse.

oooooooooo

"So where do you come from, anyway?" the local Marty asked the visiting Doc. "You said that the two of you came here from an alternate reality? I think that's cool. I do wonder how much my counterpart and I have in common."

"So you said Haven's a different age, where you came from?" Clara asked, stunned.

"Yeah, where we came from," the visiting Doc replied, "Haven was born just a couple weeks ago. He was born at 10:04 PM on November twelfth, believe it or not."

"That's the very same day that our Haven was born," Clara gasped. "It's just that our Haven was born on that date last year. Your counterpart and I conceived her back in 1893, and she was born shortly after we returned to the year 1985."

"It was in early February of 1986 that we conceived Haven," the visiting Doc said. "It seems like a strange coincidence that both of our Havens were born at the particular time on November twelfth. I once suggested to Marty that the point in time inherently contained some sort of cosmic significance, almost as if it were the junction point for the entire space-time continuum. Maybe that really is true."

"This really is heavy," breathed Marty. "It appears that the only difference between our dimensions that Haven was born exactly a year later in your dimension."

"Yeah, presumably so," replied the visiting Doc. "Although, I really don't know what all time travel adventures you have been on. It appears, though, that we may have had the same adventures during that fateful weekend of October last year."

"Well, I was in 1955 for a week," Marty explained, "trying to get my parents to fall in love, so that I wouldn't be erased from existence. After I returned to 1985, Doc took Jennifer and I to 2015. After we returned to 1985, it turned out Biff brought the book to his younger self in 1955. So we had to return to 1955 - and Doc wound up back in 1885, after the DeLorean was struck by lightning. So that's it, in a nutshell."

"This is the same, then," the visiting Doc replied, smiling. "Somehow, fate must have caused my counterpart to conceive Haven one year earlier. In actuality, it was about 103 years earlier - but you know what I mean."

"Right, I must think fourth dimensionally," Marty said, smiling. "Well, I suppose the little ones would like to watch Mind Warped, soon. I'll scoop up some ice cream for everyone. I do love watching movies that Michael J Fox acted in."

"Thank you very much, Marty," Clara replied, smiling. Turning to her husband, she asked, "Are you going to help your counterpart with his time machine for awhile?"

"Yeah, I will," the local Doc replied. "We should be back here in a couple of hours. In the meantime, just make sure the boys behave themselves. I love you, honey."

Marty went to scoop up three bowls of ice cream, as he began to think of how it was amazing that Haven was born exactly one year later in the other dimension. He also found it really fascinating to believe that there were alternate realities where he and Doc had slightly different experiences.

oooooooooo

It felt very surreal, as the visiting Marty stepped into the home of his counterpart. It looked just like the home that he came from. It was almost as if he _was_ home.

"Hello, honey," called out Lorraine, as she hugged her son. "Jennifer just call several hours ago. She told me that she has to go see a dentist this afternoon, and she feels very bad about not letting you know earlier. She will see you tonight, though."

"Thank you, Mom," Marty replied, as he headed for his bedroom. If this was like the first alternate reality he visited, Jennifer's dentist appointment would be cancelled.

"Hey, Marty," called out George. "I just finished writing up a short story. I was sort of wondering if you would like to read it for me, and let me know what you think, before I send it in to be published. I decided to base the main character on you."

"I'll read it a little later, Dad," Marty replied, smiling. "I promise. Right now, though, I'm really dead tired - and I need to take a little nap. I'm not sure what it is. It may just be the weather. I really do enjoy reading all of your stories, though. My friends all really enjoy your novel, too. For now, though, I really do need some sleep."

"All right, honey," George replied, as he hugged Marty. "I guess there's no real hurry to send it in. In fact, I finished writing the story a little earlier than I expected. Some of my stories are a little easier to write than others, you know."

"By the way, Dad," Marty said, smiling, "I am so glad that Calvin Klein gave you the courage to get your stories published. I mean, if it wasn't for him, your life might be very different - and this world would really be missing out on a lot."

"I will never forget Calvin Klein," George said, dreamily. "I only knew him for about a week, but he really did change my life in a major way. I really wish he could have stayed longer. The boy was one very precious soul, you know."

"Well, you do have a very wonderful life, now," Marty replied, as he gave his father one more hug. "I really love you a lot, Dad. I'll talk to you later on this afternoon."

Marty immediately felt a little bit embarrassed at how he got so affectionate towards this man who wasn't even really his father. He knew he really needed his rest, then.

When Marty stepped into his bedroom, he was stunned by how much it looked just like his own. It was strange to think just how much like his counterpart he was. He was even tempted to read his counterpart's diary, but he resisted the urge.

He flipped on the radio behind him, hoping that it would help him to fall asleep. He took of his shoes and socks, undressed himself, put on his counterpart's pajamas, and he crawled into bed. It was strange to think that he really was not at home. 


	10. Chapter 10

_November 26, 1986  
4:30 PM PST  
Haven Universe_

Marty awoke in a cold sweat. He just had a horrible dream that he was back in that Biffhorrific world, and he was trapped inside of Biff's Pleasure Paradise. He couldn't find his way outside of the building. It was as though he was trapped in a maze. He was just about to be shot by Biff, as he finally woke up.

Marty looked at the clock behind his bed, and he saw that it was 4:30 PM. As he was about to lie back down and try to get back to sleep, he suddenly had a very nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. After three minutes, he finally realized that this wasn't really his home. He was stuck in a different dimension.

Marty finally decided that he may as well head back to Doc's place. He really hoped that both Docs had managed to figure out what was wrong with the time machine.

After Marty opened his bedroom door, he noticed the smell of pasta coming from the kitchen. Maybe his mother was preparing some stuffed shells. He was really tempted to stay here for dinner, but remembered the promise that he made to Doc.

"Hi, honey," Lorraine said, as Marty stepped into the kitchen. "Are you having dinner with us tonight? I'm preparing your favourite meal, stuffed shells."

"I would like to stay, Mom," Marty said, smiling, "but I promised Doc that I would eat dinner with them tonight. I'll eat dinner with you guys tomorrow night, though."

"You kids are growing up too fast for me," Lorraine said, sighing. "Well, enjoy dinner with Dr. Brown and his family, then. Be sure to tell them that I said 'hi'. I really miss the days, though, when you were a tiny boy. I guess it's just your dad and I, again."

"See you later, Mom," Marty said, as he hugged his mother. "I really love you!"

"I love you, too, honey," Lorraine replied, as Marty reached for his skateboard.

oooooooooo

"I really wonder how my counterpart is doing," Marty commented to Clara. "Anyway, Clara, what are you planning on making for supper, tonight? I am getting hungry. So are you going to need me to help in the kitchen?"

"I'm planning on making some chop suey," Clara replied. "You could set the table, if you would like to. I believe you should set the table for seven people. I could set up a place for little Haven, too. She could try a little chop suey with us, anyway."

"It looks like Einie wants to eat with us, too," Verne added, as Einstein was licking his hand. "Maybe he wants some chop suey, too. This is one of my favourite meals."

"It's not good for dogs to eat 'people' food," Clara commented. "We really don't want Einstein to become sick. Anyway, I hope your dad gets back here, soon."

"I'll get it," called out Marty, as he heard the doorbell rang. He nearly fainted, when he saw that it was his counterpart. "Did you have a good rest this afternoon?"

"No, not really," the visiting Marty replied, sighing. "I had a really terrible dream that I was back in the Biffhorrific world, and I was trying with all of my might to run away from Biff's Pleasure Paradise. I'm sure that you can relate."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the local Marty replied. "It's been over a year since that event, but that events does still give me terrible nightmares."

"Hell, I was in Orwell's reality," the visiting Marty said, sighing, "and even that world doesn't bug me quite as much. It may possibly be because we actually defeated Big Brother from that world! For all we know, though, Biff still rules his world."

"Wait a minute!" gasped the local Marty. "You were actually in Orwell's world? Do you mean the dystopian world that was portrayed in George Orwell's 1984. So, how could you end up in that world? Was it due to another problem with the DeLorean?"

"Actually, we didn't go there in a DeLorean," the visiting Marty replied. "It was really the clock tower that brought us into that world. Somehow, the clock tower bacame a trans-dimensional conduit - and Doc from that world came seeking our help. Believe it or not, he was a Prole. He was even married, and had two kids of his own."

"Whoa, this is heavy," the local Marty breathed. "So what about me... and you?"

"We didn't exist in that world," the visiting Marty explained. "Our parents did, though - and they were both Outer Party members. Neither of them were married."

"Well, at least we didn't exist," the local Marty replied, with a small smile. "I wonder if Michael J Fox did, though. If so, I wonder what his life was like."

"He wouldn't _be_ Michael J Fox, if he existed," the visiting Marty replied. "He may not even be Michael Andrew Fox, for that matter. At any rate, we should definitely be real grateful that we don't have to live in that world."

"You can say that again," the local Marty replied, shuddering.

"We're back guys," called out on the Docs, as they returned.

"So what did you find out, Doc?" the visiting Marty asked. "Were you two able to fix the destination locator? Will we be able to go back home after this?"

"I am so sorry," the local Doc said, apologetically, "but I really can't seem to figure out what went wrong. I never did get around to installing the destination locator, so probably only someone else with one of those can figure it out."

"Aw, shucks," the visiting Marty said, bummed. "Well, thanks anyway, I guess."

"Why don't you come join us for supper?" Clara asked. "Then you folks could be on your way. It'll at least be nice to be able to enjoy your company for awhile."

oooooooooo

"This is great chop suey, Clara," the visiting Marty replied, smiling.

"Thank you," Clara replied. Turning to the visiting Doc, she said, "It's quite unsettling to see just how much like my Emmett you are. I would guess that, up until about two years ago, your life was identical to that of my Emmett."

"Did you have Sabrina alter time," the visiting Marty asked, "after you guys moved back to 1985 - so that the two of you were married in the year 1977?"

"Yeah, we did," the local Doc replied. "Otherwise, people may be rather suspicious if I suddenly had a pregnant wife with two little boys. So we needed to enlist Sabrina's help. The only other option would have been to wait until 1993 to come back."

"I guess you and I had the same thought," the visiting Doc replied, smiling. "I guess some cosmic force has caused you to conceive Haven one year before we did."

"I suppose October 27 of last year was when the timelines diverged for us," the local Marty commented, smiling at his counterpart. "Until then, our lives were the same."

"It looks as if many things since then was the same," the visiting Marty replied. "For instance, we recorded the same songs with The Pinheads - and our father wrote the same stories since then. This reminds me, he finished up a new story - that he likes you to read, when you get a chance. The main character was inspired by you."

"Thank you," the local Marty replied, smiling. "It's fun to compare our lives like this."

"When we're done with our supper," the visiting Doc commented, "we can take a few pictures, and then Marty and I should move on - until we can find someone who may be able to help us return to our dimension. Thank you for supper, you guys."

"Well, I wish you guys good luck," the local Doc comment. "I wish I could be of more help to you. Anyway, it's been a real pleasure meeting you both."

"Same to you," the visiting Doc replied. "I once again apologize for the way that we startled you. It's just that I thought we really were home."

"It's understandable," the local Doc replied. "Have a save journey on your trip. I do hope, for your sake, that you do eventually make it back home."

oooooooooo

"So what are we going to do now, Doc?" Marty asked, sighing, as he stepped into the DeLorean. "I hope we won't be hopping through dimensions forever."

"You and I both," Doc said, sighing. "Well, I'll just keep punching in #EJ57 - and hope that we'll end up back home eventually. I'm getting rather tired, myself."

"Well, we may as well try not to lose all hope," Marty replied. "Anyway, it is quite fun getting to meet all of my counterparts - and being able to compare our lives. We can just try to look at the positive. After all, this could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, that's very true," Doc said, as he forced a smile. "I guess we'll see where we end up next. It will be nice if we end up in a world that we could recognize."

Marty smiled back, as Doc began to accelerate the DeLorean - until it reached 88 miles per hour. 


	11. Chapter 11

_November 26, 1986  
6:00 PM PST  
Parker Universe_

"Where are we, now, Doc?" Marty asked, as the DeLorean broke the time batter.

"Before we go anywhere else," Doc replied, "we should check out my old garage, in case my counterpart may still live there. Of course, we'll be passing the clock tower on the way. If it's Biff's Pleasure Paradise, then we'll just leave right away."

"Out of all the realities that we visited," Marty commented, "that last one seems to be the most similar to ours. I guess the birth of Haven was the only major difference."

"I wonder if my counterpart met Clara in this reality," said Doc. "In a way, being in the presense of alternate versions of Clara is a little unsettling. I mean, in a sense, she is my wife - yet, in another sense, she really is not my wife."

"That how I felt," Marty replied, nodding, "when I met alternate versions of Jennifer."

"It is also a bit unsettling to see my children at different ages," Doc added. "I mean, in one of the realities that we visited, Jules was still a baby - and, in that last reality, Haven was one year older than she's supposed to be."

"If would be strange to think that one of my counterparts already has kids," mused Marty. "I mean, Jennifer and I are only eighteen years old. Although, one year ago from today, we did end up visiting the reality where I became my own father."

"Oh, yeah, that was exactly one year ago, wasn't it?" Doc asked, smiling. "Come to think of it, I wonder how my counterpart from that reality is doing."

"It's hard to really say," Marty said, smiling. "I wonder if Calvin ever did tell the rest of his family about his true identity, and how the rest of the family would take to it."

"There is a lot of stuff to consider, isn't there?" Doc asked. As Doc took a look at the clock tower, he commented, "Well, the clock tower looks normal, at least."

oooooooooo

"Are you girls going out with Marty and Zach tonight?" Doc asked Jennifer and Clara.

"Yeah, we're going to eat at Francesca's Italian Diner," replied Clara, smiling. "I can hardly believe that it's been over a year, since I moved into this century. Jennifer is really like a sister to me. She reminds me of my older sister, Juniper."

"Jessica should be coming over here, soon," Doc added. "Maybe, over the weekend, you could help us clean up the garage for several hours. Jessica and I have plans to move into a bigger house, as the two of us would like to marry soon."

"Sure, we can do that, Doc," Jennifer replied. "I am so happy for the two of you!"

"I am, too," Clara replied. "I really do like this era, a lot. So many things have really improved within the last hundred of years. I really enjoy the fact that we woman can wear pants, now. This does certainly provide us with a lot more freedom."

"I hardly ever see you wear dresses anymore," Jennifer pointed out. "I remember that you used to be nervous about wearing clothes that were designed for men."

"Yes, I really was," Clara said, laughing a little. "You know, I really do have to laugh whenever people comment how things were so great about a century ago. The thing is, things were not all great. We, as woman, didn't have as many rights - and we did not have that much legal protection against stuff like rape."

"You have a good point, Clara," said Jennifer. "It's still so hard to believe that you're my great-great-grandmother. You and I are the same age, and we look identical."

"I sometimes really miss Juniper," Clara said, with melancholy. "It's very sad how she committed suicide, after Martin was stabbed in the saloon. It is so much like a romance story that ended in such a terrible tragedy."

"I'm not a huge believer in reincarnation," Jennifer commented, "but I kinda wonder if Marty and I may be the reincarnations of Martin and Juniper."

"You know, Jennifer," Clara said, sighing, "that relationship between you and Marty really does remind me of the relationship between Juniper and Martin."

oooooooooo

"I guess you still live in your garage, Doc," Marty said, as Doc pulled in towards the garage that was next to the Burger King. "I guess that means that your counterpart didn't meet Clara. I wonder if he's with Jessica in this reality."

"It's hard to say," Doc replied. "Why don't you go knock on the door, as I don't want to startle my counterpart too much. Maybe he could help us to return home."

"I certainly hope so," Marty said, sighing, as he walked up to the garage door. He felt rather nervous, as he reached out to knock on the door. What if he and Doc were not even friends in this reality. Even worse, what if they were bitter enemies?

"Marty!" exclaimed the local Doc, as he opened the door. "I really wasn't expecting to see you here until a little closer to seven. Also, where is Zach? I thought the two of you made plans to double date with Jennifer and Clara later this evening."

Marty was stunned by what he just heard. How on earth could Clara have ended up with Zach, instead of with Doc? Wasn't Clara old for Zach? Although, there was that fact that Clara was closer in age to Zach, than to Doc. It still seemed really strange to Marty, though - as he didn't think Clara and Zach had anything in common.

"Are you all right, Marty?" Doc asked, with concern. "You look a little shocked."

"No, I'm fine," Marty replied. "It's just that, well, I'm not who you think I am. I came here from a different reality, and Doc came here with me."

"I'm over here," the visiting Doc said, as he stepped up. "I installed a destination locator to the DeLorean a few months ago, and it seems to be on the fritz. So we can't seem to return back to where we belong. Could we stop here for awhile?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," the local Doc replied, as he let the visiting Doc and Marty in.

"Hello, Jennifer," Marty called out, as he saw his girlfriend's counterpart. After taking a closer look, his eyes grew wide. and he gasped, "Two Jennifers? Well, how the hell can there be two of you? You both look so much the same."

"Maybe for the same reason that there are two Docs," one of the Jennifers replied, a little defensively. "You must not really be Marty, either - now that I think of it."

"My name is Clara," said the Jennifer look-alike, softly. "I'm Clara Parker."

_Clara Parker?_ Marty thought, stunned. _I wonder if this is the same Clara that is Jennifer's great-great-grandmother, and the one who was raped by Buford._

"Nice to meet you, Clara," Marty said, nervously. "I'm Marty, but I came here from an alternate reality. It's alternate to you, anyway. I think you know what I mean."

Just then, there was another knock on the doorbell. The local Doc went to answer it.

"How great to see you, Jessica!" exclaimed the local Doc. "The brownies smell quite delicious. We have a couple of unexpected visitors here today. They are apparently here from an alternate reality. We might as well entertain them for awhile."

"Hello, Jessica," the visiting Doc said, nervously. "Well, I suppose you already know who Marty and I are - just that we're from a different reality."

"This is very interesting," Jessica said, smiling. "Would you like some brownies?"

"Yes, please," Marty replied. "They smell so yummy. So are you and Doc a couple?"

"We most certainly are," Jessica replied, smiling. "We even plan to move in together sometime next week, and we'll probably get married early next year."

"Good for you," Marty replied. "It's really nice that you and Doc hit it off so well."

Just then, there was another knock on the door. Marty felt quite nervous, as the local Doc went to answer the door. He did his best to focus on the brownies.

"It's so nice that you could make it, Marty and Zach!" the local Doc replied, as he let the two young men into the door. The visiting Marty stared at them, amazed.

"Would the two of you like some brownies?" Jessica asked the local Marty and Zach.

"Thank you so much, Jessica," the local Marty replied, as he grabbed some brownies.

"Hey!" Zach called out, as he spotted the visiting Marty. "Why is there another Marty here? What's going on here, Doc? Why are there also two of you."

The visiting Marty was stunned, as he knew Zach from his reality was still not privy to Doc's time machine. It seem so strange to him to think that this Zach was.

"All right, everybody!" the local Doc called out. "You all might as well sit down for a little while. I guess we are really curious to find out where exactly our counterparts came from. I have a feeling that these are not just past or future versions of us."

The visiting Marty was nervous, as he went to grab a seat. It was strange to see two people who looked just like Jennifer, and that one of them was her ancestor. 


	12. Chapter 12

_November 26, 1986  
6:50 PM PST  
Parker Universe_

The visiting Marty felt very nervous, as he grabbed a seat in the lab. He was a little curious by how Clara Parker ended up headed back to 1985 with Jennifer.

"I have a feeling we should just cancel our double date tonight," Jennifer suggested.

"Yeah, I agree," Zach said, nodding. "We can all go out some other time. I am very curious about why we have another Marty and another Doc here."

"All right, everyone," the visiting Doc said, sighing. "Where should we start? I guess we should start out with the evening that I unveiled the time machine to Marty."

"For me," the local Doc replied, "that would be the early morning of October 26 last year. I had asked Marty to meet me at Lone Pine Mall. I didn't even think to ask him to bring Jennifer along, even though I remember Marty and Jennifer from that week back in 1955. It's like my memory might have gotten a little hazy."

"It might be because of what happened in the original timeline," suggested the local Marty. "You only did ask me to show up at the mall. However, Jennifer really wanted to come along, too - so I really saw no reason for her not to come."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed the visiting Marty. "Are you actually telling me that you and Jennifer went back to the year 1955 together?"

"Yeah, that is what happened," Jennifer replied, quietly. "We accidentally disrupted the meeting between Marty's parents, so we had to spend the entire week trying to convince George McFly to ask Lorraine Baines out to the dance."

"That was what happened with me, too," the visiting Marty replied. "I suppose there was the advantage, though, of my mother not falling in love with me - since it was obvious that I was already taken. Is that about right?"

"Whoa!" the local Marty breathed. "Are you telling me that your mother actually had the hots for you? I can imagine that that must have really freaked you out."

"It did," the visiting Marty said, grimacing. "It also made it much harder for me to get my father to ask my mother to the dance. So I actually had to come up with this plan for my father to rescue my mother from me. The plan ended up backfiring a little, as Biff decided to get revenge on me for causing him to crash into a manure truck."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" breathed the local Marty. "I thought it was hard enough trying to get my mother to fall for my father. Jennifer had to get close to my mother, while I had to stick to my father. We did also have to deal with Biff."

"Biff tried to hit on me a few times," Jennifer said, grimacing. "I was so amazed by how well Lorraine and I were able to get along, as I knew that she didn't like me in the original timeline - simply because she it scandelous that I would call up a boy."

"Oh, yes, I remember all about that," the visiting Marty commented. "It looks like our lives were pretty identical, until the night that Doc showed us the time machine."

"It's so nice that Lorraine likes me in the new timeline," Jennifer said, smiling. "She is a much happer person, and she is very devoted to her husband and kids. I was quite hurt that, in the old timeline, she didn't like me. I just didn't understand why."

"I do remember how she was sometimes verbally abusive," the visiting Marty pointed out. "A couple of weeks before that fateful night, I had such a bad day. It started out with my mother yelling at me about what a disappointment I was, and even yelling at me about how she could love someone like me. Then everyone else was on my case, too. When I stopped by Doc's place, it was when I finally allowed myself to cry."

"Yeah, I still remember that day, too," the local Marty said, sighing. "It just felt like my life was really falling apart. It really does hurt to have your own mother speak real harshly to you. I still remember what I had to put up with."

"Yeah, I remember that day, too," Jennifer said, blushing. "I actually contributed to your already bad day. You know, I feel so bad about it, now."

"I can hardly believe this!" the visiting Doc explained. "This sounds so much like a reunion of sorts, from the way you guys are reminiscing over past events."

"Yeah, it is," the visiting Marty said, quietly. "It's like a reunion with Jennifer from the old timeline, back when it was called Twin Pines Mall. It's not like I could really talk to my Jennifer about the old timeline, and expect her to actually remember."

"Hey, everyone," the local Doc said, as he spoke up. "While you reminisce about the events from the old timeline, why don't I go out and pick up some burgers and fries for everyone? I don't know about you, but I'm getting really hungry."

"I'm really hungry, too," Clara agreed. "I guess hamburgers sound fine with me."

The visiting Marty looked up, as the local Doc headed out to Burger King. He could go for a burger or two right, now. It was also nice to see this version of Jennifer.

oooooooooo

"So what happened, after you returned from 1955?" the local Doc asked, as he came back with a few bags of hamburgers. "Did you guys then go to 2015?"

"Yeah, Jennifer and I both went to 2015," the visiting Marty explained. "Doc ended up knocking Jennifer out, though, when he thought she was asking too many questions."

"What!" gasped Jennifer. She turned to the visiting Doc and asked, "Why would you do a thing like that? I feel a little hurt that you would do that to me."

"It was a rather dumb thing to do," the visiting Doc said, blushing. "I wanted to bring Marty to 2015, so that he could step in for his son - so that his son wouldn't be going to jail. I figured it might teach him a lesson about not losing his judgement whenever people called him a name. I never expected to stay in 2015 for long."

"I regret to say that I lost my temper with Jennifer," the local Doc explained, "when she decided to take off, and she was asking Marty Jr all sorts of questions about the future. I said some things to her that I shouldn't have said, and Marty got all upset."

"Well, I said some things I shouldn't have said, as well," Jennifer said, blushing. "It was horrible how badly the two of us had fought, and poor Marty was so upset."

"At any rate," the local Marty said, sighing, "Jennifer was the one to point out that the top of Biff's cane and the bag that the almanac was in was found in the car. We were able to head back to 1955 to take the almanac away from Biff. I would really hate to have seen what 1985 looked like, with Biff being powerful and corrupt."

"Well, we _did_ get to see that world," the visiting Marty said, grimacing. "It was not very pretty, to say the least. In fact I still have nightmares about that world."

"So what exactly did that world end up being like?" Jennifer asked, with curiosity.

The visiting Marty took a deep sigh, as he briefly explained about how Biff's influence had changed major world events - as well the lives of his family, and that of Doc's.

"Whoa, this is heavy!" the local Marty breathed, after his visiting counterpart finished explaining about the Biffhorrific timeline. "In this case, I am so grateful that we were able to by-pass that horrible experience. That would be a living nightmare!"

"It was hard trying to avoid our other selves back in 1955," Jennifer explained. "Biff had actually managed to take advantage of me. In a nutshell, both Marty and I were knocked out - but George managed to come to our rescue."

"After we managed to burn the almanac," the local Marty added, "our time machine got struck by lightning, so Doc and I headed back to 1885 - while Jennifer was stuck in 1955. I became really sick, so Jennifer needed to bring some aspirin back to 1885 with her. It was so scary to be stuck back in the Old West."

"Wait a minute!" the visiting Marty gasped, stunned. "You went back to the Old West with Doc? I wonder how this must have felt for poor Jennifer."

"Why don't you hold that thought for awhile?" the local Doc said, as he stood up. "I'll go serve up some ice cream for everyone. Then we could explain what happened in the Old West. This is where Clara finally comes in, just so you know."

The visiting Marty sighed to himself. If Clara Parker ended up going back to 1985, he wondered what happened to Clara Clayton? Did she fall into the ravine, after all? 


	13. Chapter 13

_November 26, 1986  
8:00 PM PST  
Parker Universe_

"So, how did you guys meet Clara Parker?" the visiting Marty asked, as he began to eat his ice cream. "What made you decide to bring her back to 1985 with you?"

"We first met her," the local Doc explained, "as we were rescuing her from the Rusty River. When Jennifer and Clara first saw each other, they fell into a state of shock."

"I was shocked that Jennifer looked just like me," Clara added. "It's hard to believe that, if it wasn't for these wonderful people, I could have drowned. The current was just too fast, so it was a great struggle to try to pull myself out of the river."

"Wait a minute, Clara!" the visiting Marty asked, shocked. "Are you telling me that you nearly drowned - and that it was these people who rescued you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would have drowned," Clara said, quietly.

"Well, you were still alive," the visiting Marty explained, "when Jennifer and I went back in time a couple of months ago to the year 1903. You decided to look up your daughter, who was adopted by the Peabody's - and told her about her identity."

"Actually, I think I owe you all an explanation," the visiting Doc interjected. "Marty, I never told you this before - but Clara Parker did drown in the original timeline."

"What?" the visiting Marty asked, confused. "When did that happen?"

"The news of Clara Parker's drowning came just a few days after you returned to 1985," the visiting Doc explained. "I remember feeling upset about that, especially after I saw that she bore such a striking resemblance to your girlfriend."

"Whoa, this is heavy," the visiting Marty muttered. "So, then, what changed that?"

"Yeah, I'm rather intrigued, as well," Clara said, quietly. "What happened to change history, so that I didn't drown? I remember that the Peabodys adopted little Jenny."

"All right, well, Marty," the visiting Doc said, as he took a deep swallow, "remember how we went to the year 1880, and we went to Nevada to prevent Martin from being stabbed in a saloon? Well, it was that one event that had inadvertantly also changed the fate of Clara Parker. I knew about that after we returned to 1986 and I gained a few new memories. I guess I never saw a good reason to tell you, though."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Clara, stunned. "You went back in time to prevent Martin McFly from being stabbed - thus also saving my sister from killing herself?"

"Yeah, we did," the visiting Marty replied. "I kept having these nightmares that I was Martin, and that Bart Needles dared me to walk across the ridgepole of a roof."

"I remember that event," Clara said, softly. "Bart Needles was such a bad sort - but his younger brother, Billy, was an even worse sort of a person. He was in cahoots with Buford Tannen, and he kept trying to take advantage of me."

"Marty wanted us to go back in time to change his ancestor's destiny," the visiting Doc continued, "and I was initially hesitant, as I know the disasters that can result from tampering with history - even if the intention may be good. After the dreams had continued, though - then I figured that we did need to go back."

"Oh, I see," Clara said, softly. "I really do miss my sister a lot. I never figured her to be the kind of person who would commit suicide. After all, I remember how she was always giving Martin lectures about how important life is. I suppose losing Martin was a great loss to my older sister. I was in grief about that for a long time."

"It looks like you really went through a lot," the visiting Doc said, softly. "Anyway, I hope I don't come of seeming brash - but, uh, what happened to Clara Clayton?"

"Clara Clayton?" the local Doc asked, stunned. "I don't know her. Who is she?"

"My great-grandaunt was named Clara Clayton," Jessica commented. "She was that schoolteacher who was to come to Hill Valley, but nobody offered to pick her up - so she ended up falling into Clayton Ravine back in 1885. Is that who you meant?"

"Holy shit!" gasped the local Marty. "Every kid in my old school knows that story, as we all have teachers that we like to see fall into the ravine."

"Marty!" gasped the local Doc, stunned. "Do you think you could be any less tactful?"

"I wouldn't take it too personally," the visiting Doc said, quietly. "Yeah, Jessica, that is who I was talking about. I guess this would mean that, while you were all able to save Clara Parker - poor Clara Clayton didn't get so lucky."

"Great Scott!" gasped the local Doc. "It looks like both Claras died at around roughly the same time in the original timeline. I had no idea that Clara Clayton was planning to come to Hill Valley. I guess I wasn't in the Old West for as long as you were."

"I was in the Old West since January first of 1885," the visiting Doc explained. "I was able to set myself up as a blacksmith, as I spent the following eight months trying to make some repairs to the DeLorean. After I realized that suitable replacement would not be invented until 1947, I decided to hide the DeLorean inside the Del Gato mine - and I decided to write Marty a letter. I told him that he should head back to 1985."

"That must explain it, then," the local Doc said, sighing. "I decided to write Jennifer a letter right away, as Marty had fallen ill. It was something that could be treated with aspirin, but there were no suitable medicines to treat his condition in 1885."

"Well, this is giving me the creeps," Clara said, shuddering. "It is very scary to think that I would have died. I guess this really makes me appreciate how good it feels to be alive. It is rather freaky to think that some version of me is dead."

"I know the feeling," the visiting Marty replied. "When we were in the reality where I had an identical twin brother, I was told about about this reality where I actually was shot by the Libyan terrorists. I still remember how scary that event was to me."

"Hey, Marty," the visiting Doc asked, "do you remember when you were standing on the roof of Biff's Pleasure Paradise?" After the visiting Marty nodded, Doc continued, "Well, you actually did end up being shot by Biff. However, I was able to travel back in time to prevent that from happening to you. That's why I showed up just in time."

"Jesus Christ, Doc," the visiting Marty breathed. "I was always wondering how you were able to show up at just the moment that you did. This is so scary."

"This is creeping me out, too," the local Marty added. "I still remembered how scared I was to face those Libyan terrorists. This was the very first time in my life that I had a brush with death. Anyway, it is rather interesting to compare our lives like this."

"We could maybe write a song about this," suggested Zach, as he stood up.

The visiting Marty stared at Zach, stunned. Zach had been so quiet during the whole conversation, that Marty almost forgot that he was present.

"Well, Marty and I should probably head out of here soon," the visiting Doc said. "I suppose we should take a few pictures, before we get out of here."

The visiting Marty suddenly threw his arms around Jennifer, and hugged her tightly. It wasn't technically "his" Jennifer, but she did share his memories about the events from the original timeline - which Marty thought was fascinating.

"Take good care of yourself, Marty," Jennifer whispered, as she hugged Marty back.

"Thank you, Jennifer," the visiting Marty replied, as he released Jennifer and turned to hug his local counterpart. "It was really nice spending some time with you, too."

"Same here," the local Marty said, smiling. "I really hope that the two of you can find your way back home, soon. I wish you the best of luck."

oooooooooo

"So what are we going to do next, Doc?" Marty asked, as the two of them headed back towards the DeLorean. "Maybe we should turn in at our next destination."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all," Doc replied, as he stepped into the DeLorean. "I think this has been a really long day for both of us. It will be nice if we could eventually find a version of me that could help us to return home."

"It is interesting to meet other versions of myself," Marty commented, "but I really do want to go back home. I want to be able to see our version of Jennifer again."

"Marty, brace yourself for temporal displacement," Doc commented, as he started to accelerate the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. "I wonder where we'll end up next."

"Well, here goes nothing," Marty replied, just as the DeLorean hit the time barrier. 


	14. Chapter 14

_November 26, 1986  
9:00 PM PST  
Calvin Universe_

"So, Doc," Marty asked, after the DeLorean broke the barrier, "what's on the plan?"

"Why don't we head out and grab a bite to eat?" Doc suggested. "We could probably take a little break, before we try to find out where my counterpart lives. So, do you have any suggestions? I would really like to go to some place besides Burger King."

"How about A&W?" Marty suggested. "They have really good root beer, and I could go for some bacon cheeseburgers right now. How does that sound to you?"

"All right, then," Doc said, quietly, "I guess we could stop by A&W. I just hope that we don't run into our counterparts there. Maybe they have a phone book there."

"I think they do, Doc," Marty replied. "We could try to figure out where you live."

"All right, here we are now," Doc said, as he pulled into the restaurant. "I can lock up the DeLorean, and nobody besides you and me can access it. We could then head in for a little while. I think I'll probably just have a root beer float."

oooooooooo

Marty was trying to enjoy his bacon cheeseburgers and the music that was pumped over the speakers, when one of the waitresses decided to sit at a table next to him. Her name was Stacy, and she was one of Linda's good friends.

"Oh, hello, Calvin," Stacy said. "You really enjoy those bacon cheeseburgers, don't you? If I ate like that, I would probably be about as fat as a house, you know."

"Uh, hello, Stacy," Marty replied, with a little uncertainty. Could it be possible that they might have returned to the dimension where he had a twin named Calvin? If that was the case, why was Stacy assuming that he was Calvin?

"I heard all about the news of your brother," Stacy continued. "I think it's wonderful to hear that Marty has gotten a huge promotion at his job. I'm so happy for him!"

"Uh, yeah, this is awesome," Marty said, as he was trying to digest everything that Stacy had said. His older brother, Dave, had just been promoted in the reality that he belonged in. He wondered what kind of job his counterpart had.

"So are you happy for Marty?" Stacy asked, smiling. "You must be so proud of him!"

"Well, yeah, of course!" Marty replied, nervously. "I'm so proud of my twin brother!"

"Hey, Calvin?" Stacy asked, with sudden concern. "Are you sure that you're feeling all right? Is everything okay? You seem a little bit, uh, confused tonight."

"Uh, yeah, sure, everything's great," Marty replied, as he fidgeted a little. "Why do you ask? I just said that I was happy that my twin brother got promoted."

"Well, Marty is not your twin," Stacy pointed out, gently. "He is five years older than you - and you two don't look anything alike. You don't have a twin brother, Calvin."

"Oh, uh, well," Marty said, stammering, "I just meant that I, uh, I guess I sometimes wish that Marty was my twin brother. Anyway, yeah, I'm really happy for him."

"Oh, I see," Stacy said, quietly. "Well, Calvin, I suppose I'd better head back to work now. I can tell that you really love those bacon cheeseburgers. Enjoy your dinner. Be sure to tell your brother that I wish him the best of luck. This is great news."

"Uh, yeah, I will," Marty replied, as Stacy was heading beck to the kitchen. Turning to Doc, he said, "I don't believe this, Doc! It looks like my older brother has, somehow, been named Marty - while my counterpart ended up being named Calvin."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, stunned. "I wonder what has resulted in that change of events. Well, after we finish eating, I'll go track down my counterpart right away."

oooooooooo

After dropping Jennifer off at her home, Calvin decided to head over to Doc's lab. He was happy that his older friend and Jessica had plans to move in together. He had to admit that he would really miss that garage, though. After all, the two of them had so many fond memories of being in that garage. He knew he mustn't be selfish, though.

Calvin slowly made his way up to the door of Doc's garage. He had to admit that he did miss being the most important person in his friend's life. Still, it would be wrong to begruge his older friend of his happiness. Doc has been happy within the last few months - and Calvin knew that Doc deserved to have some romance in his life.

"Calvin, you made it!" Doc exclaimed, as he opened up the door. "Tomorrow, I really would like to show you the house that Jessica and I picked for us. When the two of us decide to tie the knot early next year, I sure would love for you and Jennifer to stand up at our wedding. I would like you to be the Best Man and the Maid of Honour."

"This is great, Doc," Calvin said, as he stepped into the garage. "I am so happy that the two of you are planning to spend the rest of your lives together. Perhaps, one of your kids may end up falling in love with one of my kids. That would be so nice!"

"Hey, Calvin," Jessica said, cheerfully, "How would you like to have some brownies?"

"Whew, these look delicious," Calvin commented, as he grabbed a few brownies. "I really would like for the two of you to stand up at our wedding, too - when Jennifer and I finally decide to get married. It's only fair to return the favour, you know."

"Well, Calvin, wouldn't you rather..." Doc started to ask, then there was knock at the door that interrupted them. Calvin swallowed, as he wondered who it could be.

"Hello, uh... Great Scott!" Doc said, he opened the door. "Calvin, I see another you standing outside of my lab. I wonder if this might possibly be your future son."

"Actually, no, Doc, I'm not," Calvin's look-alike said, said quietly. "I came here from an alternate reality - and Doc is here with me, too. We're both hopelessly stuck with hopping through alternate realities, and we can't seem to return home."

"I'm over here," said Doc's look alike, as he stood up. Calvin took a really close look at their visitors, and tried his best to not faint. "Look, can the two of us come in?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess so," the local Doc said, as he stepped aside to let the visitors in.

"So you're Emmett and Calvin, too?" Jessica asked, as the visitors stepped inside.

"Actually, my name is Marty," the Calvin look-alike explained. "My name is Martin Seamus McFly. I did use the name Calvin Klein, though - when I was in 1955."

"Holy shit!" gasped Calvin, as he was stunned by his counterpart's words. "My name was Marty in the original timeline! Hey, Doc, do you remember how you stopped by our house the following morning after I returned from 1955? You told Jennifer and I that we needed to head back to the future with you. I, however, told you that I was not interested - because I was reeling from the fact that my name had changed?"

"Great Scott!" gasped the visiting Doc. "We found out about your name being Calvin, when the two of us decided to grab a little bite to eat at A&W. We also found out that your older brother was named Marty, instead of Dave. it was a shock to us."

"I thought you and, uh, Marty must be twins," Marty explained. "In the first alternate reality that we visited, the two of you were twins - while Dave was still Dave. So are you saying that, when you woke up the next morning, you discovered that you were Calvin? This is so heavy. I wonder what had led to that change of events."

"I was very surprised, too," the local Doc explained, "when I saved Calvin from Cliff Tannen and his gang. I was worried that this event might create a time paradox."

"So, what about Linda?" Marty asked. "Is her name still Linda?"

"Yeah, it is," Calvin explained. "It took me quite a while to get used to the fact that my name was no longer Marty, even after my new memories had kicked in. I have to say that I kind of miss being Marty. I don't care for the name Calvin so much."

"Why don't you guys spend the night here?" the local Doc said. "I will take a look at your time machine tomorrow, and see if I may be able to figure out what's wrong."

"Hey, Marty," Calvin said, gently, "you can sleep at my house, if you'd like. I really don't mind spending the night here with Doc. We can maybe talk more tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think it's about time for me to turn in, as well," Jessica added. "I'll try to be here early tomorrow morning. I can hardly wait for us to move into our new home."

"Thank you so much, Calvin," Marty said, as he hugged his counterpart. "I sure can use some rest, as it's really been a long day for Doc and myself."

"Here's my skateboard," Calvin said, as he handed the stateboard to Marty. 


	15. Chapter 15

_November 26, 1986  
11:00 PM PST  
Calvin Universe_

As soon as Marty stepped into his counterpart's house, he was amazed by how much the house resembled his own. It seemed that, apart from the changes in name of his counterpart and brother, everything else about the McFly family was pretty much the same. He then saw his mother in the kitchen, and it looked like she was baking.

"Hello, Calvin," Lorraine said, as she threw her arms around Marty and kissed him on the top of his forehead. "How are you? How did your date with Jennifer go tonight?"

"Oh, uh, everything was so great," Marty replied, as he hugged his mother. "So what are you making, Mom? It looks like you're baking a cake. It looks so delicious."

"Oh, this is for Dr. Brown and Jessica," Lorraine explained. "I think it is so wonderful that the two of them have plans to get married early next year. I figured it would be nice to invite the two of them over here tomorrow, and we could have a little bit of a celebration. I still remember how it felt, when I fell in love with your father."

"That sounds great, Mom," Marty said, smiling. "I suppose you don't want us to have any of the cake tonight, then - is that right? I am getting pretty hungry, though."

"Well, we have some ice cream in the freezer," Lorraine said. "Oh, by the way, your dad would like you to read a short story that he wrote. He told me that he based the main character on you, and I think you would really enjoy the story."

"Yeah, okay, sure," Marty replied, wondering if it was the same short story that his father from the other reality he had visited wrote. "I really like all of his stories."

"Even though I am a little sad to see you grow up," Lorraine added, "I will be really excited about the day that you and Jennifer plan to get married. I would really love to have her for a daughter-in-law. I wonder what your children will be like."

"Well, Jennifer and I plan to raise our children up to be confident," Marty replied. "It is just like how you and Dad taught us to have confidence in ourselves, we sure plan to pass those values onto our own kids - and I hope they pass them onto their kids."

"You know, I will never forget Calvin Klein," Lorraine continued. "There was a time when your dad and I did not feel so comfortable talking about him - because, well, Calvin just happened to be my love interest before your father came along."

"Mom, what made you decide to name me after Calvin Klein?" Marty asked. He was curious about how his counterpart and older brother ended up with new names.

"You know, when your older brother first came along," Lorraine said, "you dad and I intitially had plans to give him the name David. However, after a little while, we then came to the decidion that we preferred the name Marty - so we then gave this name to your older brother. About five years later, after you came along, we then decided to name you after the boy that we knew briefly in 1955."

"Yeah, I guess that sounds very interesting," Marty said, a bit nervously. "I suppose, uh, this Calvin Klein made a really huge difference in your life - is that right?"

"You know, I remember you asking me this question last year," Lorraine added. "Do you not like the name Calvin, or something. There was even a time when you would answer to the name Marty, even though that was your brother's name."

"Yeah, I guess I do prefer the name Marty," Marty said, quietly. "I don't know, there is just something about the name Calvin that doesn't appeal to me so much. I'm not sure what it is, but I guess I'll admit that I sometimes wish Marty was my name."

"Well, honey," Lorraine said, as she hugged Marty again. "I think I'm going to turn in for now. It is getting really late, and I do have some pretty big plans for tomorrow. I wonder if Dr. Brown still keeps in touch with his nephew. He was such a sweet boy."

"Yeah, I guess I'll ask him about it," Marty said, nervously. "Have a good rest, Mom!"

After Lorraine headed off to her bedroom, Marty began to scoop up some ice cream for himself. It was strange to think of how he might've been named Calvin.

oooooooooo

"So you're married to Clara Clayton?" Calvin asked the visiting Doc, stunned. "I will admit that I never thought too much about this teacher who fell into the ravine. All I really knew was that every kid at my old high school knew the story, as we all have teachers that we'd like to see fall into the ravine. No offence to Clara, of course."

"It's so strange how fate works out," the visiting Doc said, smiling. "Anyway, I found out that Clara is the great-great-grandaunt of Jessica. I found that out from some of the other realities that we were in. I guess this really is a small world."

"You know," Calvin said, quietly, "I have to admit that I do miss being Marty. Even in 1955, I did not much like being called Calvin. It was just that my mother noticed that the name was printed on my underwear, so she just assumed that it was my name."

"I didn't even think of how Calvin would respond to no longer being Marty," the local Doc added. "I wasn't quite sure how long this ripple affect would take, until he would gain a new set of memories. I wasn't sure if he would retain the old memories."

"It does get very confusing," Calvin said. "It took me a while before I finally learned to stop answering to the name of Marty. I think my parents were concerned. I guess there are worse names that I could have been called. I may plan to name my future son Martin, though. I winder how my brother might feel about it, though."

"Your brother really doesn't look like a Marty," the visiting Doc commented. "I guess it's a silly thing for me to say, but I always thought he looked more like a Dave."

"Well, anyway," the local Doc said, as he looked at the clocks on the wall, "it's getting quite late now. I think we all better turn in for now, and we could check out your time machine tomorrow. It's still strange to think that you are married to someone else."

"Well, I wish you and Jessica the best of luck," the visiting Doc said. "It's so nice you did manage to find love, too - even if you and I didn't fall for the same woman."

Calvin began to prepare for bed, as he wondered how his counterpart was doing.

oooooooooo

The visiting Marty was eating a big bowl of ice cream at the dining room table, while his counterpart's older brother was filing papers next to him. Everything felt surreal, as he thought of how he wasn't truly at his home. He really hoped he would not end up having another nightmare. He felt a little afraid to go to bed.

"Hey, Marty!" called out Linda, as she stepped into the dining room. The visiting Marty and the older brother both turned around to look at Linda.

"Uh, yeah, Linda?" the visiting Marty asked, somewhat nervously. "What's up?"

"Uh, is your name Marty?" Linda asked, as she rolled her eyes. Turning to her older brother, she added, "Hey, Marty, I really need to have a talk with you."

_Actually, yes, it is_, Marty thought, to himself. He knew not to say that aloud, though. It felt so strange to think that his counterpart had been re-named Calvin, while his older brother had been renamed Marty. It was just so baffling to him.

"Linda, can't you see that I'm busy?" the older brother asked, with a heavy sigh. "I really need to get these papers turned back in by tomorrow morning."

"Look, Marty," Linda said, in a weary voice, "I understand that you just recently had a promotion, but this is no reason for you to have such a high and mighty attitude."

"I'm just busy, okay?" the older brother asked, huffily. "We could talk later, Linda."

"No, Marty," Linda protested, impatiently, "we really need to have a talk now!"

The visiting Marty decided to head off towards his bedroom, as he really was not in any mood to listen to his older siblings fight. He could finish his ice cream there, as he could relax to some music. As soon as Marty entered his bedroom, he was very stunned by how his bedroom looked almost exactly the same.

Marty decided to get ready for bed, as he was feeling rather tired. He was tempted to read through his counterpart's diary, but he knew it wasn't really any of his business. 


	16. Chapter 16

_November 27, 1986  
9:00 AM PST  
Calvin Universe_

As Marty stretched his arms, he had this strange feeling that something was out of place. He looked around his bedroom, and everything looked normal. His eyes then stumbled across a notebook that had the name "Calvin Seamus McFly" on it. It was at that point that Marty finally realized that he wasn't at home. Marty started to put his clothes back on, and he decided that he would head over to Doc's place.

"Hey, Calvin?" called out a familiar feminine voice. "Can I come in for a little while?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Marty replied, as he opened the door. "So what's up, Mom?"

"I'm a little concerned about you, honey," Lorraine said, as she sat on the bed. "Your sister told me how you started acting like your name is Marty, again. Are you feeling jealous of your brother? You don't have to be afraid to tell me what's on your mind."

"Uh, no, Mom," Marty said, quietly. "I mean, I'm very happy for my brother. I guess it's just that, well, I sometimes feel that Marty should've been my name."

"But Calvin is a very beautiful name," Lorraine insisted. "I don't understand why you have such a problem with your name. You know how your dad and I have often told you about Calvin Klein, the boy that we knew briefly back in 1955?"

"Uh, yeah, what about him?" Marty asked, nervously. "I remember you mentioning that he preferred to be called Marty, and my brother and I were named after him."

"Honey, there's something about Calvin that I never told you before," Lorraine said, as she took a deep breath. "Honey, you remind me so much of this precious boy. He was a lot like you. He knew how to skateboard, and that was before the skateboard had been invented. I also remember how he played Johnny B Goode on stage."

"Uh, Mom, that sounds awesome," Marty said, quietly. "So you said that he reminds you of me. I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence, you know."

"Maybe so," Lorraine replied, "but I still remember how, a few days after Calvin Klein left, your father pointed out how his Grandpa William looked a lot of Calvin Klein. You know who else your great-grandfather William resembled, honey?"

"Uh, who, Mom?" Marty asked. He had a feeling he already knew what his mother's answer would be. Marty was starting to feel a bit uneasy about this conversation.

"You, honey," Lorraine replied. "It's kinda funny how your great-grandfather's genes skipped your Grandpa Arthur and your dad, and went straight to you."

Marty remembered his trip to 1903 a couple months ago. He was rather amazed by how strongly he resembled his great-grandfather William. The only major difference was that William had brown eyes. He really missed William, to be honest.

"Anyway, honey," Lorraine said, as she patted Marty's arm, "I need to head out and run some errands now. Just know that you can always feel free to talk with your dad or myself, whenever there is something that's bothering you."

"Yes, Mom," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around Lorraine. "Well, I'm going to head over to Doc's house. I promised him that I would meet him this morning."

"Have a nice day, honey," Lorraine said, as she kissed the top of Lorraine's head.

"I will, Mom," Marty replied, as Lorraine left the room. He wondered how long it had taken his counterpart to adjust to having a brand new name. He began to consider how grateful he was that he was still Marty, after his trip to 1955.

oooooooooo

"Are you awake, Calvin?" asked a familiar masculine voice, as Calvin was stretching his arms. "Your counterpart just called, and he said he is on his way over. I'm going to head over to the bakery, and pick up some doughnuts for all of us."

"All right, Doc," Calvin said, as he sat up in bed. "I'm a bit afraid that my counterpart might have gotten me into... Well, not so much trouble, as I'm afraid my mother may be concerned about me again. It took me a few days to get used to fact that my new name was Calvin, and my mother thought I was undergoing an identity crisis."

"Great Scott!" gasped the visiting Doc. "You know, I hadn't thought of that - even if I did suspect that you had managed to alter history in some way. I really wonder what events led up to your parents deciding to give you and your brother new names."

"When I saved Calvin from Cliff back in 1975," the local Doc added, "my first thought was to wonder if Calvin McFly maybe had a twin. Although, I remember seeing that photograph - and Marty didn't appear to to have a twin."

"It's funny you should bring that up," the visiting Doc commented. "In the first reality that we visited - Marty did, in fact, have an identical twin brother named Calvin."

"I was worried about what affect that would have," the local Doc continued, "after I send Marty back to 1955. It looks like what actually happened was that the memory replacement came into affect - and then, shortly after returning to 1985, the ripple effect would catch up. Marty would have two sets of memories to contend with."

"It's a little hard to get used to," Calvin explained, "as it is sometimes hard to decide which of your memories are more real to you. My memories of the timelime where I grew up as Calvin feels a little more real to me, though."

"Well, I'm going to get some doughnuts, now," the local Doc said, as he prepared to leave. "I'll be back here in a few minutes. I'll be sure to get the glazed kind."

As the local Doc made his way to the door, a knock could suddenly be heard. After the local Doc answered the door, the visiting Marty started to walk in.

"Oh, uh, Calvin," Marty said, blushing. "I'm afraid that I got you in a little trouble with your mother. Well, not _trouble_ trouble - but she is worried about you, because I kept forgetting that my name is Calvin, and that Marty is really my brother."

"Oh, I was afraid that would happen," Calvin said, sighing. "Well, try not to worry so much about it. I guess it's not really a big deal. At least she isn't mad at me."

"No, she wasn't mad at all - just concerned," Marty replied. Turning to the visiting Doc, he asked, "Do you think we'll be able to head back to where we belong?"

"I'm afraid not," the visiting Doc said, sighing. "We both took a look at the DeLorean a little earlier this morning, and he doesn't know how the destination locator works."

"Aw, that's a real bummer," Marty said, sighing. "So how long are we going to stay here? I am pretty hungry right now, and I could go for a little something to eat."

"My counterpart went to pick up some doughnuts for us," the visiting Doc said. "We could probably prepare to leave, after we have a few doughnuts. I guess we should take a few pictures, too. You didn't leave anything at the house, did you?"

"Uh, no," Marty replied, as he looked around. "I have everything that I brought with me. Well, there has got to be another version of you that has a destination locator."

"I really hope so," Doc said, as he was feeling a little defeated.

oooooooooo

"Well, Doc, I wonder where we'll land next," Marty said, sighing. "I keep worrying that we might eventually return to the Biffhorific world. That place really gives me the nightmares, and I still remember how Biff tried to shoot me."

"Believe me, Marty," Doc said, as he opened the DeLorean doors, "that event was very terrifying to me, too. You know how the old expression goes. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. To be real honest, there's one thing I fear even worse than entering the Biffhorrific world. You know what it is?"

"What is it, Doc?" Marty asked. "The only thing I can really think of that may be more terrifying is George Orwell's 1984 world that we never defeated."

"Well, yeah, I guess there is that," Doc said, quietly. "I guess something that would bother me more on a personal level, though - would be a world where I let you keep the sports almanac, and you were to become rich and powerful."

"Really?" Marty asked, weakly. "I can't imagine that I would ever become a tyrant like Biff from the Biffhorrific world. Granted, I'm not perfect - but still..."

"Absolute power can corrupt even the nicest of people," Doc replied. "Well, let's get going, now. I hope that the next world we land in isn't too bad."

"I guess so," Marty said, as he stepped into the DeLorean. He sighed to himself, as Doc began to accelerate the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. 


	17. Chapter 17

_November 27, 1986  
10:30 AM PST  
Twin Pines Universe_

"So what's the first item on the agenda?" Marty asked, as the DeLorean crossed into another dimension. "I suppose we're going to check out the courthouse first, right?"

"Right," Doc replied. "I promise you, Marty, that if the courthouse has changed into Biff's Pleasure Paradise - we will leave right. So just try to relax, okay?"

"All right, Doc," Marty said, sighing. "Although, if Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre has become Stu's Cafe, we might have entered George Orwell's 1984 reality. Granted, we managed to defeat Big Brother earlier this year, but I am scared that we might land into another dimension where Big Brother still rules the world."

"I think you need to relax, Marty," Doc said, gently. "If it turns that this reality is a dangerous place to visit, then we'll turn around and leave straight away."

"I guess you're right, Doc," Marty replied. "It's really just that this inter-dimensional hopping is starting to get to me. Don't get me wrong. I think it is interesting to meet alternate versions of myself, but it's scary to think we may never return home."

"Getting worked up isn't going to solve anything," Doc pointed out, softly. "I suppose we should not try to eat out again, in case we have a repeat of what happened in the last reality. I suppose that must have come to you as a real shock, eh?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Marty. "I thought that Calvin was my counterpart's twin brother, and I never would have guessed that my older brother was named Marty. After we get back home, I'm wondering if I could maybe talk to my mother about this. If she asks why I'm curious, I could just explain to her that it was a dream that I had."

"I guess I do not see too much harm in it," Doc said. He looked around, and he said, "Well, the Courthouse Square looks pretty normal. I suppose that's good news. Now, we'll just see if my counterpart still lives next to that Burger King. If not, then we will head towards Lyon Estates - and see if my counterpart lives there with Clara."

"Well, at least the Courthouse Square looks pretty normal," Marty said, smiling.

oooooooooo

"So, is Jessica going to move in next week?" the local Marty asked his older friend.

"That's what we are looking at," Doc replied. "I can hardly believe that we've actually been dead for nearly three months. I can see the way some people look at me. Then again, it's not like I wasn't getting a lot of strange looks before I was shot."

"I think most people have come to accept that I'm alive again," Marty said. "I mean, I guess I do occassionally receive looks - as if I was a ghost or some creature of the undead. If I ever become a rock star, I do not ever want that going public."

"I don't blame you," Doc said. "So how are things going with your family, now?"

"My mother and I get along much better than we ever have," Marty explained. "My father has released about five short stories so far, and he's currently working on a novel. In a way, I'm kind of glad that the Libyans shot me. It appears that was my death was what had motivated my parents to clean up their lives a bit."

"What about Dave and Linda?" Doc asked. "Man, I just can't believe it's been so long since we last talked about your family. I know you've been doing a lot of catching up with your school, your band, your friends, and your family. As for me, I guess I was really smitten with Jessica. The last serious relationship I had ended in disaster."

"I won't ask," Marty said, smiling. "Anyway, I am really happy for you and Jessica. It is great that she's not freaked out by the fact that you were dead for three months."

Just then, the doorbell rang, nearly causing Marty to jump with fright.

"It might be Celeste," Doc said, as he went to the door. "She said that she may come over a little later tonight. Otherwise, it might be your parents. We'll see who it is."

Doc nearly gasped, as he opened up the door. He asked, "Are you two who we think you are? We certainly weren't expecting for you guys to show up today."

"Well, we are your counterparts from an alternate reality," the visiting Doc explained, "if that's what you mean. We have been hopping through realities for awhile, now."

"Are the two from the alternate reality, where Marty has a twin named Calvin?" the local Doc asked, quietly. "If so, it's been quite a few since I've seen you guys."

"Uh, no, we're not from that reality," the visiting Marty said, quietly. "Although we did end up visiting a reality where I had a twin named Calvin. Also, in that last reality we just visited, my counterpart's name was Calvin. It was a little bit creepy to me."

"Great Scott!" gasped the local Doc. "Well, why don't you guys go have a seat in the living room? I'll give you some orange juice and some doughnuts."

"Thanks, uh, Doc," the visiting Marty said, as he and doc walked into the living room.

"So, Doc," the local Marty asked, "Where do you think these people come from?"

"I have no idea," the local Doc replied, "but maybe Celeste can help them to return home. If anyone knows about inter-dimensional travel, it's her."

oooooooooo

"This place is decorated differently," the visiting Doc said to his younger friend. "You know, I do not see any sign that Clara lives here, or that I have any children. Still, I somehow manage to live in this house. This is really fascinating, I must say."

"Hey, Doc," the visiting Marty pointed out, "do you know how our counterparts asked if we were from that reality where I had a twin named Calvin?" After the visiting Doc nodded, Marty added, "Well, that is also the reality there we were told about another reality where you and I were both shot by Libyan terrorists."

"Great Scott!" the visiting Doc gasped. "Do you think this could be that reality?"

"Well, I don't know, Doc," the visiting Marty said, quietly. "It could be possible. You know, it is going to be so hard to not want to ask my counterpart what it felt like to be dead. I mean, it's not exactly like there's some etiquette book on how someone should to act around people who are back from the dead - but still..."

"I still remember how terrified I felt," the visiting Doc said, quietly, "when I first read your letter. It is so scary to think that I could be dead. Well, Marty, let's not be quick jump to conclusions. Our counterparts should be heading back here real soon."

"Right, Doc," the visiting Marty said, with a small smile. "It's just that I remember how I felt both times that I found out you've been shot. It was such a devastating time for me. Everytime I thought I would never see you again, I was so sad."

"Here you go," the local Doc said, as he and the local Marty walked into the living room. "I got you both some powdered doughnut holes. So do you regularly enter other realities? I have a feeling that Celeste may be able to help you."

"Uh, who's Celeste?" the visiting Doc asked, with curiosity.

"I wonder if this is the same Celeste I know," the visiting Marty said. "In the original timeline, Celeste was one of my mother's co-workers and rather close friends - and she was a little like an aunt figure to me. I admit I do really miss her."

"I think it is," the local Marty replied. "Is the original timeline, by any chance, the one where your mother was an alcoholic - and your father let people push him around?"

"Yeah, it was, in fact," the visiting Marty replied. "This was before October 26 of last year, when Doc unveiled the time machine to me. After I was driving away from the Libyan terrorists, I suddenly spent a week in 1955. After that, my parents were a lot happier than I have ever seen them. My mother has a different job - so, as a result, she never met Celeste. It will be nice to see her again, you know."

"You're so lucky," the local Marty said, sighing. "I never made it back to 1955. I was actually shot by the Libyan terrorists, before I could run away. So, as a result, I was dead for nearly three months. Since then, Doc gave up on time travel."

"So is that mall still called Twin Pines Mall?" the visiting Marty asked, very stunned.

"Yeah, it is," the local Marty replied.

Just then, the visiting Marty went into shock - and he fainted. 


	18. Chapter 18

_November 27, 1986  
11:15 AM PST  
Twin Pines Universe_

"Doc, why did he faint?" the local Marty asked, concerned. "What's going on here?"

"I have a good theory I know why he went into such a state of shock," the visiting Doc said, quietly. "This could possibly be a result of him finding out that he has, in fact, return to the original timeline. After all, it has been over a year now."

"Whoa, this is heavy," the local Marty breathed. "It's strange to think that our lives may have been identical, until the fateful night that I was shot by the Libyans."

"He actually has several sets of memories," the visiting Doc explained. "Anyway, I believe this has come as a great shock to him. I was never in this timeline, so this news really doesn't have as big of an affect on me. After all, you never visited my other self back in 1955 - so my life has been different since November fifth of that year. It's hard to imagine how my life would've been different, after that day."

"Well, for starters," the local Doc said, "I didn't have the encouragement in knowing that I would, one day, be successful in my inventions. For me, that week was rather uneventful. Although, at least I didn't have to risk my life trying to make sure Marty returns to 1985. I can imagine that it must have been rather stressful for you."

"Well, yeah, it was," the visiting Doc replied, "but Marty's visit did also give me some great joy in my life that week. I was actually real teary-eyed, as soon as I did finally retape that letter. It was so touching to know how much Marty really cared about me - and I felt so bad that I refused to listen to Marty's warnings."

"Why don't you guys stay here?" the local Doc suggested. "I'll head downtown, and I will go pick up some smelling salts. I should maybe call Marty's parents, too - as I'm sure that your Marty might like to see them again."

"Great Scott!" the visiting Doc gasped. "Out of all the realities that we've visited, I'm sure that this one is especially notable to Marty. Maybe this is most pivitol reality, as this is the reality that existed from before any time travelling ever took place."

"Well, I'll be back here, soon," the local Doc said, as he prepared to leave. "You can bring your Marty over to the guest room that's upstairs above this room. We'll try to gently ease your Marty into this, as we want to give him a little bit of a reunion."

"Does Lorraine know about your time machine?" the visiting Doc asked, stunned.

"Yeah, she knows all about time travel and alternate realities," the local Doc quietly explained. "Once, she and Celeste even tried to bring Calvin from the reality where Marty has a twin into this reality - because they missed Marty a lot. They were very intent on bringing Marty back, they didn't even realize they had the wrong twin."

"Well, I guess we'll see you later, then," the visiting Doc said, as his counterpart left.

oooooooooo

"Where am I?" muttered the visiting Marty, as he woke up.

"Everything is okay, Marty," the visiting Doc said, gently. "It looks like you just went into shock, when you discovered that you had returned to the original timeline."

"This is really heavy, Doc," the visiting Marty mumbled. "You know, I do remember asking you if it was possible to visit old timelines - but I never actually thought this would be possible. So what's on the agenda, Doc? I feel a bit faint."

"Your parents should be here very soon," the visiting Doc explained. "I mean, your parents from this reality. They know all about time travel and alternate realities, so we figured that you should see them for a little while. How does that sound?"

"Jesus, Doc," the visiting Marty mumbled, "I never really thought there would still be a reality where my parents were the same way as they originally are."

"Actually, they're not still the same way," the local Marty commented, as he sat down next to his visiting counterpart. "As I was dead for almost three months, my parents decided that they needed to turn their lives around. My father did finally take a stand to Biff, a few days before I was brought back to life."

"Whoa, that's such good news!" the visiting Marty gasped. "You know, I do feel bad about how I used to get impatient with my father. I wish I was more understanding of him. I regret to say that I was still rather mad at him on the night I went back in time. It wasn't until I spent a week with him in 1955, that I saw him in a new light."

"Yeah, and that was about the same time I was shot by the Libyans," the local Marty said, quietly. "I guess all he really needed was for someone to believe in him."

"You know," the visiting Marty explained, "I remember feeling so hurt by some of the things that my mother would say to me. I can still remember how I wished she was a bit more affectionate. I used to envy all my friends who had affectionate mothers."

"I know exactly how you feel," the local Marty said. He suddenly chuckled a little, as he added, "Well, of course I do! I am you! I have to admit that I sometimes do wish I could go back to 1955, so that I can convince my father to stand up to Biff."

"Actually, that was one of the most stressful weeks of my life," the visiting Marty told his counterpart. "I was never sure if I would be able to bring my parents together. It was quite scary to think that I might be erased from existence. Of course, there was also the fact that I had to make sure that I caught the lightning bolt in time."

"It does sound rather scary," the local Marty said, smiling a little. "Well, I guess it is better to just look towards the future. I might as well help to encourage my parents in all ways possible. I'm so glad that my mother and Jennifer finally get along."

"George and Lorraine are here, now," the local Doc said, as he walked into the room.

"All right, then," the visiting Doc said, as he sat up. "Let's get going. I hope this isn't too big of a shock to them. You said that they know all about alternate realities?"

The visiting Marty was feeling very nervous, as he walked out to the living room. He had not seen the old version of his parents in over a year, and that feeling would be rather surreal. How would these parents take to him?

As the visiting Marty took a rather close look at George and Lorraine, he noticed that they looked halfway between the way Marty remembered them from the old timeline and the way that he knew them from the new timeline. It was very obvious that they were making major improvements. He suddenly felt very happy for them.

"Hey, honey," Lorraine gushed, as she began to throw her arms around the visiting Marty. "Do you remember us? Dr. Brown told us all about you. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Mom," the visiting Marty murmured. "You look great! It looks as if the two of you have improved dramatically, since the last time I saw you guys."

"Honey, I have so much I would like to apologize for," Lorraine said, softly. "I know I haven't exactly been the best mother that I could've been. There have been several times when I lashed out at you, and said things that I shouldn't have said. I really do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I feel so bad about it, honey."

"Aw, Mom," the visiting Marty purred, "of course I can forgive you. You know, I still don't understand why we keep hopping between dimensions like this - but I'm very glad that we ended up being here. I really do miss you and Dad a lot, you know."

"How about a hug for dear old Dad?" George asked, as he reached out his arms. The visiting Marty quickly threw his arms around his father, as the two of them embraced tightly. The visiting Marty started weeping a little, as he began to strongly regret how he used to treat this version of his father. He regretted how he got so impatient.

"Are you all right, Marty?" Lorraine asked, with concern, as she gently squeezed the visiting Marty's shoulder. "I hope you understand how much we really love you."

"Honey, don't cry," George said, as he kissed the top of the visiting Marty's head. "I am sorry that I have let you down many times. I should've listened to you more."

"Actually, Dad, it's me," the visiting Marty said, sniffing. "I really regret that I haven't always been patient enough with you. I was so self-centred on the last day that I was with you. I was concerned about the car, and I should've been more understanding."

"Well, it's all in the past, honey," George said, as he hugged the visiting Marty. 


	19. Chapter 19

_November 27, 1986  
1:00 PM PST  
Twin Pines Universe_

"These are great stuffed shells, Mom," the visiting Marty commented, impressed.

"Thank you, honey," Lorraine said, smiling. "You know, this really was one of best years of our lives. We even had our second honeymoon earlier this summer."

"I still enjoy watching The Honeymooners every now and then," George added, "but I still feel bad about not paying attention to my wife - or to you darling children."

"Well, since you guys know about time travel," the visiting Marty said, smiling, "it was just a little over a year ago, that Doc and I decided to head to 1925. We got to spend the whole week with your father, and I sure understand better why you were the way that you were. There was even this time your father stood up to Jiff, but he ended up being beaton up for it. I also found out that he and Mr. Strickland used to be friends."

"What happened between Grandpa Arthur and Mr. Strickland?" the local Marty asked.

"Basically, your Grandpa Arthur wanted to join this elite club," explained the visiting Marty, "and, in order to join, he had to do some real nasty things to his friends. The thing is, Mr. Strickland never did forgive him - so that would be why he has a major grudge against the McFlys. Now I can understand why Strickland has that attitude."

"Wow, I never knew about it!" gasped the local Marty. "So, have you met any of our other ancestors? It sounds like you really have done a lot of time travelling."

"Well, I met Seamus and Maggie," the visiting Marty replied, "when I was in the Old West. Buford Tannen didn't like him, either - so this might be where the rivalry with our families have started. Buford was a really huge pacifist, you know."

"This was after my DeLorean time machine was struck by lightning," the visiting Doc added. "I told Marty that I wanted him to head right back to 1985, but I guess Marty couldn't stand the idea of never seeing me, again. After all, I was shot by the Libyan terrorists - and I also was shot by Buford Tannen in another timeline."

"So, guys," the visiting Marty asked, nervously, "do you remember what it was like to be dead? I mean, you said the two of you were dead for nearly three months."

"Actually, no, we don't remember," the local Marty said, "even though I'm pretty sure we were in heaven. We don't remember our afterlives in any real detail, though."

"My theory about that is," the local Doc added, "if we were to actually remember our afterlives, then we would not want to be alive again. It does feel real nice to be alive again, though. After all, I have Jessica in my life, now - and we plan to marry soon."

"Congratulations, Doc!" the visiting Marty said. "You know, in all the realities that we visited so far, you ended up with either Jessica or Clara. Clara Clayton, believe it or not, was actually this schoolteacher who fell into Clayton Ravine back in 1885 - and, yeah, I do know about how every kid in your school knows about the story."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed the local Marty. "I never would've guessed that Doc would end up marrying the teacher that Clayton Ravine was named after."

"That's not all," the visiting Doc said. "We also found out that Clara's sister, Greta, is the great-grandmother of Jessica. The thing is, they do have the same body shape - it is just that Clara had brown hair and brown eyes. I was shocked to find that out."

"Well, that sounds so fascinating," George commented. "I never knew much about Seamus and Maggie. I was really shocked to find out how much Maggie resembles my wife, though. I guess we McFly men just happen to be attracted to woman with the same body shape. My Aunt Alice really resembles my wife, too, you know."

"We also met William a couple months ago, too," the visiting Marty added. "Besides the brown eyes, the two of us looked so much alike. I also found out where you got your hair and your eyes from - which was from his wife. She wasn't tall, though. In fact, the had the same body shape as Mom and Jennifer."

"I know why I used to dislike Jennifer," Lorraine said, blushing. "She reminded me so much of me, when I was a teenager. The thing is, I was so jealous of her. I am quite fond of her, now - now that your father and I decided to turn our lives around."

"The ironic thing is," the visiting Marty continued, "William had actually, at one time, dated Jennifer's great-grandmother - who has the same name as her. She had been adopted by the family of Otis Peabody, but she soon changed her last name back to Parker. Now the thing I am rather confused about is, when I was in 1903, it was her biological mother - Clara Parker - who persuaded her to change her name back."

"The thing of it," the visiting Doc added, "in the timeline before we went back in time to 1880 to prevent Seamus' brother, Martin, from being stabbed to death in a saloon - Clara Parker had drowned in Rusty River. I found this out several days after I sent Marty back to 1985 from 1885. I never thought to tell Marty or Jennifer about it."

"I actually decided to find out about my family history within the last year," George explained, quietly. "I was surprised, too, to discover that my Grandpa William used to have a romantic affair with Jennifer's great-grandmother. It even turned out she decided to change her name back to Parker after her biological relatives, Mark and Jamie Parker, told her about who her biological parents were."

Just then, the doorbell rang. The local Doc went up to answer the door.

"Jennifer and Celeste!" the local Doc gasped. "It's so nice the two of you could make it. We have some unexpected visitors. We have a different version of Marty here."

"Hey, Celeste!" the visiting Marty called out. "I remember you. I used to be in this timeline, too! So far, I never did manage to meet any other versions of you."

"You're not from the reality where you have a twin, are you?" Celeste asked.

"No, he's not," the local Doc said, "but this was also his original timeline."

"Hey, Celeste," the visiting Doc said, nervously, "I was wondering if you could help us to return home. We keep hopping between dimensions, and we're really hoping that you might be able to help us. Anyway, it's so nice to meet you, too."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Celeste said, softly. "I'll take a look at your machine, and see if I can do anything to help. Hey, visiting Marty, can I have a hug?"

"You sure can," the visiting Marty replied, as he threw his arms around his old friend.

"Can I have a hug, too?" Jennifer asked. Then, turning to the local Marty, she added, "I hope you don't mind - but your counterpart does remember me, as well."

"Of course not," the local Marty replied, smiling. "It's funny to think that this version of Marty actually used to be, well, me! It is just that he did manage to escape those Libyan terrorists - so we have had very different experiences since."

"I did miss you, Jennifer," the visiting Marty said, huskily. "I think we might as well touch base a little, and do some catching up. It is very nice to see you again."

"All right, everyone," the local Doc said, "I'll let you all do some catching up - as I head out with my counterpart and Celeste to take a close look at his machine, and see if we could possibly do anything to fix it. We should be back in a few hours."

"We'll see you guys later," the visiting Marty said, smiling.

"Now why don't we take a few pictures of you guys?" Jennifer suggested. "This event really is like a reunion of sorts, you know. This is so amazing."

oooooooooo

"So Celeste wasn't able to fix the destination locator?" Marty asked, concerned.

"Unfortunately, no," Doc replied, as he opened the DeLorean doors. "It appears that she used magick of some sort to operate her trans-dimensional machine. So she was not able to figure out how to operate the computer device that I have."

"Well, at least she tried," Marty said, as he stepped into the DeLorean. "I have to admit that it was quite nice to catch up on some old times, though. Although, that was such a big shock to me. I sure didn't see that one coming, you know."

"Anyway," Doc said, "we won't give up. I am sure that we will eventually run into a version of me who could help us to return home. So let's not give up hope, yet."

"You're right, Doc," Marty said, smiling. "I do wonder where we'll end up next."

"Well, Marty, brace yourself for temporal displacement," Doc said, as he started to accelerate the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. "I'm sure we will be home soon."


	20. Chapter 20

_November 27, 1986  
4:00 PM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

"Well, Doc," Marty asked, as soon as the DeLorean broke the barrier, "should we go check the mall, to see whether it's Twin Pines Mall, or not?"

"Naa, it's too far out of the way," Doc replied. "Have you noticed anything about the clock tower, as we were heading back to Hill Valley Park. Now that I think of it, I did notice that there was something off about the clock tower, but I really couldn't think of what it was before. Do you know what I'm referring to, Marty?"

"Uh, no, not really," Marty said, quietly. "I guess I was just so relieved that it wasn't Biff's Pleasure Paradise - but something about it did strike me as a little different."

"I noticed that the ledge was still intact," Doc explained. "It may have been nearly forty years ago, from my standpoint, but I still remember this day so well. When I was trying to hook the cable up to the clock, I accidentally broke the ledge."

"The ledge?" Marty asked, with confusion. Suddenly, he gasped, "Oh, yeah, I know what you are talking about! Jesus, Doc, I didn't even think of that. I guess I should have noticed that right away. I really hadn't thought much about that ledge."

"I will never forget how scared I felt," Doc said, quietly. "I was so afraid that I might fall to my death, but I knew how important it was to get you back to 1985."

"It's so funny how that event was nearly forty years ago to you," Marty commented, "but this only happened a little over a year ago, to me. It's so funny how time travel works, you know. Well, I guess the clock tower over there looks normal."

"Yeap, yeap," Doc said, as he took a really close look at the clock tower, "and I also see that the ledge is there, so this must be a reality where I saw you back in 1955."

"So we're going to see if your garage is still next to the Burger King?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, we might as well," Doc replied. "If it is not there, then I probably live in that house on Lyon Estates. It is very amazing how my other self lived there in that last reality, even though he never met Clara. I guess I was destined to live there."

"So, I guess if you never met Clara," Marty said, smiling, "you would have ended up with Jessica. I wonder who Jessica from our reality may end up marrying, then."

"It's amazing how this one single event can start a chain reaction," Doc commented.

oooooooooo

"Man, I am so tired, now," Marty commented. "Why don't we take a little rest, now?"

"All right, then," Doc said, breathing heavily, "I suppose we have been working hard all day. You know, in a way, I sure will miss this garage. On the other hand, though, it is nice that Jessica and I will be moving in together. It's great to have met her."

"Well, I'm happy for you, too, Doc," Marty said. "It's so nice that you and I both have some romance in our lives. I bet you can hardly wait for to get married to her, eh?"

"I am so happy that Sabrina introduced me to Emmett," Jessica said, dreamily. "It is so nice that we both have a big passion for Jules Verne. The first time I read Around the World in Eighty Days, I became immediately hooked. I still remember how I had found it so amazing how precise Phileas Fogg was about everything."

"Actually, my favourite is 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea," Doc replied. "Just think, if I had never read Jules Verne, I maybe never would've been interested in science."

"It's nice that I met a man as smart as you," Jessica commented. "So you said the teachers in school were thinking of skipping you ahead a few grades?"

"That's correct," Doc said, nodding. "My parents were against the idea, though. They were worried about how it may have an impact on my social life. When I was in high school, I didn't have too many friends - and, in fact, my two closest friends were my cousins. Of course, there were also those few kids why try to be nice to everyone."

"Yeah, my teachers decided to skip me ahead one grade," Jessica explained, "when I was in junior high - but my social life started to suffer greatly, so my parents decided to appeal on my behalf, and then I was brought back down."

"I do appreciate that my parents thought of what they figured was best for me," Doc continued, "but I never really was a sociable type. I was never the type of person to like huge crowds - then again, I guess they were worried that I might be bullied."

"Well, you said that Howard Needles used to bully you," Marty commented. "I guess the Needles area lot like the Tannens, and they live to bully other people."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Doc walked over to the door to answer.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "Why is there another Marty here? Are you Marty Jr?"

"Uh, no," the other Marty said, quietly. "I'm here from an alternate reality. Doc came here with us, too. We've been hopping through alternate realities over a day, now."

"I'm right over here," the visiting Doc said, as he walked up. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to help us to return home, but I thought we might spend some time with you."

"Oh, yeah, I know about alternate realities," the local Marty exclaimed. "One time, I actually switched places with Michael J Fox - and it turned out that Michael J Fox had played me in a movie called Back to the Future, in an alternate reality."

"Whoa, this is heavy," exclaimed the visiting Marty, as he stepped inside. "I entered the Family Ties Universe once, and I even met Alex P Keaton - and I also found out that Michael J Fox played me in a movie called Back to the Future."

"You're kidding!" gasped the local Marty. "It turned out I entered an alternate reality where both Alex P Keaton and I were fictional characters played by Michael J Fox. It was such a surreal experience. It was hard pretending to be Michael J Fox!"

"Whoa, that must have been a real experience!" the visiting Marty exclaimed.

"Apparently, the telepathic device I was working on caused the switch," the local Doc explained. "So Marty ended up switching bodies with Michael J Fox from the alternate reality. I guess that was a very scary experience for both of them."

"It certainly was for me!" the local Marty exclaimed. "After all, I had nowhere to turn to. As much as I do admire Michael J Fox, it was so scary to think I might have to be him for the rest of my life - especially in a universe where I was a fictional character in a movie. I might have gotten poor Michael committed, if I kept insisting that I was Marty McFly. I am glad that Doc was able to get the two of us switched back."

"Anyway," the visiting Marty said, smiling, "you did spend a week in 1955, right?"

"I certainly did," the local Marty replied. "That was like the most stressful week of my life. I wasn't sure I would be able get my parents to fall in love."

"Well, at least that part is the same," the visiting Marty commented. "Did Doc bring you and Jennifer to 2015 the next day - to keep your son from going to jail?"

"Actually, no," the local Marty replied. "What happened was that our future son came here. He told me about how, if I raced Needles, I would get into this terrible accident that would make my life go downhill. I am so thankful he came back to warn me."

"He actually stole the time machine," the local Doc explained, "as I was in 2015, and I was trying to backtrack to that one event that would land Marty's children in jail. It wasn't until Marty's son failed to show up, that I began to realize that something was wrong. The timeline around me changed, when Marty's son was in 1985."

"Whoa, this is heavy," the visiting Marty gasped. "So what did happen after Marty Jr finally returned to 2015? Did he go from being a wimp to a confident person?"

"Marty Jr?" the local Marty asked, confused. "I thought that his name was Norman."

"You do end up calling him Marty McFly Jr," the local Doc commented. "He may have just chosen the Norman alias, when your mother asked him who he was."

"So, what about the daughter?" the local Marty asked. "Do I really name her Doris?"

"Actually, her name is Marlene," the visiting Marty explained. "I was a little surprised to find out that we do end up naming our kids Marty Jr and Marlene, and that both of them looks so much like me. So did this whole experience transform Marty Jr?"

"It did," the local Doc replied. "I'm sure it took him a little while, though, to adjust to having two sets of memories. It was probably harder for him, than it was for you."

The visiting Marty figured that it was so true. At least his personality never changed - well, except for the part about how he used to react to being called "chicken". 


	21. Chapter 21

_November 27, 1986  
4:30 PM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

"Anyway," the local Doc was saying, as he stood up, "Are you all feeling hungry right now? I can head out and grab some dinner for everybody. I really would like to have something else besides Burger King, though. I'm a bit tired of that place."

"How about picking up some roast beef sandwiches from Arby's?" suggested the local Marty. "I would like to have three of them, please - with lots of horseradish sauce."

"I'll have the same thing that my counterpart is having," added the visiting Marty.

"Arby's sounds fine with me, too," the visiting Doc added. "Two sandwiches would be enough for me, and I would like some Arby's sauce to go with mine."

"I'll have three roast beef sandwiches, too," added Jessica. "I'm really hungry."

"All right, guys," the local Doc said, as he prepared to leave, "I should be back here no later than an hour. It's so nice to know that you all have hearty appetites."

After the local Doc left, Jessica turned to everyone and said, "That's one I really like about Emmett. He doesn't feel the incessent need to lecture me about how I need to lose weight, like several others do. He accepts me just the way that I am."

"I think you look wonderful, Jessica," the visiting Doc said, smiling. "I'm not exactly a health conscious person myself, although Clara and I usually do try to encourage our children to develop healthy eating habits. I am not who is excessively concerned with preparing super-healthy meals, though. Besically, we just eat normal food."

"According to what I found out about the future," the visiting Marty said, "Marlene is the one who is pretty health conscious, while Marty Jr isn't so much."

"So who's Clara?" Jessica asked, stunned. "It's very amazing that you ended up with someone else, even though I am now really concerned of what might happen - if my Emmett was to ever meet this Clara, especially since the two of you are married."

"I wouldn't worry about it so much," the visiting Doc assured Jessica. "I actually met Clara back in the Old West. From what we found out in the other realities we visited, Clara Clayton is your great-great-grantaunt - so there is this family connection."

"Oh, goodness!" gasped Jessica. "It's really that Clara? The one who fell into Clayton Ravine just a little over a century ago. I'm not sure what to say."

"Hey, yeah, every kid from my old high school knows that story," exclaimed the local Marty. "The thing of it is, we all know that story - because we all have..."

"Yes, Marty, we already know what you're going to say," the visiting Doc said, cutting in. "By the way, Marty, I could think of a lot of people that I'm not real fond of - but I would never wish for them to die. Anyway, Clara is a very sweet woman."

"Hey, I never said that I myself felt that way," the local Marty protested. "Anyway, I never even met Clara! It's not like I'm glad that she fell over that ravine."

"Aw, teens will be teens, I guess," Jessica replied, laughing. "So how did you come to be in the Old West? I know that my Emmett has express some interest in the era."

"Well, it's kind of a long story," the visiting Doc explained. "Basically, it all started out when I decided to bring Marty to 2015 to take his son's place - and, because Jennifer was with Marty, I figured that I had to take her along, too. I made a few mistakes on my part, so we ended up having this whole mess with the sports almanac."

"What about the sports almanac?" the local Marty asked, with curiosity.

"Well, basically, Marty wanted to bring this sports almanac back with him," explained the visiting Doc, "which I didn't allow him to do, as I had moral objections to it. What I never counted on, though, was Biff finding this almanac - and then deciding to take the time machine back to 1955, to give it to his younger self."

"So what happened after Biff gave the almaanc to his younger self?" the local Marty asked. "Knowing how Biff can be, it sounds like that could lead to a real disaster."

"Oh, it certainly did," the visiting Marty said, grimacing. He started to explain to his counterpart about his experiences in the Biffhorrific 1985.

"Whoa, it sounds like Biff became really evil," the local Marty commented. "I am so happy that my son decided to come back to 1985. It's so scary to think of what my future might have been like, had I chosen to race Needles."

"I was hoping that you would learn your lesson," the visiting Doc explained, "after I decided to have you step in for your future son. Looking back now, I guess it would have been better for me to just show you how your future went downhill. I suppose my mind just wasn't working as it should. I just figured that everyone have already tried to tell you how you shouldn't lose your judgement, and you just didn't listen."

"I think it was because my other self eventually just gave up on life," the local Marty said, shaking his head. "My future son gave me such a shock, though, and I realized just how important it was for me to change my attitude. I could remember how I felt so terrible about letting my future son down. I hope to become a good father."

"I wasn't even thinking about that," the visiting Doc said, quietly. "I guess I can also realize how careless I was with the time machine. I should not have left it unlocked, where just anyone could take the time machine on a joyride through time."

"I just thought of something," the visiting Marty exclaimed. "We're lucky that old Biff even decided to bring that DeLorean back to 2015. I mean, we could have ended up stuck in the Biffhorric version of 2015 - with no way for us to return home."

"Well, it sounds like you two have had quite the adventure," Jessica commented. "So how did you end up being back in the Old West, through trying to fix up that mess."

"Simply put," the visiting Doc explained, "after Marty was finally successful in taking the almanac away from Biff, and we were able to burn it, the DeLorean I was sitting in was suddenly struck by lightning - which landed me back to 1885."

"So you actually went back to November 12 of 1955?" the local Marty exclaimed. "I suppose this means that you had to spend the whole day trying to avoid your other selves. I'm so glad I didn't have to go through that. It sounds like a real disaster."

"It was probably a little bit more stressful," the visiting Marty commented, "than the entire week I spent in in 1955 the first time around. At some point, Biff's gang even tried to jump my other self on stage - which could have caused a huge paradox."

"Hey, I just thought of something," mused the local Marty. "We both know about the movie from another universe called Back to the Future - where we are just a couple of fictional characters, right? I did time the end of this movie - and I remember how that scene where Doc pulls up as Jennifer and I are about to kiss, and tells us about how we need to go back to the future with him was only about eighty seconds."

"Oh, really?" gasped the visiting Marty. "Now that's not including the credits, right?"

"Uh, no," the local Marty replied. "I timed it from the very beginning of the first sonic boom to the part where Doc flies this DeLorean towards the camera. The screen just went all white after that. Then, that's when the credits began to start."

"So other than the last eighty seconds of the movie," the visiting Doc asked, "all the other events that happened in that movie were the same to you? Is that right?"

"That's right," the local Marty replied. "I remember being so confused about why the movie ended a little differently from what really happened. I guess I just figured the directors just decided that the movie needed a slightly more dramatic ending."

"I have a huge feeling that there will be a few sequels in the future," commented the visiting Marty. "You know, this very idea does still freak me out a little bit."

"I'm certainly freaked out," Jessica said, speaking up, "and I'm certain that I wasn't even a character in the movie. It's very strange to think that Marty and my Emmett are just figments of someone's imagination in another universe."

"I'm back, everyone!" called out the local Doc, as he stepped into the lab. "I should have enough roast beef sandwiches to go around. I have a lot of horseradish sauce and Arby's sauce, too. Now why don't we all start enjoying our dinner, shall we?"

Everyone cheered in agreement, as they all ran up towards the local Doc. 


	22. Chapter 22

_November 27, 1986  
5:15 PM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

"You know what's so funny about this whole thing?" mused the visiting Marty. "This is the second time in a roll that I ended up in an old timeline that I once belonged to."

"Oh, what was the other reality you went to like?" the local Marty asked.

"Basically, my counterpart never did time travel in that other reality," explained the visiting Marty, "and the mall was still called Twin Pines Mall. My counterpart and Doc were both shot by the Libyan terrorists, so they were dead for three months."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed the local Marty. "So how were they brought back to life? I mean, did they just magically come on up from out of the graves?"

"No, we really dug their corpses up from the grave," the visiting Marty said, smirking, "and we brought them back with us in our time machine to early October of last year, and we warned the Doc from the past about those Libyan terrorists. So those corpses suddenly came back to life, and then we brought them back to the present."

"Is that what really happened?" the local Doc asked, confused. "You really did that?"

Suddenly, the visiting Marty burst out laughing, as he said, "No, not really! I was just kidding around! We didn't do any of that! Apparently, there was magick involved."

"My counterpart did tell me that Sabrina was involved," the visiting Doc added, "and there was also another Sabrina from that reality where Marty had a twin. I really do not know all the specifics of that event, but my counterpart told me a little about it."

"I still remember how Marty was crying," the local Doc explained, "when he thought that I was dead again. The shot did knock me out unconscious for a little while."

"You know," the visiting Marty said, quietly, "there were quite a few times that I was worried I would never see Doc again. I was even so worried that he planned to stay in the past for the rest of his life. I really couldn't stand that thought of never seeing him again. I cried so much on that day that I returned from 1885."

"I never meant to give Marty the idea that I would never return," added the visiting Doc. "It's just that there were a few factors I needed to take into consideration. For instance, how will I be able to explain that fact that I suddenly have a wife and kids in 1985? I also desired to keep the important dates of Clara and the kids the same, even though I gave up keeping track of my birthday a long time ago."

"So you must have really missed Marty during those years in the Old West," pointed out the local Doc. "So how long were you in the Old West with Clara, anyway?"

"We stayed there until the year 1893," replied the visiting Doc, "so it was about eight years of not seeing Marty. Fortunately, we were able to get Sabrina to alter history a little for us. So Clara ended up showing up in 1977, too - after that accident."

"That sounds fascinating!" commented the local Marty. Turning to his counterpart, he added, "It appears that you did not really have the chance to rest after you returned from 1955. I think I would have put up a little fight about it, come to think of it."

"I guess I made a feeble attempt to protest," the visiting Marty said, sighing, "when I argued with him about how I just got back, and that Jennifer and I planned to 'take a spin' in my new truck. I wish that I did think to put my foot down and say 'no', as my counterpart did in the reality where I was renamed Calvin Seamus McFly."

"So are you disappointed that I married Clara?" the visiting Doc asked, perturbed.

"Doc, I didn't say that at all!" the visiting Marty protested. "I just thought of how that whole experience was so stressful for me, I just wish that I had been a bit firmer."

"You maybe didn't say it," the visiting Doc said, huffily, "but you sure implied it! How could you even think that way, Marty? All that time, I really thought you were happy for me - but I now know how you truly feel. Some friend you are, Martin McFly!"

"Wait a minute! Doc!" the visiting Marty protested, as tears came to his eyes. "You're not mad at me, are you? Doc, please, you really are my closest friend."

"Well, you sure don't act that way, Marty," the visiting Doc exploded. "What's with all that talk about how you wish you never agreed to go back to 2015 with me, and how you wish you never had all the adventures that followed? You ask me if I am mad at you? I'm most certainly disappointed in you! Very disappointed! I now know that you are really not a true friend, after all! Once we get back home, Marty, I never want to see you again. You're a backstabbing little snot, and I wish I had never met you!"

The visiting Marty watched helplessly, as the visiting Doc stormed out of the lab. He couldn't believe that his older friend said those harsh words to him. Tears suddenly began to trickle down his cheeks, as he felt very heartbroken.

"So do you actually feel this same way about me, too?" the local Marty asked of the local Doc. "I sure can't believe how your counterpart reacted so angrily towards the other me! Do you think I'm a 'backstabbing little snot', too."

"Of course I don't feel that way," the local Doc said, shaking his head. "I am rather dismayed with the nasty things that my other self said, and..." As the visiting Marty started to sob brokenly, the local Doc said, "Oh, Marty, I am very sorry about what just happened. I just don't understand what just possessed the other me to say the things that he said. I'm sure he'll get over it eventually. He has to, if he's me."

"Well, maybe I should just stay here," the visiting Marty said, sobbing, "if the other you really doesn't want me back. He really hurt my feelings badly, you know."

"I know you never meant to hurt him," the local Doc said, softly, "and it looks like he did overreact to you mentioning that you wished you had done things differently. The thing is, he might be my other self - but I don't quite understand why he reacted with such anger. As for this idea of you staying here, I'm not sure what the consequences of that might be. I hope, for your sake, that the two of you do make up."

The visiting Marty threw his arms around the neck of the local Doc, as he continued to weep brokenly. The local Doc just held him close and began to cuddle him.

"I'm still worried you might react that way to me someday," the local Marty said. "I mean, I hate to have those fears - but that was your other self who just said some not-so-nice things to my other self, and now my other self is so upset."

"Yeah, I understand," the local Doc said, sympathetically. "I really hope he gets over his anger soon. By the way, I wonder where it is that my other self just went."

oooooooooo

About an hour later, after a few photographs have been taken, the visiting Doc had returned. The visiting Marty swallowed hard, as he was hoping that his older friend would have had some time to cool down. He felt very nervous deep inside.

"Marty," the visiting Doc said, curtly, "we are leaving now. So let's get ready."

"Oh, brother!" groaned the visiting Marty. "Please don't tell me that you're still mad at me. Doc, I really never meant to offend you. You can't stay being mad at me."

"Don't you dare tell me how I should feel towards you!" the visiting Doc thundered. "You are a worthless piece of trash, Martin! We are now leaving."

Tears filled the visiting Marty's eyes, as he couldn't believe that his friend would talk to him that. He suddenly stood up, and said, "No, Doc, I am staying here - where at least your other self still _likes_ me! This way, you'll never have to see me again - and I'll be with a version of you who still likes me, and then we'll both be happy!"

"Fine, Marty, I guess we'll just do this the hard way," the visiting Doc growled, as he walked over to Marty, and he shined the sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator into Marty's eyes, causing him to pass out.

oooooooooo

"Are you sure that you're my other self?" the local Doc asked his counterpart. "You said some pretty nasty things to Marty - and I cannot fathem having those feelings towards him. If I didn't know any better, I would think you hated him!"

"For being my other self, you're sure very stupid," retorted the visiting Doc. "I do, in fact, hate this pathetic traitor! In fact, I really have never hated anybody so much in my entire life. Not the Needles, not the Tannens, not even the Libyan terrorists!"

The local Marty watched on helplessly, as the visiting Doc dragged the unconscious body of the visiting Marty from the lab. He felt very concerned for his counterpart. 


	23. Chapter 23

_November 27, 1986  
7:00 PM PST  
Gravestone Universe_

After Doc landed into another universe, he started to feel a pang of guilt. Marty had been his closest friend for many years, now - and was Doc really willing to throw all that away? He remembered all of the good times he had with Marty in the past. Had he just said that he hated Marty worse than he ever hated anyone?

As Doc recalled what Marty had said earlier, his anger flared up again. Marty actually had that audacity to say that he wished he never went with Doc to 2015, in which the following events had led to Doc going back to the Old West and meeting Clara. Marty actually begrudged Doc of his decade of happiness with Clara, and this was what had made it feel as though his so-called "friend" just stabbed him in the gut.

Doc's blood began to boil, as he remembered the rather flippant attitude that several versions of Marty had about Clara falling over the ravine. He had almost collided with another car, as he was suddenly filled up with rage. Even "his" Marty made this same comment shortly after they saved Clara back in 1885. He suddenly felt very tempted to throw Marty over the ravine, and he would just let the people from this reality deal with Marty's dead body. Then again, this may cause inter-dimensional problems.

Doc decided he may as well leave the DeLorean in a garage of an empty house. He would have to look up his counterpart eventually, but he didn't feel like dealing with annoying questions about Marty. He did not need to hear another lecture about how he was overreacting, and about how he should not feel so angry towards Marty. His other self from the last reality did not have the same experiences he did, after all.

After Doc left the garage, he decided to head towards downtown. He was determined to find his way home, eventually. However, he refused to listen to any lectures about how he was being too hard on Marty. He had never felt so betrayed in his life before. Just as he began remembering that Marty had copped an attitude back in 1885 about his relationship with Clara, he was uttering angry curses towards his former friend.

oooooooooo

_Where am I?_ Marty wondered, as he woked up. He glanced around, and he saw that he was inside a garage. He was immediately reminded of that time when he was trapped in that Tannens' garage. Tears began to fill Marty's eyes, as he remembered the harsh words that his older friend shouted towards him.

"Damn it, Doc," Marty muttered, tearfully. "Why did you have to get so mad at me?"

Marty felt so relieved, as he noticed that the garage door opened easily. He shut that garage door, and he began making his way down the street. He would check and see if Doc's counterpart lived on Lyon Estates in this reality. If not, then he might head to his own home. He didn't wish to go back to his own reality with a Doc who hated him.

Marty was trying hard to not cry, as he started to make his way to Lyon Estates. He was wavering between hurt and anger towards his older friend. He was feeling as if his life was falling apart. Marty no longer tried to fight back the tears.

oooooooooo

"So, Clara, how do you feel about life in the 20th century?" Marty asked, as he lifted up baby Jules and started to rock him. "It's been a little over a year now."

"Well, in many ways," Clara said, smiling, "life is considerably easier in this era. I'm not going to lie. It sure did take a lot of getting used to. Still, it's nice how things are so convenient here. I think it will be safer for our children to grow up here."

"So, are you guys planning on naming your second child Verne?" Marty asked.

"We sure are," Doc replied, as he walked into the room. "As the two of us happen to be huge fans of Jules Verne, I think it's fitting that we name our children after him."

"I hope the kids in school don't make fun of them about their names," Marty couldn't resist saying. "I mean, it's great that the two of you are creative - but some kids are just really cruel, you know. So I'm just a little concerned about them, you know."

"Well, I was never very popular in school myself," Doc said, sighing. "I worry about how even this fact that I'm their father might open them up to ridicule. Maybe some of their friends will be children of some of the students that I used to teach."

"I am so amazed that you opted to teach third graders," Clara commented. "I would have expected that you would prefer to teach on at least a junior high level."

"Well, what can you say?" Doc said, smiling. "I just always liked little kids. After all, they really wouldn't care if I had a bad reputation in town. As long as I managed to make classes interesting, that's all they would really care about. I mean, just about every year - there would be these parents who would insist on pulling their kids out of my class, because they were worried that I might corrupt them or something."

"But the kids never complained about you, right?" Marty asked, smiling. "That's what is so sad about prejudice, is that children learn it from the adults around them."

"Yeah, well," Doc said, sighing, "it did eventually come to this point where I really no longer cared what other people thought about me. I think, in this very first class that I taught, your father was among my students. I never even made this connection on the day that you showed me your father in 1955. He was quite different back then."

"Yeah, I guess he was a little more confident as a kid," commented Marty.

Before Doc could answer, the doorbell suddenly rang. Everyone was shocked to see who it was on the other side. He looked like another Marty, and it was quite obvious that he was crying. Marty wondered if it was maybe his son from the future.

"Who are you?" Doc asked, gently. "You look really troubled. What brings you here?"

The Marty look-alike suddenly threw his arms around Doc and wept brokenly. While Doc was a little taken aback, he also drew the look-alike next to him.

"He looks just like you," Clara said, confused. "Who do you suppose this person is?"

"He might be my son from around 2016," Marty suggested. "After all, my future son and I really look alike. Of course, he could also be the actor Michael J Fox - but that would be rather unlikely. Either way, I really wonder what troubling him so much."

After the Marty look-alike's sobs began to subside, Doc gently asked, "So where do you come from? Who are you, and what brings you over here?"

"Okay, well, I'm from an alternate reality," the Marty look-alike explained, quietly. "I kept hopping between realities with Doc, and we were hoping that we may be able to find someone that could bring us back home. This is before Doc got very mad at me, though. In fact, I'm so afraid that he hates me. I want to stay here with you, now."

"What happened between you and the other me?" Doc asked, concerned. "I'm pretty certain that my other self wouldn't hate you, whatever happened. After all, you have been a very close friend to me for many years. I could even still remember how sad you were, when my other self's gravestone was found at Boot Hill Cemetery."

"Wait a minute!" the visiting Marty exclaimed. "You're from that reality? You're from the reality where the ravine is called Shonash Ravine, and you were shot by Buford in 1885? Its like I'm going through this trend of stepping into previous timelines."

"Well, I wasn't actually the one who was shot," Doc explained, "but, yeah, my other self's gravestone can still be found in that cemetery. Your other self here suggested that we head back to 1885 in order to save the other me, but I was very afraid that doing so might result in some sort of paradox. I never expected to run into Clara."

"I might have jumped into the ravine myself," Clara added, "if Emmett hadn't come back. I only knew the other Emmett for three days, before he passed away."

"So what did happen between you and my other self?" Doc asked, with concern.

"Could I have something to drink first?" the visiting Marty asked. "Then I will tell you everything that happened between your other self and me."

"Of course," Doc replied, as he headed towards the kitchen.

The local Marty's heart went out to his counterpart. He couldn't imagine having such a huge argument with Doc. He wondered what it could possibly be that went wrong between them. He hoped that he could be able to help his other self out. 


	24. Chapter 24

_November 27, 1986  
8:00 PM PST  
Gravestone Universe_

"All right, Marty Two," Doc said, softly, "So what happened between the two of you?"

"Well, your other self became so mad at me," the visiting Marty explained, "after I admitted that I wish I hadn't agreed to come with him to 2015 that morning after I returned from 1955. He took it as some sort of personal affront to him."

"Oh, yeah, I do remember you telling me about what happened," Doc replied. "You had to come back to 1955 to take a book away from Biff, and then I was sent back to 1885. So you had to come to me, so that I could fix up the DeLorean for you."

"I never meant that I wasn't happy for him and Clara," the visiting Marty said, as he was blinking back tears. "I just wished that the circumstances had been different."

"Well, if he hadn't been sent back to 1885," Clara said, gently, "he never would have been shot by Buford Tannen. You even went back to 1885 to save his life, right?"

"Yeah, I did," the visiting Marty replied, as he voice snagged on a sob. "I just don't get why he lost his cool like that. I don't wish to go back with him, if he will doesn't even like me anymore. I saw that look of hatred of his eyes."

"Well, I'll see what we can do," Doc replied. "I am so dismayed that my counterpart could have gotten that way. I can't imagine he would stay mad at you forever."

"I really hope not," the visiting Marty said, sighing. "This is really upsetting to me!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The visiting Marty's heart nearly jumped in his throat, as he was worried that the visiting Doc had finally arrived.

"Quick!" The visiting Marty gasped, with panic, towards his local counterpart. "Let's hide! I am not going anywhere until Doc becomes my friend again!"

The two Martys quickly ran into the back room, as they locked the door behind them.

oooooooooo

The local Doc could barely believe his eyes, as he opened the door. He immediately recognized his counterpart - and he realized immediately why the visiting Marty had been so distraught. The great fury that was in his counterpart's eyes made him look just like the madman that some of the really uptight residents of Hill Valley believed him to be. He nearly fainted with shock of seeing himself in that fashion.

"Is Martin McFly in here?" the visiting Doc asked, angrily. "I do not want to hear any lectures of you. I simply came here to grab this pathetic piece of trash and leave!"

The local Doc recoiled in horror by the choice of words that his counterpart used to describe Marty. He never dreamed that he would become so frightened of himself.

"Uh, no, Marty's not here," the local Doc lied, hoping that his counterpart may leave.

"You liar!" the visiting Doc exploded. "I know, as much I would be perfectly happy to never have to this pathetic piece of trash again - I can't just leave him here."

"Marty is not a pathetic piece of trash!" the local Doc shouted back. "You better stop referring to Marty as such! He told me that he was worried that you hated him."

"That's because I _do_ hate him!" yelled the visiting Doc. "Now tell me where you are harbouring this pathetic piece of trash, unless you want me to really hurt you."

The local Doc was so enraged by those cold and callous words of his counterpart, he quickly balled his hand into a fist - and he reached out to punch his counterpart, and he immediately slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap. The local Doc began to drag his counterpart into the living room. Clara suddenly showed up with a pair of handcuffs and some rope. The local Doc snapped the handcuffs onto his counterpart - then he and Clara began to use the rope to tie his counterpart to the chair.

"There," the local Doc said to Clara. "Now we will leave him tied up like this until he finally decides to stop being so angry with his Marty. See, I can be stubborn, too!"

"What's going on here?" shouted one of the Martys, as he and his counterpart ran up into to the living. "Oh, great! I see that you have my Doc tied up. Well, now he could decide to make up with me and be my friend again - or else we can just stay here."

"I heard what he was calling my counterpart!" the local Marty said, angrily. Turning to his counterpart, he asked, "Are you really certain that the two of you usually get along? He sure didn't sound like a good friend to me. I mean, he had no right to be calling you a 'pathetic piece of trash'. Not even Biff used those words on my dad."

"Yeah, I can't believe he would call me that," the visiting Marty said, sighing.

oooooooooo

After about two minutes of uneasy silence, the visiting Doc began to stir. The visiting Marty braced himself for another tirade of angry words from his older friend.

"What the hell is going on here?" snarled the visiting Doc. "You people release me right now, and then this pathetic piece of trash and I are going home."

The visiting Marty flinched at the choice of words that was used to describe him. He swallowed deeply, looked the visiting Doc straight into the eyes, and he firmly said, "No, Doc, we are going to stay right here! We aren't going anywhere until you stop calling me a 'pathetic piece of trash', and you decide to become my friend again."

"I don't believe this!" shouted Doc. "You really are a manipulative and conniving little snot, aren't you? You have that audacity to tell me that you're not happy about being married to Clara - and then you actually expect me to _like_ you, again! You sure do have a lot of nerve, don't you? I wish I had never met you to began with!"

The visiting Marty suddenly reached out to strike the visiting Doc in the face. Marty's local counterpart then shoved a sock into the visiting Doc's mouth.

"All right, Doc!" the visiting Marty said, as he tried to keep calm. "Now you are going to listen to me, and you are going to listen to me good! First of all, I never once said that I was unhappy about you and Clara being married. I think it is rather wonderful that the two of you are married! However, what I _did_ say was that I wished the events of what happened after I returned from 1955 was different. To be completely honest with you, yeah, I was very resentful that you hadn't even given me a chance to become used to that new timeline I was in - before you decided to drag me off on another adventure. I really wish you had given me some time to relax first."

"Yes, I feel the same way, too," the local Marty added, as he nervously glanced over at the local Doc. "I wish you had given me at least a day or two to relax, and to take a drive in my new truck - which I didn't even have in the old timeline I was in."

"You know what else I resent," the visiting Marty added. "I had been planning for two weeks to go up to the lake with Jennifer! We never were able to go on that trip, and I do feel a bit resentful about it. This has nothing to do with you having met Clara."

"Yes, you are being very unreasonable," the local Doc told his counterpart. "At least my Marty was able to go to the lake with Jennifer, and I realize now that I should've allowed Marty to have a little rest after returnning from 1955."

"If this huge stubborn mule over here decides that he still hates me," commented the visiting Marty, "then I would prefer to stay here, where you are still an understanding person - and at least _you_ don't regard me as a 'pathetic piece of trash'. I really cannot believe this is the same person that I had known for over ten years."

"You don't have to worry," the local Doc said, as he put his arm around the visiting Marty. "He is going to stay right here until he decides to be your friend again."

After the local Doc removed the sock from his counterpart's mouth, the visiting Doc said, "All right, Marty, I no longer hate you. I have decided that I do love you, after all. You know, I even worship and adore you. I believe you should be appointed the king of the world, and everybody should bow down and kiss your feet." After taking in a deep breath, "Hows that, Marty? Can we go home now!"

"Very funny, Doc!" the visiting Marty snapped. "You really think I can't tell that you're being sarcastic. Look, Doc, I really am not asking for you to 'worship and adore' me! All I am asking for is that you stop hating me, and that you be my friend again."

"Fine, Marty, have it your way!" the visiting Doc shouted. "You don't even know what the hell you're doing! This can create rips in the space-time continuum!"

The visiting Marty just sighed to himself, and he shook his head in disbelief. 


	25. Chapter 25

_November 27, 1986  
8:45 PM PST  
Gravestone Universe_

"Look, Doc," the visiting Marty said, firmly, "either you can stop feeling such hatred towards me and become my friend again, or you could stay in that chair in the rest of your life. It's your choice! Hey, maybe I could just leave _you_ here - and I'll try to find my way home all by myself. How would you like that, huh?"

"No, Marty, don't," the local Doc said, softly. "I don't want you to become stranded. If this person in the chair _truly_ is my other self, then he'll eventually make up with you. I wonder if it's maybe all this inter-dimensional travel that's getting to him."

Before the visiting Doc could comment, his counterpart quickly shoved a sock back in his mouth. The visiting Marty was trying so hard to hold back his tears.

"All right, everyone," announced the local Doc, "why don't I go scoop up some ice cream, and then the two Martys can compare their lives. I have a real feeling that our visitor is the same Marty that I spent a few days with back in 1955."

"You mean from the time I ran up to you on November 12," the visiting Marty asked, "and you freaked so, so I have to bring you time - to the time when you dressed me up in that outfit and sent me back to 1885 to save the other you from being shot?"

"Precisely," the local Doc replied. "You see, our Marty never did show up on those days - so I always have wondered what had become of you. It really does appear that you are the same person. I must say that it's really nice to see you, again."

The visiting Marty suddenly threw his arms around the local Doc, and he hugged him tightly. It was so nice to be able to see this version of Doc again. After that, the local Doc headed towards the kitchen - so that he could scoop up some ice cream.

The visiting Marty turned to his counterpart, and asked, "So I am guessing that our original week in 1955 was the same, right? Granted, the ravine did have a different name - but it's not like I really thought about the ravine during that week."

"Yeah, I think so," the local Marty replied. "Also, I do have some questions regarding the last day I spent in 1955. As I was running out of the door, after I told my parents about how one of their kids would set fire to the living room rug on fire at eight - and that they should go easy on him, I ran into someone that I thought looked like me."

"Yeah, that would be me," the visiting Marty said, blushing. "Biff managed to confront me outside of the school, and he provoked me into fighting him by asking me if I was a 'chicken'. I actually let him get the better of me, so I then had to chase Biff through that tunnel - until I finally was able to grab the almanac from him."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed the local Marty. "Hey, when my mother was telling me about how, when she had kids, she would let them do anything they wanted - I immediately told her that I would really like to have that in writing, and I thought I could hear someone who sounded like me agreeing with me. Was that you?"

"Yeah, it was," the visiting Marty replied, with a small smile. "I thought Strickland did manage to take the almanac away from Biff, so I was following him into the building. I just managed to pass the car you guys were in along the way."

"And one other thing," the local Marty said, smiling, "just as I was leaving that stage after playing Johnny B Goode, I really did notice that Biff's thugs were knocked out by those sandbags. Do you know what that was about, by any chance?"

"Uh, yeah," the visiting Marty replied. "Biff's thugs were chasing after me, and they had followed me into the gym. I was hiding under that refreshments table, and just after the gang ran into the gym, they noticed you were on that stage - as you were playing Johnny B Goode. I was really worried that they may jump you, which could have created a paradox. So it was important for me to take action right away."

"So how did you end up in our reality anyway?" the local Marty asked.

"Just about a minute after Doc was sent back to 1885," the visiting Marty explained, "I had received a letter from Doc that was sent from Western Union. I guess reality had changed around me, right after the DeLorean was struck by lightning."

"Whoa, this is heavy," the local Marty breathed. "Did you still remember the name of that ravine after the incident, or did you just know it as Shonash Ravine?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking about that ravine," the visiting Marty replied. "I did still know the ravine as Clayton Ravine, though. I suppose that was because I was outside of my time. After all, I didn't belong in 2015. It's real similar to how reality changed around us in 2015, after Biff came back from 1955. Only we hadn't really noticed until we ended up in that Biffhorric reality, which was terrible."

"Here is your ice cream, everyone," the local Doc said, after he came back into the room. "Hey, Marty Two, I still remember how you felt after you saw my other self's gravestone at Boot Hill Cemetery. You really did cry about it, as I recall."

"I just could not bear that thought of never seeing you again," the visiting Marty said, rather tearfully. "After all, I already watched you get shot by those Libyan terrorists - and then I was bothered that I may never see you again. I really do love you, Doc."

"Yeah, I also remember how bad I felt," the local Doc continued, "after I finally got around to taping up the letter that you wrote for me. I right away realized why you were quite desperate to tell me about my future. I was quite touched by how much you cared about me. Do you know how hard it was for me to wait for 1975?"

"I suppose that was a rather long wait for you," the visiting Marty said, sighing. "You know, I really wonder if there's a reality where I hadn't seen you for thirty years."

"Hey, Emmett," Clara said, as she walked into the room. "Here are those papers that your other self wrote to Marty. I was really moved by that latter, and it was not even addressed to me." Clara then read out what one of the sheets said, "And so, Marty, I now say farewell and wish you godspeed. You've been a good, kind, and loyal friend to me - and you made a real difference in my life. I will always treasure our relationship - and will think on you with fond memories, warm feelings and a special place in my heart. Your friend in time, 'Doc' Emmett L Brown."

The visiting Marty immediately bowed his head, as tears started to trickle down his cheeks. It was rather heartbreaking to think that his older friend had said all those hurtful things to him. He suddenly heard a sniff coming from the chair.

The visiting Marty slowly went up to his older friend, and he removed the sock from the visiting Doc's mouth. Marty's lips began to tremble, as he started sobbing.

"Marty," the visiting Doc said, tearfully. "Marty? Oh, I am so sorry about everything. I know I said some very horrible things to you - and, if you never forgive me, I can understand. I really think it is important for us to try to get home, though."

"Oh, Doc, I was so worried that I lost you forever," the visiting Marty sobbed. "If you really do want to be my friend, again - then I think that's great."

The visiting Marty quickly glanced at his counterpart, and noticed that were tears in his eyes. As he looked around the room, he noticed that there was not a dry eye in the room. The two Martys embraced, as the local Doc and Clara were releasing the visiting Doc. After the visiting Doc was released, the visiting Marty hopped onto the lap of his older friend and sobbed on his shoulder. The visiting Doc quickly drew his young friend close to him, and cradled him back and forth.

"I think we need to take a few pictures, before you guys go," suggested Clara. "Well, I guess all's well that ends well, as the popular saying goes. I am quite glad that you two were finally able to make up. It sure scared me to see you like a, uh, madman."

"Well, I guess I can't blame my young friend for being so stubborn," the visiting Doc said, indulgently. "I feel so awful about all the terrible things I have said to him."

"Well, let's take a few pictures," suggested Clara, "and then you guys might as well head on your way. I hope that the two of you are able to find your way home."

The visiting Marty threw his around the local Doc, and he said, "Thank you so much for everything. Also, it was so nice to see you again - and to catch up on old times."


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Notes: I should let you know that this story is almost finished. Also, for those of you who are interested, I just edited the Prologue of Kidnapped to make mention of all my AUs (including my newer ones, like the Haven Universe and the Parker Universe) that Celeste had visited. It's an extremely condensed version of linking between all my AUs.  
**

_November 27, 1986  
9:30 PM PST  
Almanac Universe_

"So what's the plan, now, Doc?" Marty asked, nervously - as the DeLorean just broke the space-time barrier. "I guess all that inter-dimensional hopping is starting to really get to you, isn't it? I was just so broken-hearted, when you got so mad at me."

"Marty," Doc said, in a near whisper, "I feel really horrible about the way that I have acted towards you. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to forgive myself about this."

"Well, Doc," Marty said, quietly. "I will be honest with you. It will probably take me a little while, before I can feel real comfortable around you again. I mean, I'm worried that I may end up saying the wrong thing again - only to have you get very violently angry with me again. It may take awhile for those bruises to heal, you know."

"Yeah, I understand, Marty," Doc said, blinking back tears. "I guess I should consider myself lucky that you're, at least, willing to give me another chance."

"Well, Doc, your friendship is important to me," Marty said, as he was on the verge of tears. "That's why I was real upset when got so angry with me. I mean, I nearly lost you a few times - and I really couldn't stand the idea of you hating me."

"Listen, Marty," Doc said, gently, "when we return home, I will try to do everything I can do to make things up to you. I guess I was just feeling rather agitated, so when you said that you wish you didn't agree to come to 2015 with me - it just rubbed me the wrong way. I took it as though you wished I was still single, so that's that."

"To be honest with you, Doc," Marty said, as he was trembling with anxiety, "I admit that I do miss the days, when it was just you and me. However, I think it is nice that you have a family, now. After all, I have Jennifer - so I should be happy for you."

"You know, Marty," Doc said, softly, "I really have many fond memories of the days when it was just you and me, so I understand how you feel. However, now that I do have Clara in my life - I feel a lot happier than I ever have. Marty, I notice that you are trembling. I guess my outburst towards you shook you up very badly, didn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Doc," Marty said, blinking back tears. "I sure hate being like this around you, as you have been my friend for a long time. It's just that, well, I dunno."

"Well, Marty," Doc said, as he leaned over to gently squeeze Marty's shoulder, "just try to relax a little. Anyway, we're almost at Lyon Estates, now."

oooooooooo

"So you really are planning a double wedding?" Calvin asked of Doc and Chris.

"I just thought it would be a really neat idea," Chris said, smiling. "I'm really in love with Jessica, while Emmett is in love with Clara. Also, Clara is Jessica's ancestor, so it's only fitting that we all celebrate our union as such. I am so happy about this!"'

"Yes, I really see the physical resemblance between Clara and Jessica," Marty said, smiling. "Clara has brown hair and brown eyes, and Jessica has blond hair and blue eyes - but the body shapes are certainly the same. Good luck to all of you."

"Of course," Doc added, "we would like you and Jennifer to be the Best Man and the Maid of Honour at our wedding. I think you guys really do deserve it, after all."

"What about Sarah and me?" asked Calvin. "I know I haven't been dating Sarah as long, but we are going to stand up in the wedding, aren't we?"

"Of course," Doc replied, smiling. "Tomorrow, we could maybe order stuffed shells from Francesca's Italian Diner - and all eight of us can have a special dinner."

"So Tabitha won't be with us?" Calvin asked. "She was married to Brad, back when we were in the other world. I hope she'll be able to find someone some day."

"Well, she is going to be in Sacramento with Sabrina for awhile," Doc explained. "I do remember Sabrina's reaction to meeting her counterpart from the other world. She is really fond of her counterpart, though. At least Tabitha had a relatively normal life."

"I was stuck in the mental institution for two years," Chris said, sighing. "Everything just seemed so hopeless to me. I did miss Marty quite a lot, as well. The week from 1955 was probably one of the highest moments in my life."

"It's so amazing how November 12 was when our timelines started to diverge," Doc said, with amazement. "I did once comment how that point in time might inherently contain some sort of cosmic significance, almost as if it were the junction point for the entire space-time continuum. On the other hand, it could just be an amazing coincidence. Even now, I'm not exactly sure which is really the truth."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Everyone got up to see who it could possibly be.

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped, as he opened up the door. "I see there is another me, as well another Marty. Where did the two of you come from?"

"We came here from an alternate reality," the visiting Doc explained. "This is actually the ninth reality we had mentioned, and I am sure hoping that you guys may be able to take a look at the destination locator - and find out what's wrong."

"Destination locator," the local Doc said, almost to himself. "I do, in fact, have one installed to my stationwagon time machine. I have yet to add one to the DeLorean time machine, though. Was it made out of computer parts from the year 2030?"

"Yes, yes, it was!" the visiting Doc said, excitely. "You may just be the answer to my prayers. I was started to get real agitated, that I even had a huge fight in the reality that we last visited. With great thanks to Marty's persistence, however, we managed to finally make up. I think poor Marty is still a little shaken up by the fight, though."

"That must have been one hell of a fight," the local Doc replied. "Anyway, it's getting a little late, now - but, tomorrow, we can check to see if we can figure out what went wrong with your destination locator. I could scoop up some ice cream for now."

"That would be great," the visiting Marty replied, smiling. Turning to the local Marty and Calvin, he asked, "What about you? Are the two of you identical twins."

"Yeah, in a manner of speaking, we are," Calvin explained. "I really came from that world where Biff Tannen killed my father and married my mother, and I was sent to a boarding school in Switzerland. Doc was also committed in the year 1983."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" the visiting Marty breathed, as he realized just exactly what his counterpart was referring to. This was that counterpart who was got kicked out from a boarding school in the Biffhorrific timeline. It was actually him!

"Great Scott!" the visiting Doc gasped. Turning to the local Doc, he asked, "Are you the one who was actually committed in that awful Biffhorrific world?"

"That wasn't me," the local Doc replied. Motioning towards Chris, he added, "The one with the curly brown hair is my counterpart from that reality. We decided it was best if my counterpart altered his appearances in the future. So he decided that he would choose the name Christopher Lloyd Brown. I thought it was a very clever idea."

"I love that name," the visiting Marty said, admiring. Turning to Calvin, he asked, "So what name did you pick for yourself? Was it, by any chance, Michael Fox McFly?"

"No," Calvin replied, as he burst out laughing. "Actually, I decided to become Calvin William McFly. My parents said that it would by my name, if I was Marty's twin!"

"Whoa!" the visiting Marty gasped. "You know, in the first alternate reality that Doc and I decided to drop by - my counterpart really did, in fact, have an identical twin who named Calvin William McFly. Then there was the other reality where my other self was re-named Calvin Seamus McFly, while Dave was renamed Martin."

"That is very interesting," Calvin commented. "So you did end up visiting our world for a little while? It looks like your life was very similar to that of my counterpart."

"I have a feeling that our lives were the same," the local Marty added, "until you all ended up coming back to 1955 to take the almanac away. Say, are you guys aware of a movie trilogy in another universe called Back to the Future?"

"Back to the Future is a trilogy?" the visiting Marty gasped. "I know that there was a movie filmed about Doc and myself, when I had accidentally ended up in the Family Ties Universe - but I never knew that it was a trilogy! You're bullshitting me!"


	27. Chapter 27

_November 27, 1986  
10:15 PM PST  
Almanac Universe_

The visiting Marty could barely believe what he heard. He had to find out more about what was contained in the Back to the Future trilogy.

"All right," the local Marty said, quietly, "I'm trying to think of where to start. Earlier this year, we had this girl who came here from an alternate reality - and she told us all about how we were the subject of a movie trilogy, where she came from."

"Her name was Amanda Martini," Calvin explained. "She was trying to run away from this really oppressive foster home, and she somehow ended up in our universe."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed the visiting Marty. "So why was it a trilogy where she came from? When I went to the Family Ties Universe, there was only one movie."

"Well, she came here from 2006," the local Marty explained, "and, if I can remember correctly, the sequels ended up being filmed in the years 1989 and 1990."

"Oh, okay," gasped the visiting Doc. "Now that would explain it. So did you guys end up going with her to her world, too? Were you ever able to watch the trilogy?"

"As a matter of fact," the local Doc said, as he spoke up, "it was actually at this point that I decided to hook up the destination locator to the station wagon. Amanda really wanted to stay here, but I was concerned about how letting her stay here may affect the space-time continuum. So we had to get her back home, where she belonged."

"We did decide to help reunite her with her biological mother, though," Calvin added, smiling. "None of us thought it was fair that she was not allowed to have contact with her biological mother, but she was forced to live in this oppressive foster home."

"Wow, that is very fascinating," breathed the visiting Doc. "You know, this is the very first reality we visited - where my counterpart has a computerized destination locator from the year 2030, as well. In this reality where no time travel has taken place, and the timeline was identical to the one our Marty came from - there was that lady there who was named Celeste, who knew about inter-dimensional travel."

"However, her mode involved the use of magick," the visiting Marty added. "So she was not able to help us. It seems like, within the last few trips, we ended up visiting some of the old timelines that I was in, from our first time travel adventures of that weekend in October of 1985. It was a very surreal feeling, you know."

"Anyway, what were you people saying about that trilogy?" the visiting Doc asked.

"Why don't I go serve up some ice cream for everyone," suggested Chris, "and you guys can talk about the trilogy. This still does make me feel very weird, you know."

After Chris headed towards the kitchen, Calvin explained, "The first movie from that trilogy chronicled Marty's week in 1955, which did match the experience of my other self. That movie ended with Doc frantically coming back, insisting that Marty needed to come back with him to the future. Then Doc was flying that DeLorean towards the screen. The last words were, 'Where we're going, we don't need roads,' by Doc."

"I think that was the same movie that I saw," the visiting Marty commented. "What happened in the sequels? I gather the movie started out with us going to 2015?"

"That's right," the local Marty replied. "Everything up until we had to go back to 1955 to take the almanac away from Biff was the same. I looked considerably older in the sequel - and Jennifer looked different, too, as she was played by Elisabeth Shue."

"Elisabeth Shue," the visiting Marty said, almost to himself. "I did comment several times about how Jennifer looked a little like Elisabeth Shue, but she didn't look just like her. I wonder why Claudia Wells never came back for the sequels."

"Anyway, it was after I was trapped in Biff's garage," the local Marty added, "that the events of the movie diverged from my real experiences. In this movie, I actually had to sneak around the school and try to avoid my other self - as I was trying very hard to recover the almanac from Biff, and I finally grabbed it when he was knocked out."

"Let me see if I can guess what happened next," the visiting Marty commented, with a knowing smile. "I was watching my other self having his/my last conversation with my parents, and then Biff suddenly accosted me. Biff began to provoke me when he called me a 'chicken', and I was suddenly knocked out by my other self. So Biff had grabbed the almanac and left. I actually had to chase him through that tunnel."

"Yeap, that is exactly what happened," replied Calvin. "After you finally caught that almanac, Doc took you over to Lyon Estates - and that was where you finally burnt the almanac. After that, the newpaper headlines changed - and then that DeLorean was struck by lightning. After about a minute, Western Union delivered the letter to you that Doc wrote to you from 1885. You then went to see Doc of 1955."

"Holy shit!" the visiting Marty gasped. "Let me take a guess, and say that the third movie takes place back in 1885. Am I right? The third movie is a western?"

"Pretty much, yeah," the local Marty replied. "You spend a few more days in 1955, as Doc tries to fix up the time circuits for the DeLorean. Then Doc dresses you up in this strange outfit, before sending you back to 1885. You then meet your ancestors."

"Seamus and Maggie, right?" the visiting Marty asked, smiling. After the local Marty and Calvin nodded, he added, "So, a couple of days later, Doc prevents Clara from falling into the ravine - and the two of them then fall in love. We then plan to hijack this train, and find a way to push it up to 88 miles per hour."

"Oh, so are from that reality!" gasped the local Marty. "Doc tells you that he wishes to stay in the Old West, but you told him that he should think scientifically. You also suggested taking Clara back to 1985 with you, but Doc turned down the idea. After that, Doc decided that he needed to say good bye to Clara."

"Doc tried to explain to Clara that he was a time traveller," Calvin added, "and she ended up slapping him in the face for it. After that, Doc was very distraught. When you found him in the saloon the next morning, you told him it was really important that he returns to the future with you. He drank the whiskey and passed out."

"As you were trying to revive Doc," the local Marty continued, "Buford's gang dared you to fight him, but you decided that you no longer cared about what other people thought about you. You then tricked him out with that bullet-proof vest."

"Yeap, it sounds just like what happened to me," the visiting Marty said. "So, as we were trying to bring the train to 88 miles per hour, Clara managed to find us? I had to float the hoverboard to Doc and Clara to rescue them?"

"Right," Calvin replied. "You returned to 1985 without Doc. You then went to pick up Jennifer, and Needles dared you to race him - but you did not. As you mourn about how you'll never see Doc again, he shows up with Clara and his two two boys in the train - and they hand you the framed photo of you and Doc in front of the clock."

"You ask Doc if he's headed back to the future," the local Marty added. "He tells you no, because he's already been there. He then closes up the train, and this train then heads towards the camera - and that is how the movie ends."

"Oh, wow!" the visiting Marty gasped. "Did Jennifer ask Doc about why the print on that fax paper disappeared, and Doc mentioned about how nobody's future is written. It's whatever you choose to make it? Well, I guess it is a good moral lesson."

"Yeah, that part was in there," the local Marty replied. "Wow! I actually get to meet the people who are from the trilogy! That is really amazing, I must say."

"All right, then," Chris said, as he walked into the living room. "Why don't you guys eat your ice cream, and we could then turn in for the night. Tomorrow morning, my counterparts and I can check out the destination locator, and try to fix it."

"So, do you guys have any girlfriends," the visiting Marty asked, with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah, we do" Chris replied. "I'm with Jessica Hoffman, and Emmett is with Clara Clayton. All four of us will get married early next year. We actually planned a double wedding, as I felt it would only be fitting for the four of us."

Marty was amazed by what he just heard. Everyone would win from that plan.


	28. Chapter 28

_November 28, 1986  
9:00 AM PST  
Almanac Universe_

The visiting Marty was in a daze, as he woke up. It took a few minutes for it to finally register that he hasn't quite made it home, yet. He took a quick glance to the right of him, and he saw that there were two other guys who looked just like him.

"What time is it?" mumbled one of the other counterparts, as he stretch his arms.

The visiting Marty glanced at the clock on the wall, and he said, "It is nine o'clock. It sounds like someone is baking something in the kitchen. I am getting hungry, now."

"Maybe it's Jessica or Clara," the same counterpart suggested. "I know how both of them really like to bake. It smells like they're baking some coffee cake."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Are you boys getting up, now?" asked a very familiar voice, who sounded just like Doc. The visiting Marty wasn't quite sure which version of Docv it was, though. They all sounded the same.

"Yeah, Doc, we're getting up," the visiting Marty replied. "So have you been able to figure out what was wrong with the destination locator?"

"I was just about to tell you that," the reply came, as the door opened. The visiting Marty knew right away that it was the Doc of the Biffhorrific word, who changed his hair colour to brown and went by the name of "Chris Brown".

"Really?" the visiting Marty gasped, stunned. "You were finally able to fix that? So what was wrong with the destination location? Why was it malfunctioning?"

"It turned out that the hard drive that operated the locator was corrupted," explained Chris. "We even took a brief trip to 2030 to buy some new computer parts. What you guys should do, to prevent the locator from malfunctioning again - is that after every inter-dimensional trip you take, you should be sure to optimize the drive."

"You know, I'm really not an expert on computers," the visiting Marty pointed out, quietly. "You people are the ones who are the experts on that. Well, thank you so much for your help. It will be nice to be able to go home, again."

"Well, Clara and Jessica are here right now," Chris explained. "I think you two should have breakfast with us first, before we return you guys back home."

"Yeah, breakfast smells delicious," the visiting Marty commented. After Chris left the room, he turned to his counterparts and said, "Well, it's been so nice meeting you."

"You should come back here and visit again, sometime," commented Calvin. "So did we shock you a little bit, yesterday - when we told you about that Back to the Future trilogy? Sometimes, I still have a hard time believing that we are fictional characters in another universe. Well, we decided not to lose sleep over it, though."

"Yeah, I already found out about the first movie," the visiting Marty said, "as I landed in the Family Ties Universe, and I actually met Alex P Keaton."

"Whoa, that really happened?" the local Marty gasped. "So how did you and Alex get along? I think he's such a nice person with a rather big heart. Although, he could get a little too carried away, sometimes, when it comes to money and politics."

"In the world that Amanda Martini came from," Calvin added, "Michael J Fox acted in both Back to the Future and Family Ties. I remember dear old Michael Fox, from this other world that I was in. I think he really cared about me, as we did look alike."

"So did he end up becoming an actor in the other world?" the visiting Marty asked, with curiosity. "I would say that Alex and I got along great. I really do miss him."

"No, he never became an actor," Calvin replied. "I think too many people from out of this country were too afraid to even visit the United States, because Biff had so much influence over the federal government. Things were much safer in Switzerland."

"Well, let's get dressed, now," suggested the local Marty, "and we can get ready for breakfast. This coffee cake does smell very delicious. I am so hungry, now."

oooooooooo

"It's really nice meeting the two of you, Clara and Jessica," the visiting Doc said. "It seems like, in all of the realities we kept hopping through, I was with one of the two of you. It's only fitting that you both are with a version of me in this reality."

"It's nice getting know one of my sister's descendants," Clara said, smiling. "So you said you're married to me, in the world that you came from?"

"Yeah, we are," the visiting Doc said, smiling. "We have three kids, now. Jules and Verne were both born back in the Old West, and they are now six and eight. A few weeks ago, Clara gave birth to a girl - and we decided to name her Haven."

"It'll be so nice to be able to have kids with my Emmett," Clara said, smiling. "You know, if we end up having kids, I wonder what relation they would be Jessica."

"Well, you are my great-great-grandaunt," Jessica pointed out. "This would mean, if you have kids, they would be my first cousins thrice removed. We should figure out exactly how my Emmett and Chris are related to each other."

"Well, we are inter-dimensional counterparts," Chris was saying. "I guess that would make us, well, basically the same thing as twin brothers. As we had already decided that Calvin would assume the identity of Marty's twin brother, I then decided to alter my appearances a little bit - and then I assumed the identity of Emmett's cousin."

"Suddenly, the song I'm My Own Grandpa comes to mind," the visiting Doc said, as he laughed the little. "I guess my two other counterparts will have a very confusing relationship with each other. It will be even more so, after you all have children."

"Yeah, and with time travel being involved," Clara said, laughing, "as well as travel through another dimension - we sure will have one heck of a mess here."

"I think it'll be suffice enough to say that our kids will be cousins," Chris commented.

"I guess my counterpart will become our great-great-grandnephew-in-law," the local Doc quipped, through laughter. "Oh, man, what a strange relationship it will be!"

"Good morning, everyone!" sang-song the Martys, as they stepped in the kitchen. All three of them were dressed up wearing grey tee-shirts and black fleece pants.

"Aw, you little stinkers," the local Doc said, laughing. "I see that you all decided that you would dress up the same. The three of you really do look like triplets."

All three Martys started to laugh, as the visiting Doc smiled indulgently at them.

"It amazing to think that all three of us are Marty," one of the Martys said, laughing.

"Well, at least you two had very similar lives," Calvin was quick to point out, "up until Chris and I decided to head back to 1955, and we actually met our counterparts."

"Actually, I think our lives were exactly the same," the visiting Marty said, smiling.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready," Jessica said, cheerfully. "Why don't you all go sit at the table, and Clara and I will serve up the coffee cake soon. We would like to take a few pictures of you guys, before you decide to head home."

"We would love that!" all three Martys said, in unison. Everyone else laughed.

oooooooooo

"So, Doc, we're finally able to head back home, now?" Marty asked Doc, as the two of them were driving towards Hill Valley Park. "I hope this thing really works, now."

"Well, we'll be sure to input #EJ57 for this dimensional code," Doc explained, "and then, we should also be sure to return to 12:30 PM two days ago. My counterparts had spent several hours working on the destination locator, so the thing should be working properly now. So are you feeling better, today? I am very sorry, Marty."

"Yes, Doc, I am feeling a lot better," Marty replied, smiling. "I understand how this whole dimensional hopping business was probably just really getting to you. There really is no place like home, as that old expression goes."

"Well, Marty, the time circuits are on," Doc commented. "Tell me, Marty, is the flux capacitor fluxing? At least we're all feeling well-rested now."

"Now, I have to remember," Marty said, smiling. "Jennifer had a dentist appointment in the afternoon of the day we left, but then her appointment was cancelled."

"All right, Marty," Doc said, as he began to accelerate the DeLorean, "brace yourself for temporal displacement. I have a good feeling that, this time, we'll be home."

Marty smiled at his older friend, as Doc accelerated the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. It felt nice to finally be able to head home, that Marty no longer felt uneasy around his older friend. Anyway, all's well that ends well. 


	29. Chapter 29

_November 26, 1986  
12:30 PM PST  
Trilogy Universe_

"Well, Doc," Marty said, after the DeLorean broke the barrier. "Do you think we're back home, yet? It's so hard to believe that over two days has passed for us."

"According to the locator display over here," Doc replied, "I think we are finally back in the world that we belong to. I'm pretty sure this won't be another false alarm. The three of us did work diligently to replace the drive, and set everything up."

"Anyway, Doc," Marty said, smiling, "do you think we'll be taking other trips through alternate realities, now that we know how to keep the drive from being corrupted?"

"Well, it does seem a little safer than time travel," Doc replied. "We probably should not make it into a regular routine, though. Personally, I really would like to just stay here in in this reality and time period. I am a being worn out, though."

"Hey, what about the reality where we started having that fight?" Marty asked. "Don't you think we should go back there, and let our counterparts know that we made up?"

Doc was silent for a minute, then he said, "You know, I think you're right."

oooooooooo

"Hey, Mommy! Mommy!" called out Verne. "Can we have some ice cream, now? We are both really hungry, and we did eat all of our lunches."

"Yeah, Mom," added Jules, "I'm really hungry for some chip and mint ice cream. You know, Mom, you make really nice chicken sandwiches. I ate three of them."

"Well, you sure have a really hearty appetite," Clara said, indulgently. "Anyway, why don't you just wait until Daddy returns? In the meantime, how would you boys like to watch a movie? We can watch Mind Warped! I know you really love that movie!"

"Yes, please!" Verne replied, excitedly. "I really love watching that movie a lot. So is that the movie that Marty played the lead role in?"

"That's not Marty, honey," Clara corrected her son. "That's Michael J Fox. He does look a lot like Marty, but he is someone different. In fact, I don't think Marty even met Michael J Fox. So, you do want to watch that movie?"

"Yes, please," Verne replied. "That's one of my favourite movies. I love how Brent finds himself in another dimension, and he is so confused about what's going on."

"Yeah, it's so awesome!" added Jules. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like, if I woke up in a different dimension. I want to watch that movie, too."

"All right, boys" Clara said, smiling. She reached for the movie, and she plopped it into the VCR. She was amazed by how much changed within the last century. "You boys can have some ice cream after Daddy gets home. I promise."

"When is Daddy getting home?" Verne asked. "He went out with Marty, right?"

"You daddy should be back very shorty, honey," Clara replied. "Marty will probably be coming back with him, too. They just had to, uh, run a few errands."

After Clara reached for the remote control and turned the TV on, she smiled at her two sons. There was one thing she was certain of - she loved her family a lot.

oooooooooo

"Home again! Home again!" Doc sang out, as he was driving the DeLorean into the garage. "I also see Jules and Verne peeking out from the living room window. This looks so familiar to me. I really think that we did finally make it home."

"Well, let's not get too excited, yet," Marty replied. "We do want to be sure of this. I mean, we do still have to make sure that Haven is the right age."

"Hey, Daddy! Daddy!" Verne called out, as he and Jules ran into the garage. "It's so nice to see you again! Mommy said that we can have some ice cream, after you get home. Do you want some ice cream, too? I love chip and mint!"

"Daddy is stuffed now," Doc replied, as he put one arm around Verne, and the other arm around Jules. "So, have the two of you been good little boys today?"

"We certainly have," Verne said, smiling. "We're watching Mind Warped. That's such a great movie!" Then, turning to Marty, Verne asked, "Hey, Marty, do you ever wish that you were Michael J Fox? He looks a lot like you, and he's a good actor."

"Well, I admire Michael," Marty replied, as he hugged Verne. The whole conversation they were having seemed more than a little familiar. "I can't honestly say that I wish I was him, though. To me, music is more my thing than acting is."

"Do you think you might ever become as famous as Michael J Fox?" asked Verne.

"Well, I do hope to become a famous rock star, someday," Marty replied. "Actually, it looks like I will become a famous rock star. However, I'm not sure if I'll ever become more famous than Michael. Maybe, one day, I could actually write a theme song for a movie that Michael can star in. Wouldn't that be nice? I would love that a lot."

"Hello, honey," Clara said, she walked outside. "It's so great that you're home. Why don't the two of you come in." Turning to the boys, she asked, "Would you two mind starting the movie over, so that Dad and I can watch it with you guys?"

Before the boys could answer, there was crying coming from inside the house.

"That must be Haven," Clara said, sighing. "She must be really hungry, now. I'll fix up a bottle for her - so, Emmett, why don't you go tend to Haven?"

"That's not a problem at all," Doc replied, as everyone stepped back into the house.

"After I fix up a thing of formula for Haven," Clara told the boys, "then I'll scoop up some ice cream for the two of you. Just head back into the living room and wait for us, okay?"

"Formula, eh?" Marty asked, smiling. Turning to Doc, he said, "If Haven is still young enough to be drinking formula, then I think we truly are back home."

"Well, let's go into her room and check," Doc suggested. After he opened up the door to Haven's bedroom, everything seemed to be back to normal.

"It sure looks like Haven is back to being a two week old infant," Marty commented, as he lifted up the baby. Marty started to bounce the baby up and down, and Haven smiled up at Marty. It felt so good to finally be home.

oooooooooo

"Hey, Marty, are you asleep?" Lorraine asked, as she walked into Marty's bedroom.

"Oh, hi, Mom," Marty said, as he was stretching his arms. "I was feeling very tired, I really did have to take a little nap. So what time is it?"

"Well, it is four o'clock now," Lorraine replied. "Jennifer just stopped over, and she was wondering if you two would like to eat dinner at Francesca's Italian Diner. The other thing I needed to tell you was that your father did finish up writing that short story, and he wanted you to read you before he sent it in."

"Sure, Mom, Jennifer and I can read it when we go out," Marty said, excitedly. "I'm sure it's a really good story, like everything else he wrote."

"Well, he said that the main character was inspired by you," Lorraine said, smiling.

As Marty threw his arms around Lorraine, Jennifer suddenly stepped into the room.

"Oh, Jennifer, are you a sight for sore eyes," Marty said, as he hugged Jennifer.

"Time travelling again?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

"No, this time we were hopping through dimensions," Marty explained. "It's been a little over two days for us. Let me guess, you did had this dentist appointment, but then it was suddenly cancelled. Is that right?"

"Yeah, Marty, you're right," Jennifer said, laughing nervously. "So, Marty, how many realities have you hopping through - and what did you find out?"

"Well, I'll tell you all about it over dinner," Marty said, as he threw his arms around Jennifer. "I could tell you one thing, though. In every single reality, you and I were together. I think this is a very good sign for the two of us, you know."

"So there wasn't a you who was with someone else?" Jennifer asked.

"There is one exception," Marty said, nervously. "In the last reality we visited, the counterparts of myself and Doc that were in that Biffhorrific reality found a way to travel back to that fateful day in 1955. There, they had met my counterparts from the 'normal' reality - so, after everybody returned to 1985, there were two of Doc and two of me. The 'normal' me was still dating you, but the Hell Valley version of me was dating your cousin, Sarah. I know how close the two of you are."

"Oh, wow!" gasped Jennifer. "Well, let's head off to dinner now, shall we?"

"That's a really good idea," Marty replied, just as the two of them began to kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

_November 30, 1986  
1:30 PM PST  
Lone Pine Universe_

"Whew, I'm feeling very tired," Jessica said, as she plopped into a chair. "This place looks empty, now. I guess this garage will be torn up, soon."

"It will make me feel a little sad," Doc replied. "On the other hand, though, it'll be so nice to be able to move into a nice house - where we can have a family someday."

"My arms feel like they're falling off," commented Marty. "I'm really hungry, too. Do either of you know what time it is? My stomach tells me that it's time for lunch."

"It's about 1:30," Jessica said, as she looked at her watch. "I'm really hungry, too."

"Hey, Marty," Doc said, gently, "I think you and I really do need to have a talk. I'm really concerned about. You see, it seems like ever since that day that we received visitors from our counterparts - you have been, well, it very much seems you have been walking on eggshells around me. Now, Marty, why have you been like that?"

"I'm just worried that you might one day lash out at me, too," Marty said, with tears in his eyes. "I can't help but worry that you might end up hating me someday, too."

"Aw, poor Marty," Jessica murmured, as she put her hands on Marty's shoulders. "It seems as though that fight that your counterparts had sure did shake Marty up. It is almost like poor Marty here is displaying several symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. You know, I really do wonder what did become of your counterparts."

"It was so scary to see my other self express such rage," Doc said, quietly. "Well, in ordinary circumstances, seeing a councillor might be able to help him. However, this isn't exactly an ordinary issue that troubling Marty - if you know what I mean."

"Right," Jessica said, nodding. "It's not like Marty can exactly tell a councillor that he had witnessed a major spat between some alternate versions of himself and you, so that event has caused him to have some anxiety problems around you."

"Yeah, well," Doc said, quietly, "maybe this will blow over eventually, but I'm still..."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jessica walked over to answer it.

"Emmett? Marty?" Jessica asked, stunned. "Did we just see you a few days ago? Are you, by any chance, the people that we think you are?"

"Uh, yeah, we are," the visiting Doc said, nervously. "We just thought that we should stop by, and let you know that we have made up - and we're on good terms again."

"Oh, thank goodness!" the local Doc gasped. "This is what our Marty needed. He has been having some major anxiety issues these past few days. It sure seemed like he was trying hard to be careful around me, out of fear that I might blow up at him."

"I will accept full responsibility for all that had happened," the visiting Doc said, with sorrow in his voice. "I was so concerned that our Marty might end up suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, as I had said very terrible things to him - things that should have never been said. Fortunately, he appears to be coping fine, though."

"To be honest," the visiting Marty said, quietly, "it may take awhile for the wounds to heal. Still, I am really happy that he did make up with me - that I really don't feel so anxious around him anymore. I guess it was just the major problem we were having with the destination locator that had really stressed him out. So I was able to forgive him for the things he said. I never was the kind of person to hold a grudge."

"Well, it's a very good thing Marty doesn't need to see a councillor," the visiting Doc said. "I have a bad enough reputation around town as it is, that the very last thing I need is for it to get around that I'm a really cruel person who says nasty things."

The visiting Marty and the visiting Doc both hugged. The local Marty suddenly threw his arms around the local Doc and hugged him very tightly. He suddenly felt a huge peace of mind. He was happy that the visitors managed to work out their problems.

"So, is there anything else you guys would like to talk about," the local Doc asked.

"Actually, yeah, there is," the visiting Marty replied. He turned to his counterpart, and asked, "You said that you once traded places with Michael J Fox in another reality?"

"Yeah, I did," the local Marty replied. "It that there that I found out that he played me in a movie called Back to the Future. I still remember being freaked out over it."

"Yeah, well," the visiting Marty said, nervously, "in the last reality we visited, we also found out that Back to the Future would become a trilogy. Strangely enough, it really seems that the trilogy was centred around ourselves - believe it or not."

"It's a good thing Michael J Fox ended up in our universe, then," commented the local Doc. "Otherwise, it might have created a paradox. After all, it really seems as though the things that happened in the sequels did occur in your world - if I'm understanding correctly what you're saying. As Michael hadn't yet performed in the sequels, it might have resulted in a paradox that could tear major rips in the space-time continuum."

"Whoa, this is heavy," the Martys gasped, in unison. The two of them laughed.

"I had not even thought about this that much," the visiting Doc replied, laughing. "To sum everything up, I guess you folks would actually be in a reality where the events from the sequels never did happen - while we're from the reality where they did."

"The last eighty seconds of the first movie before the credits never happened," the local Marty pointed out. "To me, I always felt that it was rather strange."

"Well, I guess we should feel pretty special," the visiting Doc said, smiling. "I mean, you guys are real special, as well - and we did decide that it was really important to let you guys know that we did get over our fight. I really do owe it to you guys."

"Yeah, thank you so much," the local Doc replied. "To be honest, I did start to find myself becoming a little irritated with him - which I know, ironically enough, was the very thing that he wanted to avoid. Of course, I was also real concerned for him."

"You were actually becoming irritated with me?" the local Marty asked, weakly.

"Well, I was trying hard not to," the local Doc said, as he gently squeezed the local Marty's shoulders. "I understand how shook up you really were over the fight - the thing of it is, I'm only human. None of us are perfect, you know."

"Yeah, I guess I understand," the local Marty said, sighing. "I was just so scared that you might, one day, blow up at me and yell about how much you hated me."

"How about giving me a big hug?" the visiting Doc suggested. "I hope that us having stopped over has helped calm your fears a little. All those things that I said to Marty were very uncalled for, and I really do wish I could take it all back."

"Well, the past is prologue," the local Doc replied. "Men like us need to keep looking to the future. We all have said or done thing that we wish we could take back."

After the local Marty hugged the visiting Doc, he then turned to his counterpart and gave him a hug. There was this real strange feeling about hugging your other self.

"I really was concerned about you the other day," the local Marty said, softly.

"Thanks very much," the visiting Marty replied. "Doc and I are as good friends as we ever you, so try not worry too much about your relationship with Doc."

"I guess we better head back to our reality, now," the visiting Doc commented, with a warm smile. "We just have to remember to optimize the drive, before we return."

"Hey, come back and visit us again sometime, will you?" the local Doc suggested.

"I'm sure we can arrange to do that on occassion," the visiting Doc replied.

The local Marty suddenly felt at ease of mind, as he watched the visitors turning to leave. He was relieved to know that he and Doc will always remain friends.

"Well, should we head out to eat," Jessica asked Marty and Doc. "I'm in the mood for something that is pretty savoury - even though it doesn't have to be a steak."

"How about Francesca's Italian Diner?" suggested Marty, smiling. "I could sure go for some stuffed shells right now - and the garlic bread is always nice, too."

"Francesca's Italian Diner it is then," Doc said, smiling. "Hey, Marty, would you like to call up Jennifer, and see if she would like to join us. I can treat for everyone."

"Thank you, Doc," Marty said, smiling, as he made his way over to the telephone. 


End file.
